


It Takes a Village

by Figgyfan14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi adopts Naruto, M/M, Parent!fic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Smut, Soulmates, consenual underage, iruka adopts them both, kakashi has panic attacks, the struggles of a single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 64,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Figgyfan14/pseuds/Figgyfan14
Summary: When Kushina and Minato sacrifice themselves, they leave a will that gives Kakashi guardianship over Naruto. He raises the boy as his own, and along the path of life, he meets Iruka.There might be more to this little Genin than he thought.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 214
Kudos: 737





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is unedited, I have no beta.

When Minato assigned Kakashi to guard Kushina during her pregnancy, he wasn’t sure how the boy would react. There had been so much hardship in his life thus far, and he blamed himself for part of that, so he wanted to keep him close. He knew that was a risk, and had weighed his possible reactions.

Kakashi had taken the assignment in a way befitting a Shinobi of his standing, and hadn’t wavered even once in his duties. This was helped along by Kushina’s obvious affection for the young Jounin, and Minato knew he made the right choice every time he saw them together. She treated him like the son they were so close to having, and it warmed the Hokage’s heart.

Kushina lamented that she wouldn’t have an excuse to drag the kid along with her once the baby was born, and she was so loud about it that Minato was swayed to her will. They may not be able to officially adopt a clan head like Kakashi, who was already an adult in the eyes of the law, but they were able to do something almost as good. They rewrote their will, and made sure that if anything were to happen to them before Naruto was of age, Kakashi would be his legal guardian.

Getting him to accept this hadn’t been the easiest for Minato, but one pleading look from Kushina, accompanied by a very pregnant hug, had the silver-haired boy blushing and agreeing to it. She was very persuasive.

No one had known, in their joy in that moment, that his guardianship would be needed so soon.

^~^

Kakashi wanted to die.

He felt like his will and soul had been crushed, shredded, burned to ash. He couldn’t breathe, he was dying, he knew it.

He had been trapped in a barrier seal, and because he hadn’t been with Minato, with Kushina, he had lost them. Everyone he loved died. He was cursed, and now he truly knew it.

He shook, staring at their corpses. He hadn’t felt so delirious since Rin. He had failed his mission, he hadn’t been there to protect his Sensei’s wife, the woman who smiled at him so kindly and scolded him so fiercely just moments apart.

Nothing could redeem him after this.

But…

Pakkun stood stock-still in front of him, having led him as quickly as possible to where the Hokage and his wife had fought and sealed the nine-tails as soon as the barrier that held them was released. Crying rang through the air, piercing through Kakashi’s blind panic, and he moved forward more slowly than he had ever moved before.

A boy, with his father’s blonde hair, eyes squeezed shut as he wailed his discomfort to the world. Minato had been right, it was a boy, and Kakashi was still shaking and gasping for air as he picked the child up.

Wrapping the boy more snuggly in his blanket and hushing him softly, Kakashi clutched his Sensei’s child to his chest. “Naruto.” He knew that was the name that they had picked out for him. He was startled to realize that he had spoken it aloud, though no one but Pakkun was there to hear him.

This was his mission. His Hokage had charged him with their child, and it seemed that he was needed. There was a steely resolve filling his chest, and he found that his shaking had ceased when he gently stroked the soft blonde hair.

He was not going to fail another mission.

^~^

Taking care of a child was hard for a single parent. Adding Kakashi’s lack of experience with children and his emotional ineptitude to that was not recommended.

The Sandaime has tried to take Naruto, tried to place him in a home where he would have experienced adults to handle him, and Kakashi had nearly committed treason right there. He felt a growl start to rise in his chest, his grip had shifted the baby to one arm, and his other had hovered near his hip to prepare to draw a kunai if necessary.

Seeing the wild look, the distrust in his eyes, the old Hokage had backtracked his suggestion. The will of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze sat on his desk, and he knew he had no legal recourse for removing the boy. The council had tried to persuade him to disregard it, but seeing how protective Kakashi was of the small baby, and seeing how the little blonde slept so easily in the arms of his guardian, he knew the right choice had been made.

In the end, the Hokage had called in ANBU to have them escorted to Kakashi’s apartment and help him move the crib from what would have been Naruto’s nursery.

^~^

Kakashi was sleep-deprived.

He could feel it starting to affect his senses, his sight blurring and his ears ringing slightly. He took a soldier pill. It was day three, and he was sure he didn’t look the best. He couldn’t stop staring at the tiny blonde boy that had taken up residence in his apartment, though. He had tripled his wards, rummaging through his Sensei’s notes to find the best barriers.

Kakashi didn’t particularly want to move back to his familial home, but he knew the wards on that were stronger, and there was so little space in his barracks apartment. He was waiting, though, still not sure how he was ever going to be able to look away from the tiny baby for long enough to move. He had thoroughly given up on cooking after he had been interrupted from making lunch the first day, and just subsisted on ration bars for now.

Something had to change at some point, right?

A knocking on his door startled him into consciousness, realizing he had fallen asleep with Naruto laying on his chest. He was sweating slightly from the heat the child gave off, and he wondered absently if he would ever have time to shower again.

The knock came again, more insistent this time, and the Jounin grumbled quietly as he repositioned the sleeping baby into his arms so he could tell whoever that was to fuck off. Naruto just huffed and settled, and Kakashi was glad he didn’t have to murder anyone for waking up the baby.

Opening the door was a mistake, he knew as soon as he saw the green spandex uniform standing outside it.

“Eternal Rival!!” Gai was far too loud in his exclamation, and Naruto started to scream immediately.

Kakashi would have slammed the door closed if he didn’t think that would just make the situation worse, so instead he cursed under his breath and readjusted Naruto to his shoulder, scowling immensely at Konoha’s green menace.

Though, it did seem to actually make Gai cow, going much quieter and staring in awe-struck horror or possibly adoration.

Gai was much quieter as he started over. “Eternal Rival, I heard that you had taken in the most Youthful and Beautiful child of our dear late Hokage, and I had to come see for myself! It seems that it was true! How amazingly Cool of you, you really are the only one worthy of being my Rival!” He whispered, but somehow was just as enthusiastic. Naruto was calming down, just hiccuping softly, but Kakashi’s glare didn’t lessen.

“Yes. This is Naruto. He was asleep.” Kakashi was just as quiet, but he ground the words out between his teeth, an obvious threat in his tone. “Now he’ll probably need a bottle or a diaper change or- something…” He grumbled, leaving his door open as he stepped back. The invitation wasn’t explicit, but it may as well have been, coming from Kakashi.

“Please allow me to assist you in this Youthful endeavor, my Rival! I have often prepared bottles and changed diapers for younger children in the home, and it is always a delight to handle one so fragile and young!” The green boy was in the door and reaching for Naruto before Kakashi could protest. 

It was the first time he’d let him go all day. Or maybe in a couple of days. He wasn’t sure. He was anxious to let someone else hold his charge, but Naruto actually seemed to relax in Gai’s arms, and he even drifted off to sleep again. “How did you… that was so fast.” He was still whispering, just to be safe.

Gai grinned at him. “It’s the bounce! It puts them to sleep in no time at all!”

Kakashi had just noticed the slight bounce, almost a rocking, and he pushed up his hitae-ate to copy the movement for later use. “Huh. So you do know things about babies.”

“Of course! One doesn’t grow up in group homes to not know about these things.” He seemed a bit less enthused when talking about his childhood, and Kakashi decided he needed to change the subject.

“Gai. Do you think you could, uh…” Shit. He needed to just come out and say it. Go on. “Can you watch him while I shower and make lunch?” That was hard. He hadn’t had to ask for help in some time.

Gai was quick to agree, his enthusiasm back in full force, though his voice was still a whisper. “Of course, my Rival! Even better! I’ll watch him while you shower, and we can go buy lunch! We should really show him off to the ladies, my friend, he’s sure to be a big draw!” How could he sound so excited while also being quiet enough not to disturb the baby so close to his face?

Kakashi made a face at the insinuation that he would be interested in any girls, and then thought about all the rations he had eaten over the last few days and how much he would enjoy real food. Then he thought about how dangerous it would potentially be to take his baby out of the house. What if they got attacked? What if Naruto got a cold? What if Kakashi got a cold and then gave it to Naruto? What if Naruto was kidnapped when Kakashi was eating?

Gai seemed to see his concern, placing a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and just smiling at him. “Go shower first, Rival. We’ll plan afterwards.”

Kakashi realized he had been going into a panic again, his breath coming in quick, sharp bursts. He nodded once and reached out to smooth a hand over soft baby hair, reminding himself that everything was fine, Naruto was fine, before he left to shower.

^~^

They didn’t go out to eat lunch that day, and Kakashi had gotten out of the shower and barely managed to be decent before he was taking Naruto back from Gai. Even leaving him with someone that he was fairly sure he could trust made his skin itch.

So the other boy had happily cooked for them, and if he made enough leftovers for a few days, well, it wasn’t like it would go to waste.

The next day, Gai returned, this time pulling his teammate Genma along with him.

Kakashi had been able to let himself get some sleep while Naruto slept on his chest that night, so he wasn’t entirely annoyed to have guests. He didn’t have any space for them, but he could understand wanting to see the tiny child that he was protecting. He was Minato and Kushina’s child, after all. 

“My Eternal Rival, how are you faring on this Wonderful and most Youthful morning?” Gai has his voice under control today, it seemed, so he was allowed to enter. Kakashi gave Genma a mistrustful stare before he stepped aside for him, though.

“Like I’ve been on a week-long A-rank.” He was obviously exaggerating, it had only been 4 days. But taking care of Naruto was taxing.

Gai was delighted. “Oh, your answers are always so cool, Rival! How is Naruto doing today? You seem most well-rested!” It was a stretch, but compared to the day before, it was accurate.

Genma hadn’t seen him, though, and he quirked an eyebrow at that. The senbon looked like it would fall from his mouth when Kakashi retrieved Naruto from his crib and showed him to Gai as answer to his question. Kakashi didn’t like that.

“No weapons.” He snapped, balancing Naruto on one are as he snatched the senbon and flicked it away. It stuck in the wall in the kitchen area, safely away from his baby.

“Oh, how wonderfully Youthful and Protective, my Rival! You will truly make a great Daddy for this Flowering Blossom of Konoha!” Gai is still delighted, voice starting to rise, but Naruto blinking up at them makes all three go silent, even as Genma is about to protest the rule on weapons.

He doesn’t cry, just blinks sleepily, awake but not upset. Kakashi has only seen him like this a few times after feedings or diaper changes, as it seems all he does is cry or sleep. But with his blonde hair and big blue eyes, he’s just too cute not to stare at.

Then the crying starts, and he’s very stinky, and the moment is ruined.

Gai quickly scoops him up from Kakashi, who tenses and has to hold back a snarl. “Allow me to change him, my Rival!” He is back to full Gai volume, since Naruto is at full Naruto volume. It’s too much for the tiny apartment, Kakashi decides.

“Yeah, sure.” He mumbled, pulling out the large bag that has his current stock pile of baby things in it. “Knock yourself out.”

Genma is looking between Kakashi and the bag and the crying baby in disbelief. “Are you really Hatake?” He was so confused. This was nothing at all like the ruthless reputation that Kakashi Hatake had.

“I’m not going to bother answering that.” The silver-haired Jounin turned around and toward the kitchen as he felt himself flush. He hoped he had been able to hide his embarrassment and started preparing a bottle. It had been long enough since Naruto ate that he was pretty sure the little boy would need to after this.

It seemed that Gai was very efficient at changing diapers, even more so than Kakashi himself, who found he was so worried about hurting the baby that it took him twice as long as it should have. Naruto was quickly changed, though, and Kakashi came back with a bottle to see that Genma was letting him hold his finger. The Chuunin looked floored, and it was almost enough to make Kakashi smile.

“You know, you could never tell he’s got the Kyuubi in him. He looks so normal.” Genma shrugged, casual in his statement, but it made Kakashi bristle.

His voice was dark as he growled, “Kushina Uzumaki was also the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She was a good person, and her son will grow to be the same.” He picked the little blonde up, keeping his eyes on the two Chuunin that had invaded his apartment. His gaze was once again mistrustful.

Gai was, surprisingly, the one who answered, and his tone was gentle. “Kakashi. We know you loved the Yondaime and his wife. Their son will grow to be most strong and kind under your care. No one here will doubt that.” He placed a hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, moving slowly to advertise his intent before he touched the other boy.

A head of silver hair ducked, hiding his pained expression by looking down at Naruto, nestled in his arm and eating quietly. He wished he could have the faith in himself that Gai apparently did.

He made up his mind then, and swallowed hard before looking up. He wasn’t good at asking for help, but he knew he needed it. “I want to move back to the Hatake residence. I need someplace safer than this for him. And bigger. But the compound is….” Disgusting. Alarming. Terrifying to think about. “Dusty. I haven’t been there in years. And I would need to move all his things from- the Yondaime residence.” Fuck, this was hard.

Gai didn’t give him the chance to stumble his way through asking, his enthusiasm getting the best of him. “Oh, my Cool and Amazing Eternal Rival, you’re asking us to help you move to your Familial Home! Of course we’ll help you, I will go get some more help, and we will have you house sparkling in no time!!”

Genma gaped at his teammate, seeming like he was going to protest for a moment before he looked back at Kakashi and noticed his red cheeks above his mask. “I know some people who may be willing to assist, if they aren’t on patrols. Give us a couple hours, we’ll be back.” This time it was Genma that was dragging his teammate, and they were gone before Kakashi could get his composure back.

He really hoped this went better than he expected it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here goes chapter 2! Still have no one editing this, so... apologies for errors.

Oh god, how many Chuunin did these guys even know? There were so many people in his apartment, in front of his apartment, in Minato’s house, and at his compound. He didn’t recognize some of them, but he did others. Asuma, Kurenai, Raido… he thought that one was named Ibiki. A medic-nin he was pretty sure was named Shizune had taken to packing up Naruto’s things from the other house.

It did make things go very smoothly in moving, though. Kakashi let the people that he recognized come close enough to see Naruto, even let Shizune check him over quickly with her Chakra. He was glad to hear his baby was healthy. There were just too many of them to keep track of, and he ended up getting in the way on too many occasions, so he was quickly delegated the task of just watching Naruto.

Looking down from his perch in a tree inside the Hatake compound grounds, he watched everyone with both eyes open. He hadn’t used his Sharingan so much in a long time, but he didn’t need the Chakra and he did need to make sure nothing was tampered with. At least Gai himself and Shizune were the only ones touching any of Naruto’s things.

With all the help, it was a very quick move back into the Hatake Residence, and Kakashi was surprised when a group of more Chuunin showed up carrying food, led by Anko and Hayate. They appeared disheveled, as if they had just finished their patrol and hurried over. Some of the Chuunin that Kakashi was unfamiliar with left, and he found he was a bit more relaxed to know who was left in his house.

Gai was the last one to leave, when everything was done, and Kakashi waited for him to close the doors of the compound, feeling the heavy wards snap into place.

It was like a breath of fresh air to be alone after that, but only for a moment. The silence, after all the noise of the day, was oddly disturbing. He waited for a moment longer in the tree, still cuddling Naruto and watching him sleep. Noticing his Chakra drain, he closed his left eye and pulled down his headband.

Kakashi felt that it was harder than it should have been to drop from the tree and venture inside the house. It was a large house, though not as big a compound as a clan the size of the Uchiha or Hyuuga. The walls around the compound were high, and the yard was less overgrown than he had expected. The gardens his father had explained belonged to his mother were still there at the front of the house, the rose bushes overgrown.

Someone had taken the time to clean the whole house, leaving the smell of pine and lemon hanging in the air. Naruto sniffled and sneezed as they stepped inside, but his blue eyes blinked open, just looking idly up at Kakashi instead of crying. Kakashi walked through the house, carrying the boy with him as he looked at each of the rooms, holding onto him like a lifeline. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the master bedroom, and knew the wards that sealed it kept anyone else from doing so as well.

The house had 5 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a training room, a library, a kitchen, and a large family room. He found his own bed set up in one of the bedrooms, right next to the one that had been set up with Naruto’s crib and changing table and… a very large number of toys. Those must have been from his old nursery.

In the kitchen, someone had turned on the kotatsu, and a spread of food was set up on it. He sat silently for a moment, absorbing the warmth, and laid back, nestling Naruto into his chest.

He was asleep before he knew it.

^~^

Not being on Active Duty was weird. Very weird. He wasn’t sure how people could just stay inside all day. The first month passed sluggishly, and by the second he knew he needed to do something.

Kakashi had taken to stealthily wandering the village, avoiding people by keeping to trees and rooftops. He was so glad he had found the little baby carrier he could strap Naruto into and keep him on his chest while having use of his arms. This made it much easier to be sure he could protect him, and it was nicely warded as well. He was pretty sure that seal work was his Sensei’s, and it added a layer of warmth as well as protection to the carrier.

He found himself drawn to the academy, looking at the new batch of students and easily picking out those that would be worth anything after graduating.

One pre-Genin, just a few years younger than himself, appeared to be causing a large amount of trouble. He was amazing at setting traps, and was loud enough that Kakashi had to bounce and soothe Naruto even from some distance away. Of course, Kakashi would never be caught in any of those traps, mostly because he kept an eye out for the trouble-maker once he noticed him.

It was a few days into his wandering that Gai found him, accompanied by Anko and Yugao. Kakashi was surprisingly okay with them cooing over Naruto, though he only let Gai hold him.

Anko was surprisingly excited about seeing him. “He’s getting so big! How can this tiny bundle actually survive with you? Hm? How are you still alive with the Copy-Nin taking care of you? He’s feeding you enough you’re even getting pudgy!” Anko cooed, her eyes flicking up to his and a smirk coming to her face.

Kakashi felt his face heat and hoped his mask hid his embarrassment. From the soft look Yugao was giving him, he doubted it. “Be nice, Anko, he’s doing a very good job raising a child on his own. This is our Hokage’s legacy you’re talking about, and our village’s Jinchuuriki.”

“Aw, but he’s so cute to tease! He’s all emotionally stunted and flustered.” Anko giggled and Kakashi felt his embarrassment harden into anger.

“I’m not flustered.” His voice was calm, but had a steely edge to it that seemed to get through to the girl. “And just because I’m not an emotional idiot, that doesn’t mean-” He felt his anger start to deep into his chakra, and was interrupted as Naruto started to cry.

Gai tried to bounce the child, tried to calm him down, but he just didn’t stop. Kakashi pushed his anger away, calming himself, and motioned for Gai to give him back.

“I need to go. He’s cranky. Probably needs a nap.” He muttered, but Naruto was already starting to calm down as he was strapped back into the carrier on Kakashi’s chest.

They all stared as he calmed enough to actually sleep by the time he was back in. Anko looked confused, Gai looked delighted, but oddly enough it was Yugao that pointed out.

“He could feel your anger in your chakra. He was upset because you were.”

“That’s not-” Kakashi stopped short of saying possible, because a lot of things were improbably, but how likely was it that he actually felt that, even at only a month old. 

“My Eternal Rival! You seem to be raising a genius, just like you yourself! How very Youthful and Cool!” Gai exclaimed, his voice as boisterous as ever. Naruto didn’t even flinch, though, seemingly satisfied to rest. “With you as his Daddy, he will surely be the next Hatake genius, rivaling even yourself in his skill!” He was crying. God, why did Kakashi like Gai again?

Something snagged his attention. “He isn’t a Hatake, Gai. He’s an Uzumaki. A Namikaze.”

Gai sniffled and shook his head. “Not according to the Hokage, my Rival! He has dubbed him with your surname, as you are his guardian! It was announced when he announced the birth of our dear Yondaime’s child!” He seemed very excited about this, but Kakashi felt himself sinking.

He had long ago decided that he was not going to be getting married. He was not going to have a child, or pass on the Hatake name. But here he was, holding a child that apparently carried his name after all. It made him panic for a minute, his breathing started to speed up and his one visible eye widened.

Anko was the one to snap him out of it. “He’s sure to be quite the prodigy with that pedigree and your tutelage, Kakashi. He’ll be a Genin and out of your hair in no time!” She seemed to be trying to cheer him up. Anko. Mitarashi. Of all people.

It was too much, and Kakashi found himself choking on laughter, surprising himself and everyone else as it burst out of him. He was gasping and laughing and couldn’t catch his breath for entirely different reasons, wiping tears from his eye.

No one else was laughing, just staring at him like he had a psychotic break. He could even feel a flicker of Chakra from a nearby ANBU that had apparently been eavesdropping. When he finally caught his breath, he sighed and shook his head. “Oh, that’s funny. Wow. Anko is trying to comfort me. I must be going crazy.”

“I feel like I should be offended, but at the same time… fair enough.” Anko snorted and Kakashi realized that all three Chuunin were smiling at him then. It was unsettling.

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the still form of Naruto, who apparently carried his name. He felt a warmth in his chest that hadn’t been there in a long time. “I should probably get him home. It’s getting cold.” He knew that the wards around the carrier would keep the little blonde warm enough, but he wasn’t taking chances on being out at night yet, and the sun was starting to set.

“Oh my Diligent and Youthful Rival, allow us to accompany you! I will make a most spicy curry, and we will celebrate this momentous event of seeing a true Hatake genius’s first show of Blossoming Strength!” Gai was much too excited about that, but it did stoke that small warmth in him, so Kakashi just shrugged.

“As long as I’m not cooking.” He agreed, turning and starting to walk. The three Chuunin fell into step next to him, and he found it surprisingly nice to know there were other people who would be there and protect Naruto if something happened.

“I can make the rice.” Yugao offered, and seemed to hesitate for a moment before asking, “Do you mind if Hayate comes by once his patrol finishes? I’ll ask him to bring some dango for dessert.”

Everyone knew those two were together. They were nearly inseparable. Dango sounded nice. “That will be fine.”

Anko seemed more excited about his agreement than Yugao did, screeching about dango and how good it was while the other girl just sent off a shadow clone.

It would be an interesting evening. The first time he had guests since moving back in.

^~^

It never ended. People were stopping him to see Naruto, even on the rooftops, people were bringing him food and baby supplies, someone even brought him a bottle of sake that was older than he was.

Kakashi noticed he was going to need to size up on diapers, and the next day there was a box of them outside the compound gates. He was pretty sure he had never eaten as much home-cooked food as he was eating in that second month. It was surprisingly nice.

Getting called to the Hokage was not an unusual experience for Kakashi, but he was surprised when he was called by the Sandaime just before the new year. The festival had already started in the streets, and Kakashi walked through the maze of stalls and lanterns, holding the nearly-three-month-old Naruto so that he could see them all. Walking into the Hokage’s office with said baby still grinning widely was definitely unusual, but he found that he didn’t mind.

Sarutobi had been expecting them, and tea was already prepared when he stepped inside and took a knee. His bow was a bit awkward with Naruto strapped to his chest in his new front-facing carrier. Kakashi took the moment to count the number of hidden ANBU in the room, sighing when he noticed it was just the normal two. A social call, then.

“Kakashi, come sit.” Sarutobi nodded to one of the chairs across from him, and Kakashi didn’t hesitate to obey. He felt like he was slipping back into his ANBU persona for a moment, but Naruto’s giggling snapped him back.

“Hokage-sama. How can I be of service?” He found his hand drifting up to let the baby grab his fingers, and didn’t flinch as they were pulled into a tiny mouth and immediately chewed on. He was accustomed to it.

“Oh, I don’t have a new mission for you yet, I just wanted to get a progress report. Would you like some tea?” The Sandaime was already pouring some for himself, and Kakashi nodded his consent.

Pouring the second cup, Sarutobi looked at him expectantly, and the Jounin quickly categorized his thoughts to report.

“Naruto is healthy, and out weekly visits to the hospital show no signs of sickness. He is up to date on vaccines, and has not been allowed to injure himself in my care. No one has approached with hostility, though some of the civilians seem to be afraid of getting too close to him.” Or maybe afraid of Kakashi, it was hard to tell with civilians.

He ended his report there, not sure if anything else would be pertinent information. He almost thought to tell him about all the people that did approach them, the groups of Chuunin or Jounin that would stop by to visit, the number of times he was approached by a Genin or even pre-Genin that wanted to ask him questions. He had never been an approachable person, even as a child, so suddenly getting this attention was a bit overwhelming. He hadn’t decided if it was a bad thing.

He would never, even under torture, admit that Naruto still hadn’t spent a single night in his crib. He always slept on Kakashi’s chest, and that wasn’t about to change any time soon.

“You seem to be happy with his progress and status, then. How are you feeling? Should we find help for you? Are you sleeping and eating enough?” This line of questioning was unexpected, and Kakashi had reorganize himself again.

“Well, I have had help from a number of people. I am also in fine health, mentally and physically.” He wished he could sleep a bit more regularly, but there was no way to handle that without him having someone else in his home. And he wasn’t going to do that.

Sarutobi seemed to read this in his face, and just nodded, setting down his tea and picking his pipe back up. “Very well, then. I will be expecting you for another report in a month. Until then, please continue your care for our little Naruto.” His face softened as he looked at the boy, and Kakashi was reminded of what Gai had said about his surname.

“Hokage-sama. If I may ask a question.” He realized he had spoken only after he said it, and was just glad that he maintained respect.

The Hokage nodded, still puffing his pipe. Kakashi had to stop himself from bringing a protective hand over Naruto’s face, fingers twitching in his little charge’s grasp.

“I have been told that you announced Naruto’s birth, and informed everyone of his status as our new Jinchuuriki. I was also informed that you announced he would be raised by myself. I am only confused about one decision, Hokage-sama. Why would you give him my surname? He is rightfully a Namikaze or Uzumaki.” Kakashi kept his composure, voice steady, even as he felt that he should be shaking apart. He was still anchoring himself to Naruto, the soft scent of his baby shampoo, the tiny fist around his finger, the sound of his steady breathing.

It seemed that the question was expected, and an acknowledging tip of his head kept Kakashi from continuing to speak. “He is your Sensei’s child, and you think he should have his name.” It wasn’t a question. “You are his guardian, though, Kakashi Hatake. He is as much your child as he was theirs.”

A protest died on Kakashi’s lips as he looked down at the fluffy blonde hair. “As you say, Hokage-sama.” He couldn’t argue with his superior, even if he felt that the decision was wrong.

He exited the Hokage’s office, noticing the little trouble-making pre-Genin was waiting outside, looking sullen. He did seem to perk up a bit as he saw the two of them come out, and curious brown eyes caught a single grey or before dropping to stare at Naruto in a little bit of awe and a little bit of fear. He was an open book.

“He’s so small.” The little brown-haired boy murmured, the fear sizzling out and just becoming awe.

Kakashi stopped in front of him, not even sure why, but Naruto giggled and seemed to reach out for the boy. He still had Kakashi’s drooled-on finger in his hand, pulling it with him as he waved his arms in seeming delight. That was interesting. Naruto was normally rather indifferent to strangers, only seeming to like those he was around for extended times. In other words, those that fed him.

“He likes you.” He once again found himself speaking without meaning to, and his eye widened as those soft brown eyes started to fill with tears, face scrunching up and distorting the thin line of the scar across his nose. “Shit, I- I’m sorry, I’ll take him away-” He felt himself starting to babble, so disturbed by the tears of this pre-Genin, and he snapped his mouth shut before turning and starting to hurry down the hall.

“Wait!”

Shit. Fuck. What had he done now?

He didn’t turn around, keeping his body between Naruto and this stranger that he seemed to like. “It’s okay if you’re scared, kid. He’s just a baby, though. He doesn’t deserve the fear.” He was suddenly even more tired than he had been, and he wanted to go home and hopefully lay under the kotatsu to nap.

The brunette came around his side, still sniffling softly, but his eyes were determined. “You’re right. He is just a baby. And he’s cute. But- isn’t he- you know, the Kyuubi?” He was almost whispering, he was so quiet.

Kakashi scowled. “No. I don’t know what they teach you in Academy these days, but he is not the Kyuubi. He contains it. He keeps us all safe from those forces of destruction, and he is the only reason that the village is still standing. He is the son of the Yondaime and the last Uzumaki in Konoha, both of whom were wonderful people that made sacrifices for this village that will never be able to repay them, and he will be just as wonderful as they were.” He kept a tight hold on his chakra, knowing that it would upset Naruto if he felt the emotions that Kakashi was radiating. He knew this was what the civilians thought, those that avoided them on their evening walks, but to hear another Shinobi with this mind-set made him want to scream.

The brunette just looked at him, looked into his furious stare, and instead of getting angry or being afraid, it seemed to fill him with warmth. His eyes melted, and he looked like he was seeing the sun for the first time. “Wow, you really love him, don’t you?” He said softly, shyly.

Kakashi was taken aback. “I- What?” He wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but when he looked into the big doe eyes it made him waver. “I can’t. Don’t you know who I am? I’m Kakashi the Friend-killer. I don’t love anyone.” He felt his control on his chakra slip, and Naruto started to fuss. It gave him a reason to step back from the brunette, carefully bouncing his baby.

“Well, I did know you’re Kakashi, but I don’t believe you. You love him so much you yelled at a kid for him. That’s a lot.” His eyes were still holding Kakashi’s, determination sparking there.

“You don’t know anything. Go get scolded for trapping those ANBU this morning.” He snapped, gesturing toward the Hokage’s office. It just seemed to intrigue the kid more, though.

“Did you see that? I didn’t know that anyone else noticed. That was my best trap yet! I’m Iruka, by the way! We’re gonna be friends!” Oh god, the kid was so excitable. Why had he even mentioned that? Kakashi regretted it.

“I don’t have friends.” He turned and ran down the hall, hopping out the nearest window and cushioning his fall with Chakra so as not to jostle Naruto. The Jounin didn’t stop running, taking to the rooftops, till he was back home.

He was too tired, and Naruto apparently was as well, so he did nap under the Kotatsu when they got home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Kakashi spent the first week of the new year much like he spent his first month with Naruto. He stayed inside, left only when necessary for appointments and supplies, and marveled at the growth he saw in the blonde boy. He was growing so much in such a short time, and Kakashi had to wonder if it was normal for babies. After a bit of research, he decided it was.

By mid-January, he was going crazy again, so he started to wander through the village as he had before. He kept to the roofs again, avoiding the many curious looks. He was accosted by no less than three groups of Chuunin that seemed much too happy to see him, but he knew they were really just happy to see Naruto after a few weeks away.

Gai had been the first person to greet him, charging towards him at break-neck speeds and nearly screaming his adoration of “Our Flowering Blossom Naruto Hatake” when he got there.

Kakashi literally could not roll his eyes harder. “Gai, if you don’t calm down, you’re going to upset him.” He sighed as Naruto betrayed him by instead starting to laugh and babble uproariously. The traitor.

That was enough for Gai, apparently, and he was thoroughly encouraged as he laughed back and took Naruto’s hands, swinging them up and down. He was too good with kids, Kakashi just didn’t understand it.

After getting out of that exchange, he was accosted atop a dango restaurant by Anko, Yugao and Hayate. He narrowly escaped, only to be cornered by Genma, Raido, and Ibiki.

“Look, Rai, it’s Daddy Hatake.” Genma was far too smug, and his smirk was only worsened by the Senbon in his teeth. Kakashi glowered, but the needle disappeared when the group got to him.

“Oh, lay off, Gen. He’s still our superior, and he’s fucking terrifying in battle.” Raido apparently didn’t have a death wish, which the Jounin appreciated.

“I can kill you in three different ways without moving right now.” Kakashi confirmed, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a stuffed fox that had become Naruto’s favorite toy. He had dropped it a few roofs back, and Kakashi was not letting him put those germs in his mouth. Thus, he was left to carry it.

Ibiki chuckled, shaking his head and moving right into the older boy’s space to press a scarred kiss onto blonde hair. He really was fearless. “There’s at least five and you know it.”

Genma wasn’t phased, poking Naruto in the belly and grinning at his little giggles. “Yeah, but he subtracted the ways that would hurt his little genius. Gotta remember those parental instincts, Ibiki.” Not that he was wrong, but Kakashi wasn’t going to admit that.

Raidō pushed Genma aside, though, accosting Naruto’s feet and pulling more laughter from him. “The little genius that will be able to kill any of us in 5 years, at most. That’s when you were a Genin, right, Kakashi?”

He hummed noncommittally and shrugged. “That was a special case. I think it’ll take him 6 to be able to kill you, as long as you continue to train.” His smirk was lost on them, hidden behind his mask, but he saw their eyes widen anyway. “I have an appointment.” He left them to their worries, and he really hoped they took their positions more seriously. Being a Chuunin wasn’t forever.

Kakashi didn’t realize that he was following his old route until they ended up at the academy, which was apparently in recess. He stood on the roof, watching the running and shouting children and wondering if he had ever been so carefree. Not that he could remember.

Iruka caught his attention. And not just by being there, the brunette popped up in the roof, having apparently noticed him watching.

“Hi, Kakashi! You brought Naruto to see me!” Kakashi wanted to die. Why had he come back over here? He kept a bored look on his face as the pre-Genin grinned at him, eyes flicking between him and Naruto.

Naruto really wanted to be held by Iruka. Why? He was stretching his hands out and making tiny desperate sounds that Kakashi usually only heard directed at him. What made this kid special? “No. I was just walking.” He sounded bored, he could hear it in his own tone, but he was on edge.

The other kid just laughed and rubbed at the scar across his nose. Kakashi thought his tan face darkened a bit, but he wasn’t sure why so he ignored it. “Oh, I see. Walking. I’m sure little Naruto was enjoying the view, then! Have you taken him through the woods yet?” He seemed genuinely curious, but Kakashi wasn’t going to answer any questions about their routine. Especially not to a stranger.

“Of course. He enjoys trees. That’s why we’re here.” He gestured to the stand of trees that bordered one side of the Academy. He had no idea if Naruto actually enjoyed trees. They didn’t do much more than sit in them, really.

“You come all the way out here to show him trees?” Oh, not this again. Kakashi could hear his accusation of loving Naruto from the last time they talked.

“I have an appointment.” He had been using that excuse a lot to get out of uncomfortable situations, but Iruka was more insistent than the Chuunin, apparently.

He caught Kakashi’s hand for a moment, squeezing it gently and smiling warmly up at him. “I hope it goes well.” He looked a lot more genuinely happy than he had with the tears down his cheeks on that first day, and Kakashi felt himself start to shake. He pulled his hand free, and left, once again feeling like he was running away.

^~^

As time passed, Kakashi had a lot of those weird interactions with the newly-minted Genin, and the month of January flew by quickly. He found himself out and about with Naruto quite often, and he had been noticing that even some of the civilians didn’t shy away from them anymore.

He alternated between different routes, not wanting to make them a target out of routine. He still found that Iruka could always find them, though, even as the months passed and the Genin was sent on more and more missions.

Naruto was 8 months old when he took his first step. It was April, and spring was in full bloom, and Gai had an entire party thrown together by the time that evening came around. It had literally only been a stumble, but Kakashi would never be able to convince anyone of that with the way Gai was shouting about it from the rooftops.

“He was standing by himself so soon, we all knew it would happen some day, but now! It’s the Springtime of his Youth, and he is already walking! How can my Wonderous Rival get any Cooler in raising such a Prodigy!” Gai nearly fainted, and Kakashi was really tempted to get out of there. It was his own house though, god damn it!

Anko, of all people, was holding Naruto, cooing and making faces at the boy. He loved her face, and Kakashi wasn’t sure why. She sat him down on his feet, holding onto his hands, and he stumbled along with her as she helped him walk towards Kurenai. Both girls were so taken with the blonde that he almost would trust them to babysit him. Almost.

But the real kicker was the line of boys that sat next to them and watched intently, all looking rather smitten themselves. Genma, Raido, Ibiki, and Asuma all day patiently and waited for their turn to bring a smile and giggle to the little boy. Kakashi wondered how many of them were already as willing as he was to kill or die for the safety of the boy.

Yugao and Hayate sat with him at the kotatsu, all sipping the expensive sake he had been given months ago. It was really good sake, he already felt it affecting him. He was very glad that there were so many people protecting Naruto so that he could do this. It was their treat to him.

He felt a push on the wards around the compound, someone who was an unknown to them was at the gate, and barely had time to stand before he felt it three more times in quick succession. Oh. Someone was knocking.

The whole party had stopped moving when he stood up so suddenly, going on the defensive, but he waved them away. “Ally.” He muttered, hoping that to be true, and they all went back to their fun as he stepped outside.

It was a warm night, the fresh evening breeze bringing him just the slightest chill to his flushed skin. Being allowed to drink at such an age was just one perk of being a legally emancipated adult, but it had its drawbacks. One of which was standing for far too long at the gates of the compound as he stared at the boy that was on the other side.

Iruka grinned at him, standing politely an arm’s length from the edge of the wards. “Hey, Kakashi, I heard that Naruto is walking now! I just wanted to stop by and see him. You have really good wards, so I thought it would be best to just- hope you came out…” He trailed off a bit at the end, looking down and fidgeting.

Kakashi realized he was staring and blinked slowly. “How do you know I live here?” It wasn’t like he advertised that. The compound would be known to all the old families, of course, but Iruka didn’t look like he was from any of the prominent clans.

His face was definitely getting darker when the brunette looked up. “Well- I- I may have asked that guy who’s always shouting about you. The green one. He told me you were having a party to celebrate Naruto’s, uh- Blossoming?” He seemed hesitant on that last word, and Kakashi thought momentarily about gutting Gai. But then who would he compete with?

That did explain his hesitation and blush, though. He probably felt like a stalker. Kakashi thought about the uncanny way the brunette could always find him when they were out walking. Maybe he was a stalker. 

He had never seen someone look so indignant so suddenly, and as Iruka made a strangled scoff and his cheeks burned even brighter, Kakashi realized he may have said that out loud. At least the last part. “Uh. Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to say that.” Kakashi felt like maybe that sake hadn’t been such a good idea now.

Iruka seemed to have found his voice. “Well, you did! I am not a stalker! I just-” he stopped in what he was saying, confusion replacing his anger, and he looked down at his feet again. “Oh.” It had obviously dawned on him that he may, in fact, be a stalker.

Kakashi felt bad. Not even physically, it was almost like he was feeling the shame that was so obviously coursing through the younger boy.

Oh, actually, he was feeling that. It was palpable in his chakra, which he obviously still needed to work in controlling if he was putting off that much emotion through it. “Whoa, kid, calm down. I’m not- I mean, you’re not- it’s okay for you to- Look, just come in here.” He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face, realizing he wasn’t wearing his mask. Shit, when had he taken that off?

The brunette seemed to calm down some, but was still looking a little guilty. “I don’t want to intrude. I just wanted to stop by. I brought a gift, and…” He was mumbling, but he pulled his hands from behind his back, holding out the tiniest pair of Shinobi sandals that Kakashi had ever seen.

Oh, that just made him feel even worse. Fuck. Kakashi pulled his mask back up from where it hung around his neck, effectively hiding his grimace and blush. “Come on in. Everyone will love those.” The invitation sounded more genuine this time, even to him, and it seemed to brighten Iruka’s spirits.

The wards happily let in the new member of the party, and they went back to the house. As they walked in, Naruto was tossed into the air, much too high to be safe, before coming down into Asuma’s hands. It was obvious that they had been doing this for a while, as Naruto was shrieking in delight, face a bright red. Everyone around them was laughing so hard they were clinging to each other.

Kakashi was there in a moment, snatching Naruto from the brute before he could be tossed again. He wasn’t injured, so it seemed Asuma was at least smart enough to use Chakra to soften his falls. That was not nearly good enough, though.

“What the FUCK!” Kakashi realized he was snarling only after he had Naruto safely against his chest, and the child started to cry, snapping him from his rage. He realized he was shaking, and everyone in the room had gone completely still.

He smothered his anger, gently smoothing his hand over the crazy blonde hair as he tried to soothe the baby. He was shaking so hard that he felt he couldn’t breathe, though, and he knew that he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t handle this. 

Gentle tan hands were extricating Naruto from his grasp, and he couldn’t find it in himself to argue, because he was pretty sure he was dying. He knew that no one else in the room was moving at all, still frozen, and he realized it was because of him. He was exuding killing intent, still not having a handle on his chakra, but somehow Iruka was calming Naruto’s crying. He was, at the same time, rubbing small circles into Kakashi’s back, and the Jounin was pretty sure he had never been touched so softly. He hadn’t in too long for him to remember, at least.

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more cliffhanger!
> 
> Enjoy!

When Kakashi woke up, he was in the hospital. His least favorite place.

He was also connected to a heart monitor, for some reason, and he could hear the slow beeps start to speed up when he realized that. 

A soft hand on his arm should have made him struggle up, but the soothing chakra mixing with his relaxed him instead. He breathed deeply, and the beeping slowed. His headband was gone, but he had a hospital mask over his face, for which he was grateful. Turning his head slowly, he caught worried brown eyes.

It was Iruka, sitting next to his hospital bed and holding Naruto, who was soundly asleep. He felt his forehead wrinkle, eyebrows sliding together in confusion. What happened?

“You had a panic attack. It- well, it wasn’t pretty. They were worried about your heart failing.” Iruka answered his unasked question, or possibly Kakashi had spoken aloud without realizing it. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

He had to clear his throat to speak. “Is he-” Even then, his voice broke, but the brunette was already nodding.

“He’s fine. No worries there, he’s slept almost as long as you have.” That was a surprise. Then again, the soft light coming through the window put the time around dawn, and it had been pretty late when Kakashi remembered going to meet Iruka at the gates of his compound.

“That’s good.” He must have still looked worried, both eyes coming back to land on the Genin. He realized he was staring with his Sharingan open, but Iruka didn’t flinch away at all. He just smiled that soft, warm smile.

“I’ll go let the medic know you’re awake. They need to examine you.” Kakashi didn’t realize that Iruka hadn’t pulled his hand back yet until he felt the warmth leave his arm, and he could feel his chest tighten slightly at it. He needed to pull himself together.

He also needed Iruka to stop moving further away. He wasn’t sure what was going on with him, but it seemed like the moment that Iruka had touched his back, rubbing those calming circles into his spine, he couldn’t feel any shame for wanting him there. Making a pained noise, he tried to catch the brunette’s hand, but he was off and shaky and he ended up over-correcting and falling out of bed.

He groaned, never having felt less graceful, but Iruka was there again, saying something that was being drowned out by a ringing in his ears. He couldn’t hear him, but he felt his gentle hand on his back once more. It was enough to steady him while he tried to stand up. He dropped into the chair that Iruka had vacated instead of moving back onto the bed. Worried brown eyes met his, and Kakashi couldn’t remember the last time someone stared down his Sharingan without a flinch. If anyone ever had. This Genin was something else.

“I’m fine. I just can’t quite- Please stay here.” He knew he was mumbling, and he was sure that he couldn’t be heard, but the brunette was nodding, keeping a hand on Naruto and a hand on Kakashi’s knee. It was comforting, and it wasn’t long before Kakashi found himself back in that blackness.

^~^

Nothing was going to happen to Naruto.

Nothing was going to happen to Kakashi.

Safe. Warm. Brown doe eyes, and a thin scar across a scrunched nose.

Home. A Kotatsu, with too many people under it. How did so many Chuunin fit under one blanket? Why were they still there?

Where were they?

Kakashi woke up in a dark room, in a familiar bed. Oh, his bed. He was warm and safe and Naruto was-

Not on his chest.

He bolted upright, mismatched eyes going wide and his heart starting to race, but….

Oh. That was weird. So very weird.

Kakashi stared at the Genin that was sleeping in his bed, sleeping right next to him in fact. He was still asleep, even as the Jounin had shot up next to him. Naruto was sleeping soundly on his chest, a pacifier in his mouth. His tiny hands were curled into the other boy’s shirt, holding on even in his sleep.  
Kakashi was disoriented. How had he gotten home? He was in the hospital. God, he hates hospitals. Did Iruka take him home?

A slight flicker of chakra notified Kakashi of the presence of ANBU. Ah, so that was how he got home. It didn’t make sense for them to bring him home, though.

Iruka had convinced someone. Possibly even the Hokage himself. Kakashi knew that was the case.

Running a hand through his hair, he looked down and saw that his other hand was firmly twined with the brunette’s. Oh. Weird. He slowly pulled away from the hold, even as he felt a bit colder in doing so. He would live without that for a few minutes.

Kakashi performed the first shunshin he had ion months, revelling in the way his chakra felt running through his system. He had used so little since raising Naruto, and he felt the urge to burn through some. Now was not the time, though. He appeared in front of the ANBU stationed in a tree outside his compound walls, getting a mild satisfaction in the way the other nin flinched.

“Are you here to guard me or him?” He kept his question quick and simple, but the ANBU still took his time answering.

“All three of you.” That voice sounded familiar, but Kakashi didn’t recognize the mask. He didn’t push it.

“Anything I should know?” He pressed with his chakra, letting it flair out lazily but heavily.

“You are to meet with the Hokage at dawn.” The ANBU stood his ground well, and Kakashi tipped his head in acknowledgement.

He was gone in another flicker.

Seeing another person in his bed was weird, but not nearly as weird as feeling more comfortable once he was also in bed next to him. Kakashi was pretty sure he had that psychotic break, now. He was at least going to enjoy the side effects while they lasted though. He hadn’t felt so warm in years as he did when he was once again curled under the blankets, with his hand in Iruka’s.

^~^

Kakashi had meant to sneak out again when dawn came, but Naruto had other plans for him. He was crying, wanting to be fed and then needing to be changed. The Jounin handled it just like he did every day, except when he finally got Naruto settle down, sitting the blonde in the crib that he now kept in his room instead of in a nursery, there was a mumble coming from his bed. 

The brunette sat up, rubbing his eyes, and Kakashi felt like he had been caught in some trap, unable to move. But Iruka just smiled at him sleepily, head tipped to the side as if he was trying to puzzle something out.

“You already know that you’ve been summoned.” He was sleepy, voice slurred, but he was still perceptive.

“I’m going to change. I’ll take Naruto with me. If you have training to go to, don’t let me keep you.” He knew most Genin needed all the training they could get, though Iruka had so far appeared rather competent in his area of expertise. Or what Kakashi assumed was his area of expertise. It should be if it wasn’t.

Iruka shook his head, though, and Kakashi realized for the first time that he had let his hair down. It fell to his shoulders, swinging as he moved out of bed. “Nope. I was summoned too. We have to go.”

Kakashi really hoped he hadn’t gotten this Genin in trouble. “Both of us? Okay.” He gathered his thoughts, trying to figure out what they would both be needed for. There was no affiliation between them, other than the events of the last day. Last two days? He had lost track of time.

Iruka was already pulling clothes out of a pack that Kakashi hadn’t noticed was next to the bed, then he disappeared into the hallway and Kakashi could only assume he had gone to change. He changed quickly himself, then pulled on his mask and hitae-ate. His headband was pulled over his eye, the finishing touch to make it clear to anyone who saw him that he was the Copy-Nin, Sharingan Kakashi.

By the time he was done, Naruto was cuddling his stuffed fox to his chest with one hand and using the other to help him stand in the crib, holding onto the bars. He put the front-facing carrier on over his uniform shirt, forgoing the vest as usual, and adjusting the straps as needed once the little blonde was safely inside. He had felt very weird the first few times he did this, but it was normal now. Kakashi was able to be well-armed even without the vest anyway, multiple weapons stashed away in his pants and armbands.

And he was never without his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, just as deadly with those as he was with any weapon.

Iruka appeared in the doorway, hair tied tightly back once more, and in full gear. He nodded when Kakashi started forward, and they took the rooftops towards Hokage Tower. Kakashi wondered what would be waiting for them there.

^~^

He should have worried more.

Kakashi was surprised to see Yugao standing in the Hokage’s office when they arrived, but he didn’t put together what was going on. What did he and Iruka and Yugao have in common?

Mostly just their fondness for Naruto, but he was convinced something else was up for discussion.

Kakashi and Iruka both bowed to the Sandaime upon arrival, but he didn’t call them over as quickly as he normally did, making Kakashi tense and nervous as he continued in his stance. At least he did this often enough with Naruto that he didn’t fumble anymore.

Sarutobi was studying them, though, he could feel his gaze. When he finally cleared his throat, it almost made Kakashi jump. Iruka wasn’t as subtle. “Come sit, boys.” He gestured to the chairs across from him. It wasn’t a request.

The Jounin really wasn’t sure what he could have done. He had been unconscious for the last day. The Sandaime was just steadily packing his pipe, though, lighting it with a flicker of chakra and starting to smoke as he continued to study them.

The one piece that didn’t fit was Yugao, standing behind them in a pose of deference, with her head bowed.

Iruka was squirming, putting Kakashi more on edge than he already was.

Sarutobi finally sat back, taking a drag from his pipe and nodding slowly as he released it. “I see what you mean now, Uzuki. Thank you for your assistance. You are dismissed.” There was a soft sigh, and the purple-haired girl disappeared, leaving them alone with the Hokage.

“Hokage-sama.” Iruka’s voice was small, nervous as he spoke out of turn, but the small smile that Sarutobi gives him is enough to encourage him. “What are we doing here?”

With a sigh, the Sandaime just shook his head. “It is not something that is taught, because it happens so few and far-between.” He started, taking the time to look at them both in a less critical and more worried manner. It made Kakashi’s skin itch. “The last time we had a bonded pair show up in Konoha, it was Minato and Kushina.”

Kakashi vaguely remembers overhearing something about the Yondaime and his bond with his wife. He hadn’t put much stock in it, assuming it was simply a weird adult way of talking about romance.

Sarutobi just continued, “They referred to it as Love at First Sight, though that isn’t entirely the case. They saw each other around the village before that mission, but it wasn’t until they touched that the bond activated. They were inseparable after that.” If his face hadn’t been so serious, Kakashi would think that this was some kind of joke.

“My mom was friends with Kushina. She called them soulmates.” Iruka really didn’t seem to have an issue with speaking to the Hokage without being spoken to, though he still seemed a bit nervous. “What does this have to do with us, Hokage-sama?”

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this. The way the Sandaime’s eyes softened, just slightly, looking between the two of them, put him more on edge. “When Kakashi had that panic attack, Uzuki noticed a melting of your chakras. It mixed, and it grounded him. He trusted you with Naruto even in his state of distress. Your chakra was able to subdue him. This was something very rarely seen between the Yondaime and his soulmate, but it helped them out of a few tight spots with the Kyuubi.”

Naruto was being uncharacteristically silent and still, and Kakashi looked down, taking his eyes off the Hokage for the first time since he started talking. The little blonde was sleeping, still clutching his stuffed fox, and seeing him so peaceful helped him stifle his emotions. He had seen the way Minato grounded Kushina, keeping the Kyuubi at bay, only once, but it was enough of a demonstration that he knew what the Hokage was talking about.

Kakashi was quiet, but he knew he had to ask something. “Why? Why us? Why does this happen so infrequently?”

“The records we have are far from complete. However, one thing that every bonded pair had in common was power. A Kage-level amount, either in them or even in their child. The pair is always suited to each other, and they are on the front lines of the events that are important to that time.” He looked at Naruto, and his face softened further. “You are very powerful in your own right as a Hatake, but the child you raise is a Jinchuuriki. This could also be affecting your bond. Stabilizing your relationship with him.”

It was a lot. It was too much. But somehow… it made sense. Especially if this was about Naruto. Minato and Kushina had lived for him, they died for him, and now Kakashi had to take over his protection and raising. And he most certainly needed to be grounded, if the Hokage was calling that incident a panic attack.

Plus, Iruka seemed very good with him. Maybe it was Iruka that was meant to help Naruto grow and fate threw them together due to the circumstances.

The Genin definitely had nerves of steel, that was for sure. “Okay.” He nodded, as if there was nothing more to it. He was agreeing to something that none of them fully understood, and was doing it so willingly that it made Kakashi actually look at him. His face was set, and his eyes were determined. “Kakashi loves Naruto so much already that I don’t think I can really make much of a difference. But I will do what I need to to ensure the Will of Fire continues on, just like we talked about before Hokage-sama. If Kakashi and Naruto are going to be so important to our future, I will help them.” It seemed that since his time of trouble-making at the academy, he had grown in his respect.

Sarutobi looked much too pleased at this. He turned bright eyes towards the Jounin. “Your mission, Kakashi, has given you a new teammate. Continue to come with regular reports, both of you.” It was a dismissal. Kakashi heard it in his tone, but he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

He could hardly process all of this. When Iruka stood, nodding curtly and turning towards the door, he seemed to notice how stuck Kakashi was. A small tan hand slipped into his, pulling him upwards and out of the office. The silver-haired teen just let it happen. How old was Iruka? Twelve? How was he taking this so much better than a Jounin that had been taking missions for the last nine years?

Once they were in the hall, a small arm wrapped around his back and Kakashi froze.

“You don’t have to process this right now, Kakashi. It’s okay. Emotions are hard.” God, he was getting advice from a Genin. It did make him relax, though, and he started forward again. He still had his mission. Naruto was strapped to his chest. He had a teammate now. The first real one in too long. He didn’t know if he could handle having another teammate.

One look into those soft brown eyes made all the anxious building up start to dissolve. It wasn’t gone immediately, but it stopped the rising of bile in his throat, cleared the images of Obito and Rin and Minato and Kushina.

He had a mission, and he wasn’t going to fail it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing I love more than Baby Kakashi. Other than Broken Kakashi. I love that too.
> 
> Lemme know if you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took sooooo long to get this chapter out! I just couldn’t make things work!
> 
> Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 5

Kakashi was surprised to find himself led to the Shinobi apartments near Hokage Tower, the same ones he had lived in when he was a young, orphaned Genin. He was feeling more grounded, and was back to himself, trying to soothe Naruto when he started to fuss.

Iruka was taking him to his home.

It dawned on him that he had spent the night curled together with this Genin that he barely knew, and he felt like he had slept more soundly than he had in years. It was another weird thing to add to the list of weird things about Iruka. He wondered if that list would ever end.

“Let me change Naru.” His voice was cheery, as usual, but Kakashi could see the worry in his face. Was it because of Kakashi or because of the apartment?

“Naru?” The teen cocked his head, letting his amusement show through in his voice, and was glad to see that concern leave the brown eyes, replaced by fondness.

“It’s what I decided to call him.” Iruka wasn’t waiting for permission, already taking the little blonde out of his carrier. “He’ll grow into his name, but he’s too small for it right now. When I was small, my parents called me-” The brunette broke off, freezing for a moment, then collected himself. “Never mind. That’s pretty boring. Where are the diapers?” He was rummaging through Kakashi’s pockets and pouches in a moment, pulling out a powder-blue scroll that Kakashi had taken to sealing all Naruto’s essentials into. It was much lighter than a big bag.

That concern was back in those brown eyes, looking a little more wet than before. The Jounin couldn’t stop himself. “What did they call you?” He saw the hesitation, even as Iruka was trying to keep a squirming Naruto still for long enough to change him. He huffed and helped, pinning the boy down to ease the process.

It was a lot easier to change diapers with more than one set of hands. He would need to remember that. Maybe use shadow clones.

Iruka squirmed a bit himself once he finished, watching Naruto pull himself up using the side of his mattress. “They called me Ruka.” He mumbled, after several minutes of not meeting the single grey eye boring into his face.

“Ruka.” Kakashi tried out the nickname, snorting when the Genin nearly jumped out of his skin. “That’s cute. The only nicknames I’ve had are much less forgiving.” He tried not to sound bitter, but the look on Iruka’s face made him realize he had failed. It wasn’t pitying, though, mostly just concerned. He was pretty sure the Genin would get wrinkles if he kept making those puppy eyes. His forehead suddenly smoothed out, and brown eyes brightened quickly. What a moody Genin. 

“Well, I’m gonna give you a nickname too! How about… Kashi. That suits you much better than any of the others.” Iruka looked very pleased with himself. Kakashi couldn’t protest, but he did hold back a smile that tried to escape onto his face.

“Trying to ruin my reputation already, I see.” It came out a bit too teasing, but it was worth it to see the grin that flashed across the brunette’s face. He almost flushed but just cleared his throat instead. “Well, I should probably head back to the compound with Naruto. It’s around the time Gai generally shows up, and…”

Oh, that just wasn’t fair. Naruto was nestling himself into Iruka’s side as soon as he started to talk about leaving, making the brunette smile that soft smile that always melted Kakashi’s brain a little. The little blonde giggled and rubbed his whisker-scarred face into the uniform Iruka wore, holding himself up with his hands clasped onto his sleeve. It was pure manipulation, but seeing those shining blue eyes sparkling so much was worth the risk.

Kakashi gathered his wits about him. What was the best way to ask a stranger to move into your house so that you could make your soulbond easier to handle and also help you take care of your sensei’s orphaned son? Fuck. All bad. Oh well.

“If you want to- come stay. That is- we have enough- bedrooms- and space.” He was pretty sure he’d never spoken a choppier sentence in his life. What was wrong with him? Kakashi didn’t expect much, especially after he botched that so thoroughly.

Iruka was always a surprise, though. “Are you asking me to stay with you so you don’t have to change as many diapers?” There was mischief in his voice, and Kakashi flushed when he looked up, a denial on his tongue. He was cut off, though. “I do have my Genin team to train with, and will be taking on an awful lot of missions, you know. I don’t know how much help I’ll be.”

Iruka was giving him an out. Kakashi could see it, in his averted eyes and the way he was suddenly picking at a loose thread in his pants. For some reason, Kakashi decided he wasn’t going to take it. It would be so easy, but… he wanted to have someone else around, for the first time in a long time. It was an odd feeling. He was blaming the bond.

“We all have our village duties. I’ll be back on active duty as well, once I’ve taken the allotted leave time.” He didn’t like thinking about it, but he was only taking the first year off. After that, he was going to be back to his Jounin duties. Back to ANBU.

This was apparently not something that Iruka had considered. “What will you do with him when you go on missions?”

And that was something Kakashi had not yet considered. He would need to start trying to scout daycares. But the nights… Something else to think about. “That is a bridge I don’t have to cross yet.” He sounded tired, even to his own ears.

Iruka shrugged and stood up, picking up Naruto with him. He put the boy on his hip, cuddling him gently and making him coo. “Oh well, for now I’ll help out anyway. You can count on me, Kashi.” He felt the inexplicable urge to blush again at that nickname. Fuck.

“You have anything to pack?” He realized that it sounded rather final when he put it like that, but Iruka seemed unphased.

“Not a thing. I don’t spend much time here. Everything personal is in my pack in your room.” Iruka didn’t seem too shy in admitting this, so Kakashi just nodded and started to reach for Naruto. Seeing how happy he was, though, he dropped his hands and just turned to the door.

“Let’s go, then.”

^~^

Days passed like hours, with the group that Kakashi had come to think of his friends showing up more often than he was entirely comfortable with. He still didn’t let Asuma hold Naruto again, but the sheepish look he got the first time he showed back up, a week after the Incident, was as much an apology as he needed.

There were plenty of people that were happy to watch Naruto for short periods, but he wasn’t sure how many of them he trusted enough to leave him alone. Training was awkward the first time he tried to spar while Anko was holding Naruto on the sidelines. He decided it was time to bring in reinforcements after Gai handed him his ass. Eight nin-ken later, he was able to focus on his fight, and Naruto was thoroughly safe, even in the hands of someone as weird as Mitarashi.

Pakkun put on a show of telling him off for using them as babysitters, but anyone could see how quickly the dogs loved the little boy.

After that, Kakashi was able to put effort into getting back into fighting shape for his active duty reinstatement. He even spent time trying out a few of the more inventive traps he had seen Iruka put to good use, and he wasn’t at all disappointed. Gai wouldn’t ever get that green glitter out of his eyebrows, he was sure.

The one thing that continued to elude him, though he would never admit it to anyone, was what he would do when he was back in ANBU, running missions, and Iruka was also out on missions, and no one was home to watch Naruto. If he brought this to the Hokage’s attention he was sure the old man would have something to say about it, but he wanted to go into this with a plan of action already in place. He didn’t want to wreck his brunette’s career just because Iruka was a lower rank and Kakashi was a more valuable asset to the village.

The answer came from a completely unexpected source. Kushina. Of course she hadn’t planned on taking more than the first year off active duty, either, so she had a plan in place for Naruto’s care after that. This was brought to his attention late one August evening, as the humidity hung heavily in the air

Mikoto Uchiha was standing at the gate of the compound.

The Uchiha has hated Kakashi since he came back from that mission with no Obito and a Sharingan eye. They had never forgiven him for it, even though Obito wasn’t exactly treated the best by them in the first place. He hadn't been an asset to them, but having someone else with their bloodline technique was more of a detriment than having one unexceptional Shinobi. 

But there she stood, holding a baby that looked no older than Naruto, with a second child holding her hand and staring up at Kakashi in wonder.

Mikoto was an Uchiha, but she had given up active duty in favor of raising her family. She hadn’t awakened her Sharingan, and having her home to train their son, a little genius that Kakashi vaguely remembered was named Itachi, was more helpful than having her on B and A rank missions.

None of this explained her presence.

Kakashi vaguely remembered seeing her and Kushina together, but she had given birth when Kushina was pregnant, so they hadn’t spent much time together when he was guarding Kushina. Had they been friends.

Naruto was playing with the dogs, rolling and giggling in delight on the grass and Bull snuffled his belly, tickling him. Kakashi looked at him for a moment, clicked his fingers to draw the attention of his nin-ken, then stepped away from the pack, toward the gate. He could trust them to keep the little blonde safe.

“Good evening, Uchiha-san.” He respected the older Jounin, even those that didn’t out-rank him.

She smiled at him much too softly for someone that should, by all rights, hate his very existence. “Hatake. It is a nice evening, isn’t it?” She was being polite. It was a miserable evening. The end of summer was always humid and miserable.

Why was she being polite? What did she want from him? Kakashi decided to be polite as well. Iruka would be back soon from his training, and he didn’t want to pick a fight that the Genin would get drawn into.

“Would you like to come in for some tea, Uchiha-san?” It was obvious she was there to discuss something, so it was better to do it inside, where they were less likely to be interrupted or watched.

She smiled that soft smile again, and Kakashi lowered the wards to let her in. The little boy holding her hand, looking all of maybe 4 or 5, was across the yard before either of them could blink, moving Shinobi-fast towards his nin-ken. Not a single hackle raised, though, and Kakashi trusted their instincts of the boy. He wasn’t wearing a hitae-ate, so he was likely only academy age, if that. 

“Itachi, be gentle with them. Remember what we talked about with small animals.” Mikoto called out, her voice stilling her child just before he touched Bisuke.

He turned a blinding smile toward them, just as gentle as his mother’s, and Kakashi wondered if this kid would ever actually be a Shinobi despite his obvious skill. “I remember, okaa-san!” He chirped, gentling his movements as he started to pet the nin-ken.

Bisuke was quickly reduced to a puppy, exposing his belly and letting his tongue loll happily.

The traitor. He never got to rub their bellies.

“How about that tea, then?” Kakashi’s attention was brought back to the older Uchiha, and he realized he had been staring for too long.

“Ah, yes. Let me just collect Naruto,” he hummed as he waded through the dogs and scooped up a grass-stained baby. He would have to try hard to get those stains out or Iruka would have his head. The little orange outfit he was wearing was one of the brunette’s favorites.

The blonde baby didn’t seem to mind being rescued, just giggling and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Shi! Shi!” He babbled, and Kakashi felt a blush come to his cheeks at the knowledge of someone unknown watching their exchange.

“Be still, Naru, we’re going to have a snack.” He tried to impress propriety onto the baby, but there was no change. Sighing, he turned toward the house, leading the way for the chuckling woman to follow him inside.

Kakashi’s kitchen was larger than was necessary for a household of three, but with all the people visiting them so often, he regularly found he felt claustrophobic in the space. Tonight there was no one else hanging around, and it was quiet as he entered. They had sectioned off an area for Naruto, making a mini barricade in one corner, because he didn’t like to be held as they made food. That was where he sat the blonde down, handing him a sippy cup of apple juice from earlier in the day.

Mikoto took the initiative to also sit her baby in there, and the two children looked at each other in confusion for a moment before just grinning and starting to play with the little blocks and stuffed animals. Kakashi realized he had tended, and relaxed his stance. This would be a longer talk, then, it seemed.

“Do you prefer Chamomile or Oolong? We may also have some Mint, if you prefer.” He went into host-mode, filling the kettle as he spoke, and quickly lighting a burner to start it heating. Mikoto was seated at the kotatsu, watching the two babies play, when he turned back around.

She was still smiling so softly. It was unnerving. “You’ve done an excellent job raising Naruto,” she commented, as casually as she would comment on the weather. “Kushina was so proud when she found out she was pregnant. She would be so happy to see you two together. She had a real soft spot for you, too, you know.”

Kakashi felt that soul-crushing weight, the shame and guilt of his failure to protect her. He knew his face went less-politely blank when Mikoto turned back to watching the boys play. “I’ve done what I need to make him successful and strong like his parents,” he politely refuted.

Mikoto turned back, black eyes suddenly calculate, though her tone remained pleasant. “But you’ve done more than that, haven’t you? He is happy. He plays with your summons as if they’re pets instead of weapons of war. He’s growing at a rate that almost defies biology, likely the result of the Kyuubi, but you still love him all the same. And you do love him, anyone with eyes can see that. The whole village is saying that you’ve gone soft.”

Kakashi felt like he was being weighed, like he was back in the war and was staring at an enemy nin instead of an inactive Shinobi-turned-mother. His mouth went dry, and that tightness in his chest only increased. He couldn’t breath. She wasn’t giving off any killing intent, but he felt like he was about to die. He couldn’t speak.

“You haven’t, though, have you? You would kill me right now if I tried to hurt him.” Her eyes softened, and that sweet smile was back. “You don’t have to worry about that, though. I’m here because I loved Kushina too.”

Kakashi felt like he could breathe again when her face softened. He was still having trouble forming words, but she was patient in her waiting. The kettle went off behind him, and he turned away to grab it off the burner.

His question of her tea preference hadn’t been answered, so he prepared three cups of Oolong, already feeling the wards hum in welcome as Iruka came back. He could hear the happy barks and yips of his nin-ken greeting the Genin, and he heard soft laughter filtering into the house.

All of this gave him time to calm himself, to put his thoughts in order before he could respond. He grabbed a glass to fill with water, another with apple juice, and carried the tray of drinks to the table. He heard a huge puff, felt the drain of the summon on his chakra dissolve, and Iruka brought Itachi inside with him, just as he expected.

Seeing the Genin come into the kitchen with a shy Itachi holding his hand was almost too cute for him to hold in his smile. Almost.

“I didn’t know we were expecting guests tonight.” Iruka’s voice was just as warm as usual, and he smiled politely at Mikoto even as Itachi detached himself to run over to her side.

Kakashi couldn’t keep from smiling at the way Iruka’s appearance immediately distracted Naruto, who squealed and bounced excitedly. “Ru! Ru!” He babbled, earning himself a ruffle of his blonde hair. He didn’t pick him up, though, and Naruto was quickly back to babbling nonsense at the other baby as soon as the brunette turned away.

Itachi watched with wide, dark eyes. “Okaa-san, is it okay for otouto to play with a Hatake?” He was so quiet that he wouldn’t have been heard without enhanced Shinobi senses, but Kakashi and Iruka both immediately stiffened. “Otou-san says thats Hatakes can’t be trusted.”

Iruka’s face went red, and Kakashi could see his temper flaring. Mikoto was swift to cut in, though. “Your father doesn’t always know what’s best, Itachi. That’s why we’re here. We’re going to make an ally of the Hatakes. Remember those dogs you played with? They’re Hatakes as well. Did you still enjoy playing with them?” Her matter-of-fact way of speaking to her son, even at his young age, made it very clear why Itachi was already considered a genius. He must have taken after his mother.

Her simplification of a familial summoning contract left a bit out, but it was smart wording.

Itachi almost looked like he had been scolded, but he nodded along. “Okay. I’d like to be able to play with those dogs again, so I think I like the Hatakes.”

As if it was that simple, Mikoto smiled at him and nodded back before turning that same smile to Kakashi. The teen was feeling he had more of a grasp of the situation, so he distributed the drinks as he and Iruka also sat at the Kotatsu. He sat tea in front of Mikoto, Iruka, and himself, and sat the apple juice in front of Itachi. The water was also for Iruka, who downed it almost immediately. He was always thirsty after training.

Kakashi found his voice at last. “You want to make us allies?” He didn’t try to keep the skepticism from his voice.

Mikoto didn’t mind, she answered immediately, “I want to ensure that there is no reason for two of Konoha’s oldest clans to fight.” She was smiling softly again. “Kushina approached me in the last days of her pregnancy, and we talked at length. She was worried about the pain of giving birth.” She chuckled, and Iruka made a face. Kakashi didn’t, but he agreed with the brunette wholeheartedly. “We also talked about her plans for when she would return to active duty.”

That made sense. Kakashi remembered Kushina nearly driving Minato up the wall with her want to do something, to use her chakra, to be useful to the village. It was very amusing to watch her go from pleading to furious after just one word.

The teen sighed and rubbed the back of his head, feeling that same itch after his months off missions. “She wanted to leave the village so badly that Minato assigned me to watch her,” he admitted. He was the only one with even a chance of stopping her if she started to be reckless.

Mikoto chuckled, “I know. She hated it, she moaned about how much of a stickler you were for the rules.” Her smile brightened a bit. “She also asked me to care for Naruto when her and Minato were both away. She knew I wasn’t going back to active duty, especially after Sasuke was born.”

That wasn’t surprising, but the fact that she was there, bringing this up to Kakashi, definitely was. “You’re offering to continue with that arrangement. You would care for Naruto when we couldn’t?” His gaze flicked to Iruka quickly, noticing that the boy seemed content to be a bystander of the conversation.

Mikoto nodded and continued, “It would also strengthen the bond of the Uchiha and Hatake to what it once was. Having Naruto and Sasuke grown up together would be beneficial for future arrangements.” Was that a hint at a marriage contract in the future? It was possible, but Kakashi tucked that away for later thought.

“What reason do we have to trust you?” He asked, knowing it was a ride question, but he needed to see how she would react to provocation.

She didn’t react, though, just nodded as if this was reasonable. “We will make a contract, bound with our chakra, to ensure that Naruto is protected at all times while at the Uchiha compound or while left in our care.” She really was prepared when she came here.

Kakashi felt Iruka’s arm bump his, drawing his eyes back to the brunette. “This means we won’t have to worry about Anko or Genma accidentally killing him while we’re on missions.” He seemed to have already decided to trust the Uchiha, even after the comments that made him so furious earlier. 

He sighed and rubbed at the back of his head again, mussing his silver hair. “Okay. That arrangement seems acceptable. When I go back to active duty in October, we’ll sign the contract,” he agreed.

Mikoto looked between the two of them, her smile turning sly. “That will work. This is the new Hatake the village has been talking about, then? He seems a bit young.” Her eyes were sharp as they pinned Kakashi, and he was pretty sure he looked like a tomato under his mask. He just hoped it was all hidden.

Iruka sputtered, almost choking on his tea, and his face went completely red. “H-Ha-Hatake! I’m an Umino! Iruka Umino!”

Kakashi snorted. “Shinobi gossip more than is good for their health.” It was true. For a village full of secrets, it was very hard to keep any of them.

The older Uchiha just laughed, the sound more genuine than her previous ones. “Well I’m glad the rumors about this are true, anyway.” She finished her tea and stood gracefully, taking Itachi’s hand. “We will stop by again, so Sasuke and Naruto can get more acquainted. Have a good evening, boys.” She scooped up Sasuke and left before either of them to get another word out.

Their embarrassment continued on, and Kakashi found himself unwilling to remove his mask around Iruka for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! I can only write if I get comments. I’m pretty sure I couldn’t get this chapter out without all the great comments on the last chapter! Thanks, guys!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, they’re very inspiring and have kept me mostly on track. I have been writing a couple of other one-shots or toying with the idea of another multi-chapter. But I’m trying to focus and write more of this, I promise!
> 
> Anyway, I hope there aren’t too many errors, so enjoy!

Some days are a lot easier than others.

Iruka hadn’t woken up in a cold sweat in weeks. Since he started sleeping with Kakashi and Naruto, really.

He also hadn’t dreamt about his mother and father dying, about the looks on their faces as he was carried to safety by a masked ANBU that night. He hadn’t dreamt about their home being destroyed, about sobbing as he picked through the rubble of their house and found very little that could be salvaged. All he really had were a few partially-damaged pictures. A blanket that had still smelled faintly of his mother when he found it, the soft scent of coconut making him break down anew.

He kept that blanket, even though it was dirty and worn. It was in a scroll, sealed away to keep it safe from any further damage.

The nights were better now. And even most of the days. But sometimes he was so alone, even in a crowd of people.

It was one of those days.

Iruka sat on the floor, back against the couch, and watched as Genma carefully walked Naruto around the room. With Genma’s help, the little blonde was nearly running, wearing the tiny Shinobi sandals that Iruka had gotten him.

They were getting too small. He would need to get new ones. Again.

Gai was making lunch, arguing with Anko that dango was not acceptable as a full meal. Anko was using Gai for target practice, throwing the dango sticks as if they were senbon. If Kakashi caught her doing that in the house, he’d be furious. The no weapons around the baby rule still stood.

Where was Kakashi?

Oh right. On a mission.

He’d been gone for days. The mission was S-rank, no one could tell Iruka where he’d gone or how long he’d be gone for. They were soulmates, couldn’t he at least know a timeframe?

Nope. Nothing. It was above his clearance.

Iruka was working so hard with his Genin team. He wanted to be a Chuunin. He wanted to be a Jounin. Where was Kakashi?

He felt faint, head spinning and heart pounding. He was somewhere dangerous. He could feel the slice of a katana, the heat of a katon. He smelled blood, and he knew it was his own. He felt a splash of warmth across his face and the blood smell got stronger. This time it wasn’t his own.

Iruka woke up with a gasp.

Naruto was asleep on his chest, and his heart was pounding. He was in bed.

Was that a dream?

He cuddled Naruto closer and slipped back into sleep.

^~^

Kakashi looked worried. Iruka didn’t like the way his eyebrows cinched together and his jaw set, the way his eyes followed him across the room.

He yawned. “I just haven’t been sleeping the best. I had some weird dreams while you were gone.”

Kakashi was watching him with his Sharingan, Iruka realized. He really must be worried after all.

“Ruka.” The soft voice stopped him as he was about to put the kettle on the stove. He looked down, and realized there was no water in the kettle.

“Oh. You’re right. Gotta fill it first.” He filled the kettle and put it on the stove, then turned back to the kotatsu, where Kakashi was sitting and still staring at him.

“Ruka, are you sure?” That soft tone killed him, made him so guilty for worrying the older teen.

“I’m not a baby, Kashi, I can deal with a few restless nights when you’re gone.” He realized he sounded petulant, but he couldn’t help it. He sat across from Kakashi, sliding under the blanket. He heard movement and a foot tapped his leg.

“Hey, I know you’re not a baby. But isn’t it weird that you dreamt those things while I was-” The teen cut off his sentence, face going blank. Ah, confidential. Kakashi always went blank when he couldn’t talk about it.

The brunette smiled, stifling a yawn rather unsuccessfully. “Maybe it’s this bond thing. Being soulmates must have more perks than just calming chakra,” he mumbled, not caring that it was rude.

Kakashi went a little pink, like he did any time Iruka brought up their soul bond. He looked thoughtful, though, and nodded. “Maybe. I’m still trying to find more information on it.” His worried face came back. No wonder everyone called him Daddy Hatake, he worried way too much. “I’m going to ask Mikoto to look into anything they may have in the Uchiha archives. I’m sure there have been documented cases of it among the Uchiha, even if it goes all the way back to Madara.”

Iruka nodded, and the kettle whistled. He started to get up, but Kakashi was already at the stove, turning off the burner and removing the kettle. He made two cups and returned to the kotatsu with them.

The Jounin looked nervous for a moment, but sat next to Iruka instead of across from him. He reached out slowly, and wrapped an arm around the Genin, pulling him into his side. Iruka rested his head on his shoulder, and felt the tension leave his body on a shuddering sigh.

He drifted off to sleep, and Kakashi let him. He woke up to cold tea, and silver hair resting on top of his.

^~^

Iruka was starving, but he was running so late. He didn’t have time to pack a lunch or make breakfast, he needed to get to his training.

He’d slept in. It was so unlike him, but he knew why. He’d been up late, pouring over all the information they had on the soul bond. Kakashi was on a mission, so he hadn’t wanted to sleep anyway, too worried about what would happen when he dreamt.

He was still trying to pull his hair into a ponytail with one hand, Naruto happily giggling on his hip, when he exited his bedroom and smelled eggs cooking.

No one ever came over for breakfast. Iruka was immediately on edge, forgetting about his hair as he flipped out a kunai and hushed Naruto softly. The little blonde was smart, too smart for his own good, and he went quiet even if he didn’t understand why.

Iruka felt out for the wards, relaxing only slightly when they were still firmly in place, and crept towards the kitchen. He should have been at training already, so whoever was there likely didn’t know he was there. Of all the Chuunin that visited them regularly, none would show up and cook without one of them being there.

When he got to the doorway, he caught just a glimpse of silver hair before he was disarmed, staring dumbly at the kunai that had been in his hand but then was in Kakashi’s.

Oh. Kakashi was back. That explained breakfast. However…

“Kakashi, you can’t scare me like that! I didn’t know you were home, I thought-” he broke off on his rant, not sure what exactly he’d been thinking. It was something bad. “When did you even get back! You’ve been gone for a week!”

Iruka knew his face was red, and tried to hide it in Naruto’s hair, but the little traitor was already babbling and reaching for the older teen. “Shi! Shi!” He nearly fell out of Iruka’s arms from struggling so much, and Kakashi just gave him a fond smile as he took him.

He turned that same fond smile up to Iruka, and actually looked a little scolded. It was so strange to see that on his face, his bare face, that Iruka felt himself frozen as Kakashi answered him calmly. “I got back this morning. You were still asleep. I found your notes in the library, and I wanted to thank you for taking such care with them. It’ll be very useful to have the information compiled like that.”

Iruka remembered his careful note-taking, how long he’d spent pouring over the documents they’d found in the Hatake library as well as those Mikoto loaned them, and the way his hand had been cramped by the time he finished writing. It was all worth it for the expression of relief on Kakashi’s face.

“Oh. Well… I was running late. But if I don’t need to take Naru over to the Uchiha’s…” His stomach growled loudly, and he flushed in embarrassment. “Did you make any extra?”

Kakashi’s face slipped back into his normal mask of indifference, but his cheeks went a little pink as he nodded. “I was hoping to catch you before you had to leave. There’s a bento for your lunch, too.”

Iruka grinned, suddenly feeling much better about the day to come. “You’re the best, Kashi,” he chirped, slipping past the Jounin into the kitchen and pulling his hair up into its normal ponytail as he padded across the room.

The brunette set about plating their breakfasts, noticing that there were enough eggs and stir fried vegetables for all three of them, though Naruto only ate if it was off one of their plates. At 18 months, the kid was getting much too spoiled, but Iruka didn’t have the heart to do anything about it, and Kakashi didn’t seem to have noticed.

He carried their plates to the kotatsu, and looked up when he noticed Kakashi was still standing in the doorway, watching him. “Are you not hungry?” Iruka knew Kakashi came back from every mission starving, knew that he didn’t eat on missions unless it was ration bars, so he knew he sounded confused about the teen’s hesitation.

Kakashi just shook his head as if to clear it and sat Naruto on his feet, the little blonde quickly running over the the kotatsu and crawling halfway under the blankets next to Iruka. The Jounin followed more slowly, watching Naruto with that same small, fond smile. He sat across from the Genin and continued to stare, even as he ate.

It was a bit unsettling for Iruka sometimes, but he was more accustomed to that single grey eye following him than he had been when he first moved in. He just ignored it and let Naruto “sneak” food off his plate. He wasn’t sure why Kakashi found watching him to be so interesting, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“Naru is still in his no phase.” He said conversationally, glancing down at the little boy and pretending not to notice the spoonful of eggs he shoved quickly in his mouth. “He said Gai the other day when we were having dinner with him, so I think you may want to check in the poor guy. He may still be crying from joy.”

An amused huff from across the table spurred Iruka on, and he kept his eyes on his own plate as he continued. “Anko taught him the word dango. She snuck some to him, but she didn’t give him the stick, so I didn’t think it was too big of a deal. She’s a bit upset that he started calling her dango after that, though.” He glanced up just for a moment, catching the soft look on the teen’s face before he looked back down. “Genma already wants to teach him how to throw senbon. I tried to tell him that he’s not old enough yet, but I think you may want to step in on that one. He doesn’t listen much.” He chuckled as he remembered the kicked-puppy look he got from the other brunette when he had Asuma and Raido haul him out of the house just a few days before. He was a menace.

“When he’s two.” Kakashi surprised him by speaking, and Iruka blinked up at him.

“What about it?” He was confused, but Kakashi was patient. He gestured to Naruto.

“He’ll have the fine motor skills to start learning to throw weapons when he’s two. That’s when- well, I’m told that’s when I was taught.” He seemed uncomfortable to admit this, and Iruka reached across the table to place a hand over his.

“You aren’t making a mistake, Kashi. You aren’t your dad. He’s going to be great.” He kept his voice soft and low, feeling his heart ache for the other boy.

They had talked about Kakashi’s concern for Naruto’s genius on only one occasion, when Kakashi came back from a particularly hard mission completely covered in blood, and had woken Iruka up with shaking hands. He’d needed grounding, and Iruka was there for him as he poured out his worries and fears for the child.

He babbled about all the terrible things he’d done and seen on missions, about how he’d just watched an enemy nin rape a woman while she cried and begged him not to hurt her children. How Kakashi had torn the man limb from limb, screaming his frustration, and how his teammates had simply watched. He was covered in that man’s blood, and Kakashi had come home with it still soaking into his hair and his clothes because he needed to know that Naruto and Iruka were safe.

Iruka had realized for the first time the horrors that Kakashi went through for the village. He’d felt impossibly young and naive.

Kakashi dropped his gaze to the table for the first time, seemingly cowed in the face of Iruka’s kindness. “Yeah. He has you to teach him compassion.”

The Jounin’s compliments always made him feel strangely fuzzy, and the brunette just squeezed his hand again. “And he has you to teach him the importance of teamwork.”

Kakashi’s face twisted into a grimace, and he let out what would have been a whine had it come from anyone else. “Ruka- I don’t- I’m not sure-”

Iruka cut him off, pinning the teen with a pointed stare. “Well, I am.” His tone made it clear that the conversation was over, and he looked back down at his plate to see it was empty. Naruto was giggling and huddled into his side. It was time to go anyway. “I have training this morning. We’re taking a day mission, so I won’t be back till tomorrow. Be good for me, Naru-chan!” He cooed, scooping Naruto up and blowing a raspberry on his cheek.

Naruto squeaked in delight and squirmed violently. “No! Ru! No tickle! Naru good! No tickle!” He screeched, laughing despite his protests.

Iruka chuckled and ruffled his hair, sitting him back on his feet. “As long as you’re good, Naru-chan. Kashi is here today, so you’ll be with him. Don’t pull Pakkun’s ears.” He sharpened his tone on the order, knowing that last time Pakkun had ended up complaining for a full week. Naruto could be a menace.

The little blonde just nodded and vanished under the table, crawling out from under it next to Kakashi and trying to mimic his perfect pose. He wasn’t quite disciplined enough to keep his legs fully under him like that, but it was cute he was trying. The teen dropped a hand onto his head and also ruffled his hair, drawing another giggle from him.

“Stay safe, Iruka.” His voice was soft, almost to the point that the brunette didn’t hear him as he left. He did, though, and he knew he was grinning much too brightly as he grabbed the bento from the counter and dashed out the door.

^~^

Kakashi hadn’t dreamt in so long that when he woke up in a cold sweat, remembering the feeling of a kunai in his shoulder and arm around his neck, he went on the defensive thinking he was being attacked.

He was alone.

The room was dark, but he knew that no one else was there. He raised a hand to his shoulder, just above his ANBU tattoo, and felt nothing. No blood, no pain. It was just a dream.

Naruto shuffled and whined next to him, rubbing his eyes and looking pouty at having been woken up. Kakashi just cuddled him to his chest, feeling more exhausted than he should, and went back to sleep.

^~^

Iruka was in a tree, gasping for breath, as he tried to figure out what to do.

They had been attacked by a missing-nin, Iwa from his headband, and he was separated from his team.

He had a kunai in his shoulder, and he was leaving it there until he was sure he wouldn’t bleed out from removing it. He wasn’t sure yet. His throat ached, but he’d escaped the hold the Iwa nin put him in by hitting a few pressure points and deadening his arm. He was very glad for his training sessions with Kakashi and Gai.

Iruka had never been in this situation before. He felt like he was being hunted. Where was his sensei? Where did Izumo and Kotetsu go?

He had the intel they were playing courier for, the scroll was safely strapped into the pouch on his hip, and he was very glad he’d been the one on guard when they got attacked. He didn’t want to think what would have happened if he’d been asleep when the missing-nin attacked. Was this intel what he was after?

Iruka was a Shinobi. He was trained to handle this. It didn’t make him any less frightened, but he was prepared when his trap went off, the explosion tag nearly taking out the tree he was standing in as the missing-nin had apparently tried to sneak up behind him.

He hopped one tree over, turned around as he did and staring toward the trap. Had it caught him?

The ninja wire he’d laced with his chakra was empty, and Iruka started to move again, jumping from tree to tree as he tried to find the enemy. He really hoped he would get into another trap, but he couldn’t count on it.

This guy was obviously not the smartest, though, and another explosion sounded. This one involved more fire, and Iruka knew he’d been caught in it when he heard a loud cursing. He dared to move in close enough to see, and he almost sighed in relief at the sight of the man caught in the wire, his face looking a little more charred than it had earlier that night.

Iruka paused. Should he kill him? Should he keep him alive for information? Had this man killed his teammates?

A sudden shift in the air behind him had Iruka spinning quickly, a kunai at the ready, but his sensei was there. It was just Shibi-sensei. He still couldn’t bring himself to drop his kunai, feeling the adrenaline rush making him shake slightly as he came down from it. His sensei was there. He was safe.

“You caught him. Good job, Iruka. Go back to camp. I’ll handle him.” His inflection-less tone was as disconcerting as usual, but Iruka just nodded jerkily and took off. He didn’t want to be privy to whatever Shibi-sensei was going to do.

The camp was quiet. Kotetsu and Izumo were standing tensely, waiting. Iruka couldn’t look at them as he returned. He still wasn’t sure what had happened, but he would find out when Shibi wrote his mission report. For now…

“Ko… do you think you can help me patch this up?” He asked softly, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Twin sighs of relief made him look up, and he noticed his teammates were looking at him guiltily. Izumo was shaking, but he reached toward Iruka’s uninjured shoulder. “You’re- you’re not mad at us?” His voice was shaking as much as he was.

Iruka was confused, but he was too tired for it. He sat down on his bedroll, and watched as his teammates also sat next to him, Kotetsu starting to pull out the necessary medical supplies. “Of course not. Why would I be mad?”

They still looked so guilty. “We froze. When that missing-nin showed up, and your wards alerted us, we-” Izumo broke off, looking stricken. “And you drew him away from the camp and got injured, but we couldn’t do anything.”

Iruka nodded understandingly, and tried to smile, even as he was pulling the kunai from his shoulder. That hurt almost more than when it went in, so he had to wince before responding. “Well, this was our first time being attacked like this. Anyone could have frozen like that. I was scared, too,” he mumbled the last part, and held back another wince as Kotetsu carefully helped him lift his shirt over his head so his shoulder could be properly cleaned and bandaged.

Both boys looked a little relieved, if no less guilty, and they started to work together to make sure Iruka’s shoulder was cleaned, sewn, and bandaged. He was glad there didn’t seem to be any damage to his tendons, though it had sunk in far enough that it hurt to move his arm.

Shibi appeared at the edge of their camp, varying a scroll with him. Iruka wondered for a moment if he’d sealed the missing-nin inside it dead or alive, but didn’t ask. He wasn’t meant to know about those things, he only knew because of Kakashi.

“We have 4 hours till dawn. I’m taking watch. We’ll be back to Konoha with the intel by noon.” Their sensei looked at them from behind his dark glasses, face as blank as every Aburame. “Good job, Iruka. Go to sleep.” He disappeared, probably taking a spot in one of the trees above them, but the three Genin just looked at each other.

None of them had ever really gotten praised by their sensei. It felt like a step in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! I’m hoping to post another chapter this weekend. I had to rewrite this one way too many times, but I have a start on the next, so we’ll see!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

It was so nice to be back in Konoha, but Iruka was still feeling apprehensive. He felt itchy, though he wasn’t sure why. He was just glad they had the rest of the afternoon off, he felt like he needed to see-

Kakashi was standing in the mission room, watching Naruto terrorize a group of Jounin that were standing in line with their mission reports. The teen was smiling smugly under his mask, Iruka could tell from the tilt of his head, and Naruto was babbling to one of the Jounin. He seemed to be trying to talk one of them out of a weapon, though they all knew better than to hand anything over. Especially with Kakashi watching.

Iruka broke out into a grin, and didn’t contain his excitement as he ran over to scoop the blonde up in his good arm. “Naru-chan! You can’t have this nice Jounin-san‘s katana. You need to ask Kashi-san first, remember? Kashi-san makes the rules.” He grinned brightly at the Yamanaka that Naruto had been pestering, noticing the Hyuuga and Uchiha that were trying not to look amused behind him. “Thank you for your patience, Jounin-san.”

The Yamanaka just looked a bit uncomfortable and nodded, stepping forward in line as he realized he was next at the mission desk.

Kakashi was watching him again, Iruka could feel it, and he was surprised when he looked over to see that he was right next to him. He hadn’t even noticed he moved, but he was at his shoulder, fingers gently sliding over the torn sleeve and bandages underneath.

“You got hurt? I thought this was a D-rank.” He looked suspiciously at Shibi, who ignored them. “How did you get hurt?” His single grey eye was dark as it seemed to pin Iruka down when it caught his.

“It was a D-rank. We just happened to run across an Iwa missing-nin that got a bit kunai-happy.” Iruka tried to blow the situation off, but Kakashi was not having it.

His eye narrowed and he snatched Iruka’s hand, flicking through the signs for a shunshin. Naruto was old enough to not be bothered by the weird displacement, but Iruka had never really gotten used to it. He found himself dizzy but in the safe confines of the compound, a steady hand on his shoulder leading him into the house.

Kakashi took Naruto, placing him on his feet, and let him go running around the living room while he guided Iruka to the couch. He carefully pushed the Genin onto the cushions and only hesitated for a moment before he pulled his shirt over his head. His fingers were cold as they unwrapped the bandages, but is was a nice contrast to how warm Iruka felt from their long trek back to the village.

“A missing-nin from Iwa?” The Jounin prompted, carefully looking over the stitches in a way that made his distaste clear. He was still wearing his mask, but his visible eye was expressive enough.

Iruka let himself be treated, relaxing into the couch. He was still tired from the chakra used in those traps. “Yeah, he jumped us. I was on watch, so he tried to take me out with that Taijutsu hold you use on Gai when he’s being too passionate.” That earned him a snort, and he smiled even as he remembered his panic in the moment. “I used the technique he uses on you to deaden your arm by hitting pressure points. He wasn’t expecting me to fight back, I think.”

Kakashi looked a little proud when he caught Iruka’s eyes, raising an eyebrow. “He must not have been higher than Chuunin rank if that worked on him.”

It made Iruka blush, but he nodded. “Probably. When I got loose, I got him with a kunai, but he got me back, so…” He hummed in thought, trying to remember how the rest unfolded. It had happened so fast. “I guess I just led him away so that he wouldn’t get to Ko or Zumo. He followed me, but with a kunai in his leg, he was a bit slow. I set some traps, and he got caught in a couple before he was actually tangled in the ninja wire. Then Shibi-sensei showed up and handled it.”

Kakashi’s eyebrows pulled together, and he looked like he wanted to ask more questions but was restraining himself. Iruka had a feeling he was missing something. “So your Jounin-sensei only showed up once he was captured. In your trap.” This seemed to be concerning. He was definitely missing something.

“Yeah. He got the brunt of a couple of paper bombs. That modified one that’s mostly just fire caught him by surprise, I think! That’s when he got caught in the wire.” He couldn’t help feeling a bit proud of his trap work, and his work on Fuinjutsu was obviously paying off.

With the amount of effort he’d been putting in, he was very glad it wasn’t going to waste.

Kakashi was thinking about something else, though, even as he distractedly used chakra to heal Iruka’s shoulder. He had removed the stitches so carefully that the brunette hadn’t even noticed until he felt that green chakra seeping into his skin. When he looked over, the wound was already almost gone, and by the end there was only a bit of a scar to show for it.

His first scar as a Shinobi.

It made his stomach clench in what could be anxiety or excitement.

Apparently, the Jounin had decided to share his insight. He sighed and stretched his hands, obviously not accustomed to using healing jutsu. “They’re going to put you forward for the Chuunin exams. You have three months before the first test.”

Iruka felt like he’d swallowed his tongue, panic spiking through him. “What!” He squeaked, and he would have felt embarrassed about the amused look in that grey eye if it weren’t for the way his heart was trying to escape his chest. “I can’t go to the Chuunin exams! I’ll die! I’m nowhere near that capable!”

Kakashi chuckled and shrugged. “You’ve been training hard, you took out a missing-nin of unknown rank without assistance from your team, and you did so without even killing him. It’s harder to incapacitate than it is to kill. Trust me.” He looked away, but Iruka just shook his head.

“They won’t put me up for the exam. I won’t make it through, Shibi-sensei knows that. I would just embarrass him and Konoha if I competed.” He felt like he could say a lot more about the subject, but he was suddenly caught in the look of annoyance the Jounin was giving him.

Kakashi obviously thought differently. “There are plenty of Chuunin in Konoha with less capability. I’ve worked with them.” The teen did not sound like that was a good thing. “It isn’t a sure thing, but if Shibi-san decided not to intervene… He’s at least thinking about it. You should train more. I’ll help you.”

Iruka whined and pouted. He didn’t think he was anywhere near ready to be a Chuunin. “Kashi, what if I go there and die? Or…” He had some trouble getting the words out. “What if I don’t die, but embarrass myself and don’t make Chuunin? I don’t think I’d ever have the guts to try again.” He could hear the whine still in his voice, and he should have felt embarrassed about it. Somehow, he just didn’t.

Kakashi shrugged. His face was almost bored it was so apathetic, and Iruka knew that he was hiding his laughter in that disinterest. “We just have to make sure you can pass.”

^~^

When one is a Shinobi, even a Genin, birthdays are often shoved aside in favor of missions or training or just not caring about them.

Iruka Umino’s 13th birthday snuck up on him, really. He wasn’t expecting it, and it was his second birthday without his parents. His second birthday as a Genin of Konoha.

He had a hard day of training, running through katas on repeat for hours. He needed to perfect his form if he was going to try for Chuunin. He still hadn’t been told anything official, but he wouldn’t leave anything to chance. His form was improving, and Genma and Anko had recently been taking turns on training with him to perfect his aim. Anko could make a perfect Konoha Leaf with dango sticks, and he wasn’t there yet, but he needed to be.

He stopped by the Uchiha compound on his way home, glad to see Naruto running around with Sasuke quite happily. The two boys had become such good friends, and Sasuke was older but Naruto wasn’t going to get left behind, that was for sure. Mikoto told him all about their day of terrorizing Itachi, who was so close to being ready for the Academy that he was mostly spending time training rather than playing. He was a little genius, but his concentration couldn’t hold up to the two boys.

When Iruka carried Naruto home, he was already asleep before they left the compound. He was getting so strong, growing so quickly, and it was nice to be able to carry him across the village without him squirming and wanting to run around.

He wasn’t surprised when he noticed the compound was lit up, assuming that Gai or Genma or possibly even Kurenai and Asuma would be there for dinner. It seemed like someone was always there when Kakashi was away on a mission, at least in the evenings. He would be more suspicious of a conspiracy if he wasn’t already completely aware that Kakashi was just too protective of Naruto, and by extension Iruka, to leave them alone for too long.

He was not expecting Kakashi to be home, though.

The Jounin had just left for a mission the day before, and usually he was gone for days when he went out. There he stood, though, in the kitchen, with a stirfry sizzling in the pan in front of him, and Pakkun at his feet, looking like he’d been begging scraps rather successfully. Both looked up when Iruka entered the room, but a quick finger to his lips silenced them while he went to put Naruto to bed.

His little crib was still in Kakashi’s room, his nursery more of a play room, but he mostly slept on the bed with Kakashi or Iruka instead of by himself. This time, Iruka did lay him down in his crib, giving him a blanket and his stuffed fox. He was still out, completely undisturbed by being moved.

When Iruka returned to the kitchen, Kakashi was sitting in his normal spot at the kotatsu, and two plates of food were on the table. He was obviously waiting, though he wasn’t as obvious as to be watching the doorway. Pakkun was less subtle, and his tail thumped against the floor when he saw him.

Iruka was accustomed to all the dogs, but Pakkun was secretly his favorite. He gave Kakashi a lot of shit, didn’t hold back from scolding him like the child he was when it was appropriate. The rest of the pack seemed more deferential, but Pakkun just thought he was a brat.

“What’s the special occasion? Pakkun never gets to have dinner at the table.” He grinned at the little Ninken as he sat down, and was quick to start scratching his ears in the way that he knew made Pakkun melt.

Kakashi gave him the same put-out look that he always did when he spoiled his dogs. “Pakkun and I have something to discuss with you. So he’s not here for dinner, the timing is just convenient.” He hedged, as if there wasn’t a dog bowl full of kibble sitting on the table next to their own plates.

Iruka rolled his eyes at him, but he still gave the teen a smile. “That doesn’t answer my question, Kashi.” He put on his best no-nonsense voice, and Pakkun stifled a chuckle rather obviously. Iruka stopped scratching his ears, giving him a disapproving look and ignoring the puppy eyes that tried to coax him back. “You should behave too, Pakkun. You could also answer my question, you know.”

Both had the sense to look mildly scolded. Kakashi picked up his chopsticks and avoided answering immediately by starting to eat. And really, it would be a shame for the food to get cold. The younger boy just sighed and shook his head, but he followed the older boy’s lead. He could tell when Kakashi was unsure of how to say something, the corners of his mouth just slightly turned down and his lips in a thin line.

Iruka maybe spent too much time looking at Kakashi’s mouth.

The silver-haired teen cleared his throat after a few minutes of eating in silence. “You’ve got two months until the Chuunin exams.” It seemed a bit of a non-sequitur, but Iruka nodded.

“I’ve been training hard. We took our first C-rank mission last week. An escort. It was a nice change of pace.” He was still hoping Kakashi was wrong about the Chuunin exams, but he wasn’t taking chances on not being ready.

The Jounin just nodded and looked at Pakkun. He seemed hesitant, and it was so strange to realize that, but Iruka unfolded his legs from their crossed position under the kotatsu and slipped a foot over to nudge Kakashi’s leg. It got his attention, and that grey eye moved back to him. “You’re good with seals. It’s likely your family was once from Uzushio.” Another non-sequitur.

Iruka was getting confused, and he shifted a bit uncomfortably. “Probably. Um. Yeah, that’s likely.” He took another bite to avoid having to say more.

He really wished he hadn’t, though, when he nearly choked on it at Kakashi’s next statement. “I’m going to teach you how to summon my Ninken.”

Iruka burst into a coughing fit, face going red, and Kakashi was suddenly beside him and hovering and obviously unsure if he needed to help him not choke to death. The brunette used his shoulder to stabilize himself, fingers digging into the black sleeveless top and pale skin. He would have felt bad about the concern on the older boy’s face if it weren’t for the fact that this was Kakashi’s fault.

Once he was able to breathe, he kept his hand there on Kakashi’s shoulder. He still felt like he needed the stability, and he turned so that he was facing the older teen, both of them on their knees. “What do you mean? They’re Hatake Ninken, Kakashi. I can’t-” He broke off and looked down, clearing his throat. “I can’t accept that.”

He didn’t realize he had sucked his lip into his mouth and was chewing it thoroughly until he tasted blood. He was too tense, he wasn’t sure why Kakashi would offer something so personal. His Ninken were the only family he’d had after his father’s death, at least until he made one with his team.

Pakkun interjected when Kakashi stayed silent. “Kid, you’re already part of the pack. None of the boys would have a problem answering your summons, myself included.” His voice was just as gruff as usual, drawing brown eyes over to him from where they’d been glued to the floor. “If this brat is willing to share our attention with you when he summons us, what makes you think he wouldn’t be okay with you doing the summoning?”

The little pug looked very serious, and it was always strange to hear him sounding so… human. But Iruka knew that the Ninken were all like that, they were summons, and they were particularly smart ones at that. He knew they were capable trackers, hunters, strategists, and amazingly strong. Having them on his side, especially in something like the Chuunin exams, would be a great help.

He was still unsure, and it must have shown in his eyes, in the way he was still sucking on his bleeding lip, because Kakashi’s pale hands came up to touch his face, gently pulling it up to look at him.

Iruka’s breath caught at how close they were. Kakashi’s hands were cupping his jaw, his fingers spread down his neck, and he had removed his headband at some point to stare at him with both eyes open. The Sharingan wasn’t as scary when it was set in that face, but Iruka found himself flushing brightly as his eyes met the mismatched pair.

Kakashi seemed to have leaned in at some point, their faces only inches apart. Iruka could feel his breath when he spoke. “I would be willing to share them with you. You’re- we’re soulmates.”

It was the first time he’d brought it up without prompting, and it seemed like it held some meaning to him that the younger boy hadn’t really been understanding until just then. It was hard to swallow, and Iruka suddenly felt like his mouth was very dry. He realized his hand was still holding onto Kakashi’s shoulder tightly, and at some point his other hand had done the same. “I- are you- are you sure?” He didn’t know why he was whispering.

That pale face dipped slightly in a nod, and it seemed they had both lost their words. Kakashi’s eyes dropped to Iruka’s abused lip, and the brunette felt his heart pounding as he leaned in to close the distance between them.

It was the softest kiss that Iruka could have imagined, just a press of dry lips against his. He felt like his stomach flipped, and he leaned into it, continuing the contact when Kakashi tried to move away. This seemed to change something, the older teen leaned further down, and Iruka felt a soft swipe of tongue against his lips. It made him gasp, giving that tongue more access to gently tease into his mouth.

Iruka suddenly felt like he was on fire, his nerves firing much too rapidly, and he pulled back without thinking about it, swaying slightly even on his knees. He felt strong arms catch him as he started to fall, and his eyes fluttered fluttered before he realized they’d even closed. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, but it was so intense. It calmed down quickly but he still felt like he was tingling all over, mostly in the places that Kakashi was touching him.

“Iruka. Iruka. Are you okay? Ruka, please answer me.” The older teen was holding him on his lap, and Iruka smiled up at him, feeling dizzy and fluffy and just weird.

“It’s okay, Kashi. It’s a bond thing. I read-” He tried to remember what he’d been saying, what he’d read. “I’m not sure. Something about touch. Mikoto said it was adult things.”

Kakashi looked guilty, like he’d just kicked one of his Ninken. Iruka’s mind was becoming clearer, and he licked his lips nervously. He could taste Kakashi there, as well as his own blood. “Don’t worry, Kashi. I’m okay, really. Something just… I think we need to do more research.” He felt like he could sit back up, but he was reluctant to do so. He did anyway, smiling gratefully at the assistance he was given.

“We won’t do that again. Not without- more research.” The teen still sounded guilty, but there was an edge of conviction to his voice and Iruka felt oddly disappointed. It made sense. But he didn’t like that.

“Right. Okay. We’ll just… not kiss.” He looked away, face heating up, and nodded. “We can do that.”

Kakashi huffed softly, probably trying not to laugh. “We can. We have a lot of training to do, anyway, if you’re going to learn how to summon.” He was back to business as usual, his face becoming passive and unreadable. “I’m sorry if it isn’t the birthday present you wanted, but-”

Iruka’s interrupted. “Birthday what now?” He counted back the days from the last time he knew what the date was. “It’s my birthday?” When had that happened? All this was because it was his birthday?

It was secretly the best birthday ever, and he hadn’t even known it.

“Yeah, you didn’t know?” Kakashi may or may not be thinking he was stupid, Iruka couldn’t tell.

“No! I got the best birthday present ever, and also got kissed for the first time! On my birthday!” He grinned, suddenly feeling very sure he was never going to live up to this when it was Kakashi’s birthday.

“You haven’t ever-” The silver-haired teen looked like he’d been punched.

Iruka shook his head, still looking very pleased. “Nope.”

He was pretty sure Kakashi mumbled something about going to hell, but the older boy just sighed and helped them both to their feet, making sure Iruka could stand on his own.

Pakkun cleared his throat, making both of them jump slightly. “I’ll see you when you sign the contract, kid. Behave, brat.” He seemed amused, but it was hard to tell on his stoic face, and then he was gone in a puff of smoke.

Contract. Right. Iruka was going to be signing a contract. So that he could summon the Hatake Ninken.

Best birthday ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know if you’re liking it so far!
> 
> Are there any things that you guys would like to see with growing Naruto or with the relationship between Iruka and Kakashi?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some made-up backstory here!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Learning to summon the Hatake Ninken was something Kakashi couldn’t really remember doing. He’d been so young at the time, had just become a Genin, and his father had rewarded him by contracting him with the Ninken summons that their family had been bonded with for generations.

He had been so chakra-depleted after summoning Pakkun that first time that he had passed out and missed a day of training, losing his memory of the entire event. Kakashi had lain in bed, with Pakkun curled against his side, and he’d never been happier than when he saw the proud look in his father’s eyes.

Of course, that proud look didn’t last long, and Kakashi had been left alone with the overwhelming guilt of his father’s death, but he had his pack, his Ninken, and they were there to keep him sane. Or relatively so, at least.

Sharing that with Iruka, his soulmate, the boy that he was actually starting to think he might be a bit obsessed with, wasn’t a tough choice to make. He’d planned to share his pack with Naruto, too, when the kid made Genin, but as soon as he realized that Iruka was going to be making Chuunin soon, he realized he wanted to do this.

He decided telling him on his birthday would be nice, and it would leave them plenty of time before the upcoming exams in Kumo.

He really hadn’t planned for things to go the way they had, but when Iruka was there, shaking and flushed and smelling like blood, Kakashi really hadn’t decided to kiss him. He just did it. And just like everything else he didn’t carefully plan out, there were consequences. He wasn’t doing that again. He needed to figure out what information Iruka had left out of his carefully detailed notes, the parts of this bond that were deemed “Adult” by Mikoto.

That would need to wait, though.

Iruka was very often a cuddler when he slept, but with Naruto between them it was easy to just let him cuddle the little blonde. With Naruto sleeping in his crib for once, having fallen asleep uncharacteristically early, Iruka was completely glued to Kakashi’s side in their bed.

Kakashi hadn’t seen an issue with sharing a bed at first, especially with a little baby buffer. He had enjoyed waking up that first time with the two of them there after his panic attack, so it had been nice. He was close to regretting that. 

He was hard. He was trying not to move and jostle the sleeping brunette, Iruka was still a kid, and Kakashi knew he was going to hell. Their little kiss earlier seemed to have awoken a part of him that had been sleeping until then.

He remembered being 12 and having his first kiss taken as part of a mission to get information from some maid in the Daimyo’s house. He remembered feeling slightly disgusted and very empty afterwards, but completing the mission was all he would ever prioritize.

Iruka wasn’t like him, and this just highlighted that. He was so innocent, curling against Kakashi and sleeping so soundly even when the older boy did shift to gently pet his hair. He didn’t jolt awake when touched, didn’t notice how stiff and utterly awake Kakashi was next to him, didn’t even think about noticing that Kakashi had been hard since that blazing kiss that left them both dazed.

Yes, Iruka was all the things that made for a quick death as a Shinobi. Kakashi felt the need to protect him as if it was a physical thing in his chest, filling some of that space that had been so empty for so long.

Kakashi really didn’t know how Iruka could be a Shinobi. He wouldn’t be ANBU, that was for sure, but he may also never be Jounin, not for lack of talent, but for a lack of hardness and coldness that it took to get there.

The teen was overthinking things, he knew, but it was what he did best.

The brunette mumbled something in his sleep, sounding rather like a ramen order, and curled up further. His arm was across Kakashi’s chest, and it moved up until he was clutching the collar of his shirt. Their legs had been barely overlapping, and Iruka drew his knee up until his leg trapped Kakashi’s thighs.

This should not have been so comforting, he should have felt trapped. Kakashi chalked it up to their bond. He was still going to hell.

^~^

Kakashi woke up to fluffy brown hair in his face and a very cuddly Genin on top of him. Iruka’s face was in the crook of his neck, hot breath making the older boy shiver, and he had moved in the night to be chest to chest, legs tangled together and arms circling around his silver hair. One of his hands was actually in his hair, carding through it gently and-

Oh. Iruka was awake. That changed things.

Sleepy brown eyes met his when he tipped his face down to look at the brunette. That bright smile was slow to spread and warmed him from head to toe. Iruka was awake and was cuddling him. He’d made the decision to.

“Good morning.” The Genin whispered, still running his fingers through silver hair.

Kakashi just stared at him blankly for a moment. “Morning.” He wasn’t sure why they were whispering, but he followed Iruka’s lead.

“Has anyone told you that you’re silent when you sleep? You don’t move or make noise at all… it doesn’t even look like you’re breathing.” Of course, as an elite Shinobi, this was all very standard. But those brown eyes looked rather concerned for some reason.

“Yes.” Kakashi felt like an idiot, reduced to one-word responses by those eyes.

“It makes me worry. You’re so still it’s hard to tell you’re even alive.” Iruka looked away, hiding his face in Kakashi’s neck and mumbling against it.

“Oh?” He really should try to say more, maybe reassure him. He couldn’t. He did shift an arm up to rest a hand on the brunette’s back.

Iruka relaxed a bit under his hand. “But I can feel your chakra. It’s like a low hum when you’re sleeping. Usually you hide it, and it only slips when you lose control.” He hummed at the thought, and the sound vibrated through both their chests. Why was this so comfortable?

“Yeah,” Kakashi sighed. He was losing his grip less now, but he still sometimes slipped into that state of panic when he saw a teammate in mortal peril. He’d been taking a lot of solo missions lately.

Iruka suddenly looked up at him, his face a little red. “Do you think you could… not hide your chakra at home?” He looked a little thrown off by his own question, eyes unsure. “I mean- it’s just nice. To know you’re there.”

There wasn’t much that Kakashi would be able to deny the Genin with that look on his face. This was a small thing, anyway. It was mostly just reflex. “Sure.”

That tan face flushed even more, and Iruka bit his lip before flinching and remembering the night before. His lip was still swollen, and the small scent of blood let Kakashi know he’d reopened it. Without thinking, he brought a finger up to press against it gently, feeding healing chakra into it.

It was a waste of chakra by most standards, but he didn’t really care. The smile on Iruka’s face was worth it.

The blushing brunette just stared at him for a moment, then leaned up and pressed a kiss on Kakashi’s lips. It was quick, barely there, and then he was rolling off the Jounin and getting out of bed.

It still left him dazed, even as Iruka woke up Naruto and took the giggling boy out of the room, calling over his shoulder that he would make breakfast.

Kakashi was hard again. At least this time he could do something about it.

^~^

Naruto was overjoyed to see Sasuke and Itachi when he was taken over to the Uchiha compound. Kakashi watched them with well-hidden amusement as Itachi herded the boys into the yard, and they were very distracted by a stray cat that happened to be in the right place at the right time to get more attention than it likely had in its whole lifetime.

Mikoto chuckled as she watched them as well, shaking her head. “Naruto has really helped them. Itachi has always been so quiet, and Sasuke adored him so much. Even when he was a baby, he just wouldn’t settle for anything less than his Aniki. They’re much more open now, Itachi even made a friend on his first day at the academy. An Aburame boy.” She turned back to Kakashi and Iruka, smiling softly. “We never mind having him around. Even Fugaku can’t resist that smile, but don’t tell anyone I said that.”

Iruka beamed, his usual bright smile seeming to be even brighter. “We really appreciate it Mikoto-san. I don’t know if we’ll be picking him up at the usual time or not, but we’ll send a message. It’s going to be a very long training day.” He didn’t seem at all upset about that.

Kakashi was glad Iruka was a nerd. It wouldn’t make the task to come that much easier if he understood the finer details. The Jounin nodded to Mikoto as well. “Thank you, Mikoto-san.”

She looked between the two of them, her smile turning coy again. “Don’t wear yourselves out, okay?” She chided, then turned to head out toward the children in her care.

Mikoto seemed to love teasing them.

Iruka cleared his throat, bringing Kakashi’s attention back to him. “Well, let’s go!” He was still smiling so brightly, and the Jounin couldn’t do anything but nod.

He hesitated for only a moment before catching Iruka’s hand and pulling him along in a shunshin to a training field. He knew the brunette was disoriented when they landed there, and he steadied him easily. “First, the contract.”

The Genin quickly regained his senses and nodded. “Right. Contract.”

Kakashi pulled out a scroll he’d stashed in his flack jacket. It wasn’t one he carried every day, it was too old and precious to take into the field on most missions. He had plucked it from the Hatake library that morning, in preparation for just this.

The look of anxiety so clearly hidden by a strained smile made him pause, though.

“Iruka. Let me tell you a story first.” He made the decision quickly, sitting cross-legged on the grass and waiting as the brunette did the same. He rolled the scroll out between them, stopping when he got to a bloody handprint on top of a seal. It was a small hand, that of a child, and he saw the recognition when brown eyes met his.

“This is my contract. I was 5, I had just become a Genin. It’s a tradition in my family, or so my father told me. We aren’t a large clan anymore. A lot of us died out during the warring states period. My father made sure I knew our history.” He paused, looking at the handprint and sliding his fingers into place over it. His hand dwarfed what it had been. He unrolled the scroll more, coming to another print and seal. “This is my father’s contract.” His hand was a bit bigger, but not by much. Another prodigy, the White Fang.

Iruka spoke up, breaking him out of his thoughts. “How far back does this go?”

It was exactly what Kakashi was planning to talk to him about, and having him ask for the information was somehow pleasing. He quickly unrolled the rest of the scroll, seals and handprints going back over a hundred years appearing before them. The scroll was longer than it looked like it should have been, some ancient seal making it so.

“It goes back to before the warring states period.” He stood, moving to were the center of the scroll held the first seal and handprint. “My ancestors made a pact with a Ninken, though at the time they weren’t called that. It was a forest spirit, a great wolf that lived near the border of Fire country. The Hatake made a pact to call on the spirit when they needed it, and in return they fed it their chakra and helped it grow. Its descendants upheld the contract, and they’ve become the Ninken that my father could summon, and that I can as well.”

Iruka was soaking it all in like a sponge, his face soft and open as he nodded along. “But you’re going to share that? Will that even work?” He looked away, his eyebrows bunching together nervously. “It won’t be a breach of that contract?”

Kakashi walked back to the other end of the scroll, and crouched next to the third handprint from the end. It was larger than the other two after it, an adult’s hand. “This is my grandmother. She wasn’t a Hatake by blood, but she was in every other respect.” He smiled, thinking about his father’s stories of her genius. “She was also contracted with them. It was accepted, because she was part of the pack.” He looked back up at Iruka. “They’ve accepted you, as well. If they hadn’t, Pakkun would have shot me down as soon as I asked.”

That made the brunette flush for some reason, but his smile was so genuine. “Okay, Kashi. I want to do this. How do we start?”

Kakashi nodded. He pulled out a brush and some ink, pushed up his hitae-ate to activate his Sharingan, and started to copy the seal into the blank space after his own. It was easy with the help of the copy jutsu, and he was quickly done. Iruka has come to stand over his shoulder and watch, taking in his brush strokes with fascinated eyes. When Kakashi stood and turned back to him, he looked more excited than he had even that morning.

“That’s such an intricate seal, but you copied it like it was nothing.” He was staring at Kakashi’s face like it was the first time he’d really seen it. “You really can copy anything, can’t you?” He didn’t seem afraid, and it was very refreshing, just as it had been the night before.

Kakashi nodded. “Almost. It’s how I learned to cook, too.” He didn’t know why he’d said that, but he was glad he did when Iruka’s face broke into a grin and he laughed.

“That’s cheating! It does make things easier to have your bentos, though,” he mused, still smiling. “I guess I’m glad you have this, then.” He carefully reached a hand up, and Kakashi froze.

A single tan finger ran down the length of his scar, the touch so soft it almost wasn’t there.

Kakashi blinked. He should have felt uncomfortable, but it seemed that even this couldn’t make him push Iruka away. It did make his breath hitch, though, and his face felt oddly hot.

Iruka was also blushing, apparently realizing what he’d done, but his finger lingered where the end of his scar would be under his mask. The older teen stayed frozen there for a moment, then cleared his throat.

“Thanks. Uh… we need your blood now. This is going to hurt a bit.” His voice was quiet, but he knew Iruka heard him.

The genin nodded, pulling back and looking at his right hand. “How do we do this?”

Kakashi pulled out a kunai in a flash. “We have to cut you.”

Iruka didn’t even flinch. The Jounin was impressed. “Okay. You can do it.” He held out his hand, offering it so easily that it made Kakashi hesitate. It was obvious the younger boy trusted him.

Usually, he would just nip his thumb for anything requiring blood, but this needed more than just a smudge. Kakashi carefully slid the kunai across the heel of Iruka’s hand, holding it steady and noticing when it shook slightly. He glanced up, but the genin was watching him work, so he just shifted to prick the boy’s thumb with the tip and then pressed each of his fingertips to it. As the blood from the cut spilled over the rest of his hand, Kakashi breathed in the scent carefully. 

The smell of blood didn’t make him anxious, like it did so many other Shinobi. It was delicious, a scent he associated with protecting the village he loved.

Iruka watched him through the whole thing, and his hand stopped shaking when Kakashi caught his eyes.

“Press your hand to the seal, and funnel your chakra into it to activate it.” He paused, thought about how to explain it. “You may not be able to summon Pakkun right away, he’s a bit higher up the food chain. Just concentrate on the seal, and someone will answer.”

The Genin nodded, face serious. He looked back at the scroll, at the ink that had finished drying, and slapped his hand right in the middle of the seal, his chakra pouring into it. The seal lit up, but he didn’t look away from the flash of light as he pushed more chakra out. He would need to put everything he had into it.

Kakashi could see when the seal activated and accepted Iruka. He watched with a swell of pride as a puff of smoke appeared in front of them, the little popping sound breaking Iruka’s concentration and bringing his attention to the Ninken he’d summoned.

The dog was small, not one that Kakashi had ever summoned before. She almost looked like a wolf pup, with her brown fur and pointed ears, her paws too big for her small body. Her eyes were that same soft brown that matched Iruka’s own, and Kakashi thought that was very fitting as the two stared at each other across the scroll, neither one moving a muscle.

Suddenly, the Genin let out a loud whoop, jumping up from his crouched position and throwing his arms up. “I did it!” He shouted, jumping in excitement. Iruka scooped up the pup in his excitement, and she yipped happily back at him. “Oh my god, you are the best Ninken in the whole world! What’s your name, pretty girl? Will you tell me?” He was suddenly in full on mom-mode, baby talking as he often did with Naruto.

The pup seemed all too thrilled about this, her little brown tail wagging. “I’m Kokoro!” She yipped back. “I’m so glad you summoned me! I’m going to be the best Ninken, just like you said! I promise, I’ll be so good, please keep summoning me!”

Kakashi could see the bond of their chakra already taking affect, the way Iruka’s mixed with hers and meshed in the places they touched. It was so immediate, and he wondered if his bond with his Ninken had been that quick.

She would grow as Iruka did, their bond would strengthen them both, and his chakra would feed her. It was interesting to see that from the outside.

He didn’t want to interrupt them, watching as Iruka sounds her around and then cuddled her close, his smile so big that it split his face. He had to, though, he could see that Iruka was getting close to chakra depletion.

“Ruka. Be careful. You’ll pass out if you keep giving her chakra.” His voice seemed to startle them both, and matching sets of brown eyes met his.

Kokoro was the one to answer, though, he could see her chakra pulling back, the connection between herself and Iruka cutting off quickly. “Oh! I’m sorry, boss, I don’t want to hurt you!” She looked guilty, but the brunette just nodded.

“It’s okay! I want you to be strong. I’ll be happen to keep you giving you chakra. Just maybe not right now…” He sounded like he had just realized how tired he was, and Kokoro nodded back to him.

“Does that mean you’ll summon me again? You promise?” She looked almost pleading, but the Genin didn’t need much prompting.

“Of course! I’ll summon you later. I promise.” He was so sincere, it made Kakashi’s chest ache.

He was suddenly very glad they had done this.

Kokoro gave a doggy grin and yipped happily again before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Iruka turned shining eyes to meet Kakashi’s mismatched paid and surprised him by throwing himself onto the older teen, hugging him tightly. If it had been anyone else, they probably would have been dead before they even got their arms around him, but somehow Kakashi found himself just hugging back instead.

No words were needed, and none were exchanged.

The day was successful, and it was time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for snuggles and Ninken!
> 
> Right? Huh?
> 
> I hope you guys liked it, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mixed bag. I hope you all enjoy!

Iruka was so tired. He was completely exhausted. How did people do this every day? For fun, even?

Who would want to train so much?

Kakashi did, of course, but Iruka was secretly convinced he wasn’t completely human.

He was in a tree, leaning against the trunk as he stood on a branch, and Kokoro was standing on the branch next to him. They were both breathing hard, and Kokoro was straining her senses to try to figure out where their opponent was coming from. She looked up at him, eyes wide and uncertain, and he gave her a comforting smile. It wasn’t a normal opponent, and he wasn’t going to hold it against her that she was coming up blank.

One of his traps went off, and Iruka snapped around to look in the direction of the explosion. To his dismay, another one went off in the opposite direction almost immediately, and there was no telling if either or both were decoys. He was off in a moment, bounding through the trees in a different direction, his Ninken right behind him.

It was a trap, of course. He stepped on a branch and it snapped under his weight, sending him tumbling towards the ground. A scream was ripped from his throat as he fell so suddenly without any way to right himself.

He was stopped by a pair of strong arms, his opponent catching him before he hit the ground. He’d been waiting for him, obviously.

Kakashi was always 3 steps ahead.

Iruka whined and curled into the older boy’s chest, allowing himself to be held bridal-style even as Kokoro landed lightly beside them. “Kashi, how do you always predict what I’m going to do? You knew I’d come this way?” He knew he was pouting as he looked up into that single grey eye. Kakashi had his Sharingan covered, not even needing to use it for their training.

He did get a bit of a smile, though, and he was pretty sure the teen was trying not to laugh at his petulance. “Battle is just Shogi. Strategy is one of the important distinctions between Chuunin and Genin. Your strategy was good, and your traps give you a heads up most of the time. But not every enemy will fall for them.” Kakashi shrugged and kicked a rock into the trip wire that was a few yards away from them, setting off more paper bombs.

Iruka groaned and just curled up further, clutching the flack jacket he was held against. “How did you hide your scent from Kokoro?” He whined, hiding his face in Kakashi’s neck. Even so close, he couldn’t get a hint of scent off him. It wasn’t like he wasn’t sweating, he just didn’t smell. Iruka experimentally stuck his tongue against the sweaty fabric of his mask. It tasted like sweat, but didn’t smell at all. Weird.

Kakashi shuddered and started to lower Iruka back to his feet, but the Genin was persistent, keeping a firm hold and curling up further. Kakashi stopped trying to put him down and just huffed softly. “It’s a part of excellent chakra control. You need to work on masking your presence. Hiding in a tree only does so much, and won’t keep sensors from finding you.”

Even Iruka knew that masking your presence well enough to be undetected by sensors was beyond him. He leaned back just enough to scowl at the Jounin. “I’ll be working on that till I’m 30. And by then I’ll probably be dead anyway.” He knew he was snappy, but he wasn’t expecting the sudden flex of arms that pulled him closer, held him tighter.

“No you won’t.” The older teen’s voice was flat and irrefutable, as if he was speaking fact.

The fact was, though, 30 was about the life expectancy of a Shinobi. Too many died too young, and few made it past their physical prime.

Iruka didn’t have the heart to argue with that determination, though. He just sighed and relaxed into the grip, leaning his head back to look at Kokoro next to them. “What’s the life expectancy of a Ninken, Ro?” He asked quietly.

The dog just shook her head and stood on her hind legs to lick his forehead. She had already gotten so much bigger in just a month, and she was hip-height with Kakashi even on 4 legs. “Don’t worry about me, Ru. I’ll outlive you by hundreds of years.” She seemed sad to say so, but it somehow made him feel better.

“At least one of us will.” He muttered.

He was so tired, but he didn’t protest a second time as Kakashi put him back on his feet. He did look up at the teen, though, and was surprised by the pained expression there. It was quickly gone, leaving his face unreadable behind his mask.

“Go collect your other traps, Iruka. We need to go get Naruto. I have a mission in the morning.” His tone was more clipped than normal, but he seemed to be in control enough that Iruka just nodded and brushed soothing chakra against him.

“Okay. Can we get some ramen after picking up Naru? We could go to Ichiraku.” The thought of eating out, especially at his favorite restaurant, gave him energy to start collecting traps. He dismantled each one quickly and efficiently, as usual.

They were in the Forest of Death, so he was pretty sure it would be fine to leave them, but some of the traps were lethal. Kakashi had insisted they be so that he could practice making them for the Chuunin exams. He didn’t want to go training with Izumo and Kotetsu tomorrow and have one of them end up in a bad spot due to him.

Shibi-sensei had been taking them there to train, and the likelihood of it being because he was preparing them for the exams seemed much higher than it had before.

Iruka realized after a moment that Kakashi hadn’t answered his question, or he’d been so lost in thought that he didn’t notice. He turned away from the last trap to look for the Jounin and realized he wasn’t there. Neither was Kokoro.

Immediately on edge, the Genin froze and strained his ears to listen for a sign of either of them. He heard a small whine, at least a hundred yards away, and he spun on his heel as someone appeared behind him, spinning a leg up into a kick.

It was caught, of course, but Kakashi smiled a bit anyway. “Okay. I think that deserves some ramen,” he hummed.

Iruka realized that he had noticed Kakashi behind him, even with his presence masked. He felt his face flush and found himself grinning. He was getting better. “Yes!”

^~^

Shibi-sensei was a cruel task-master.

Maybe not compared to other Jounin-sensei, though. He always made sure they had a good meal, even stopping training fully for their lunch. They only had to eat ration bars on missions.

He was running them through drills all day, though, wind sprints and katas and meditation while sitting on water.

Ko and Zumo were shaking by the end, and Iruka felt bad for them but he wasn’t doing much better. They were taking a day off the next day, and had a mission the day after that, so Iruka decided it was a good night for breaking into the liquor cabinet.

He was pretty sure it was Gai and Asuma’s turn to play guard dogs, and they were usually laid back. In a weird way, for Gai, but still.

As they left the training grounds, Shibi-sensei already long gone, he swung his arms around the other Genin’s necks and pulled them in close. “Boys. We’re adults now. Technically, anyway. And I think we need to have a guys night!”

Izumo looked at him like he was crazy, but Kotetsu grinned at them both. “You’re just sad that your boyfriend isn’t home, aren’t you?” He teased, poking Iruka’s ribs.

The brunette flushed and dropped his arms off them. “No! And he isn’t- we’re like- I don’t know what we are.” He muttered, his face twisting into what he thought was a scowl but was actually a pout. 

Izumo laughed, joining in on the teasing. “Sure you aren’t. We’ve seen your house, Ru, you live on the Hatake compound!” He poked his ribs on the other side, earning a swat.

“So? That doesn’t mean- we don’t really talk about that kind of thing!” He was so red, he felt like his face was on fire.

He wanted Kakashi to be his boyfriend. But they hadn’t kissed since that morning, and neither of them ever brought it up. They were soulmates, but he wasn’t sure what that really meant to Kakashi. He wasn’t comfortable telling others about their bond, no one but the Hokage knew. Well, and Yūgao. Which probably meant Hayate knew. Why wasn’t he mentioning this to anyone? It was likely every Chuunin and Jounin in Konoha was aware.

Kotetsu piped up from his other side, pulling him from his thoughts. “Well, one way to change that! Have you kissed him?”

Iruka was suddenly glad he couldn’t get any more red. “I’m not talking about Kakashi right now! I’m talking about a guys night! We can have sake and watch a horror movie or something. Gai will be cooking dinner by the time I get back with Naru, so there’ll be good food, too.”

If there was anything that could distract teenagers from hormones, it was their stomachs. It worked like a charm.

Both Genin slung their arms over his shoulder, almost in unison. “Alright! Let’s go get little Naru-chan and subject him to the horrors of Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla!” Izumo seemed much too happy about this.

Kotetsu laughed. “Not exactly a horror film, but I’m sure the bad acting will be horror enough by itself!”

Yep. A guys night was a good idea. Iruka grinned and lead the way to the Uchiha compound.

^~^

A guys night was a terrible idea.

Iruka groaned and held his head. He was laying on tile, instead of his wonderfully soft bed, but the tile was so cool and his head was spinning less when it was on it.

What had even happened?

Iruka tried to remember, but the spinning in his head turned sharp and made him whimper.

He could remember coming into the compound with Naruto, Izumo, and Kotetsu. Gai was indeed cooking dinner, some especially spicy curry, and Genma was there with him instead of Asuma. They’d started drinking and watching Godzilla movies, Naruto completely enthralled. Anko showed up at some point, with Raido in tow. They brought more sake. That was where his memory ended.

Shit. Naruto. Where was he?

Iruka sat up too quickly, his head spinning and making him fall over. He was in the bathroom, and he realized he must have puked at some point in the night and promptly passed out. He pushed back his nausea and forced himself up. He had to check on Naruto.

Walking was probably the hardest thing he’d ever done, but when he made it to his room and spotted Naruto sleeping in his crib he sighed with relief. He stumbled to the bed and didn’t even bother to lay under the blankets before passing back out.

^~^

Iruka's Genin teammates were sleeping on his couch, curled together, and Genma was cuddling Anko in his favorite chair. Gai was sprawled across the floor… or rather on top of Raido on the floor. There were sake bottles sitting around the room in random places, more than one of them appearing to be empty.

Yet, the room still smelled like sake, more than one person sweating the stuff from their pores.

Kakashi was still coming off his mission-high, and he was completely bewildered. He looked at the clock on the wall. 4 am. The TV was playing static, a collection of movies spread around the VCR.

He didn’t see Iruka or Naruto, so he left the smelly group to sleep, moving silently through the house toward his bedroom.

He wasn’t sure yet if he should be angry.

When he entered the bedroom, he noticed Naruto passed out in his crib, drooling onto his favorite blanket. He appeared to be okay. What really caught Kakashi’s attention, though, was Iruka.

He was sprawled on his back on top of the blankets of their bed, taking up more space than should be possible, and he was also sweating sake into the sheets under him. It should have been disgusting, but Kakashi couldn’t really think that as he stared at the shirtless Genin. He couldn’t really think much at all, it felt like his brain short-circuited.

He was still coming off his mission-high, and he was firmly blaming that for his lack of brain power.

Kakashi stripped methodically, removing the ANBU mask he wore first and then all his muddy, bloody gear. He was glad he hadn’t gotten any blood in his hair, because he wasn’t sure he could take a shower right then. Pulling on sleep pants, he continued to stare at the small amount of space left on their bed, before giving up and crawling over the brunette.

He was still drunk, his tanned face so pink from alcohol that it was warm to the touch. His hair was a mess in its tie, and Kakashi carefully removed that as he rearranged the Genin to look less like a starfish. Settling in next to him, the teen felt the exhaustion of the day hit him all at once, the plush mattress under him making his bones melt.

Iruka stirred. He blinked at Kakashi with sleepy eyes, and a slow grin spread across his face. “Kashi’s home,” he mumbled, words coming out slurred. He closed the space between them, coming to rest halfway on top of the older teen, and nuzzled into his neck.

Kakashi was all too aware of the warmth where their skin touched, and he couldn’t help but flinch when Iruka laid a kiss against his jugular. The cuddly boy smiled against his neck and kissed again. “Kashi, are you my boyfriend?” He asked sleepily, then elaborated, “Ko and Zumo said you are.”

Oh god, this was not a conversation to have with a drunk Genin, especially when he’s sleeping in your bed. Kakashi swallowed. “Go to sleep, Ruka. We’ll talk later.”

Iruka whined against his neck, shaking his head. “Now,” he grumbled. 

Kakashi wasn’t sure what to say to that, but his lack of response was apparently unacceptable. The brunette waited for a moment before growling and turning his head to nip Kakashi’s collarbone.

He would never admit to the yelp that left his lips.

“Fuck!” He spat, scowling down at the pouting boy. “We’re soulmates. Isn’t that enough?”

He was being snappish, but for some reason his answer seemed to please the Genin. “Oh. Yeah. It is,” he hummed, pressing the sound against the spot he’d just nipped. “Sorry, Kashi. My head is still spinning,” he mumbled. He kissed the collarbone before turning his face back up into Kakashi’s neck.

There was nothing to be done for it. Kakashi sighed and brought a hand up to card into the soft brown hair. “It’s okay, Ruka. Go to sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning.” It was just a white lie. He hoped.

Iruka was already asleep before he’d even finished speaking, though, and Kakashi followed soon after.

^~^

Kakashi woke up to the smell of sweat and blood and sake in the air.

It was late in the morning, soft light starting to filter into his south-facing window, and he was once again being pinned to the bed by a sleeping teen; this time, though, Iruka was actually sleeping.

Their 4 am conversation made it pretty clear he wasn’t going to be waking up for a while. Kakashi slipped easily out of bed, extricating himself carefully, and padded over to Naruto’s crib. Seeing the boy sleeping by himself made his chest ache just a bit, but he carefully lifted the little blonde, smiling softly down at him when those blue eyes blinked open.

Naruto never minded being woken up, and he just seemed happy to see Kakashi. “Shi!” He giggled, rubbing his eyes.

The Jounin hushed him softly, holding him to his chest like he’d done when the boy was much smaller, and they made their way to the kitchen.

There was still a mess of shinobi in his living room.

Kakashi was managing to feel more human as he pulled on his mask and started making breakfast. He worked with one hand, holding Naruto on his left arm and letting the boy play with his hair and mask as he cooked. He felt like he’d been gone on too many missions lately, and the time he’d spent at home was largely training. Kakashi wouldn’t regret helping Iruka train for the coming exams, but he felt bad about not spending enough time with Naruto.

As he cooked, chopping veggies and making omelets, he thought about how much time he’d spent with Naruto in that first year. It was July, Naruto would be two in just a few months, and every time he turned around it seemed that he was learning a new word or changing his mind about a food he’d previously liked or disliked.

“Naru-chan, say egg.” He prompted, holding up a brown egg for the boy to observe.

Naruto giggled and hid his face shyly. “Egg.”

Kakashi nodded and praised him, cracking the egg into a bowl and starting to whisk it. “Good job, Naru. Say stir.” He thought whisk may be a bit too difficult.

The blonde grinned and reached for the whisk, making Kakashi angle him away. “Stir!” He demanded, getting a chuckle.

“No no, Naru-chan. You can’t have it.” He chided gently, getting a pout for his troubles.

“Want!” Naruto demanded, leaning further towards the bowl. Kakashi just turned his body to put himself between the boy and the whisk.

“Naru-chan, no means no.” He said softly, giving him a serious look. Naruto pouted again but stopped reaching.

“Want.” He whined, but Kakashi was able to return to whisking without further bad behavior.

“Naru-chan, you know the rules. Do you want to go play?” He offered, still watching those blue eyes that seemed much too intelligent for his age.

Naruto nodded and pushed against Kakashi’s chest. “Play!” He shouted, grinning brightly.

Kakashi nodded and stopped his work to turn toward the playpen that they still had in the kitchen. He noticed movement in the living room as he turned, though, and he walked over to see who was awake.

As it turned out, every head in the living room turned to look at him with wide eyes when he passed the divider that didn’t really count as a wall. They were all stifling laughter, even the Genin, and Kakashi felt his face flush hot even as he scowled.

Anko was the first to break, bursting with laughter and falling into Gai. “Oh my god, you’re so cute!” She screeched.

The rest of the room was still trying not to follow her example. They were all doing terribly.

Kakashi was never letting them in his house again. “Fuck off,” he growled, turning away even as Naruto squirmed and giggled and tried to get down.

She just kept going, though. “You call him Naru-chan! Chan! Imagine! Oh my god! The copy nin! Kakashi of the Sharingan! He called him Naru-chan! He told him to say egg, and that no means no!” She was still screeching, and Kakashi was regretting not getting fully dressed before going to make food. His flush was spreading down his neck and chest.

Genma, of all people, tried to mediate. “Anko, you can’t make fun of Kakashi for that.” He was obviously trying not to snicker. “They’ll never find your body if he decides to kill you.”

Anko fell over as Gai decided to stop supporting her. He had apparently decided not to appear to associate with her. “Your Youthful Devotion to your most Beautiful child is truly Inspiring, Rival!!” He was suddenly crying tears of joy, so overwhelmed with emotion. “We should all follow your example to be as Hip and Cool as you are as you care for the Blossoming next generation!”

The Genin were holding their heads and whimpering by the end of Gai’s declaration. It was a wonder it hadn’t woken Iruka up as well, at that volume. Kakashi was not going to be distracted, though. He was the one who should be shouting here. Not that he ever shouted outside of battle.

“This is my own damn house, thank you!” He snapped, scowling at Anko as she continued to roll with laughter. “Why are you even here?”

The Chuunin all looked at each other, as if they were suddenly asking themselves that question, and it was one of the Genin that spoke up. “Iruka invited us for a guys night.”

The other nodded avidly, then seemed to regret it as he clutched his head. “It was a bad idea,” he mumbled.

Raido shrugged. “Genma asked Anko and I to come over after our patrol.” He didn’t seem as phased by Kakashi as the Jounin thought he should.

Naruto interrupted them by whining, and all eyes snapped to the little blonde. “Play! Want fox!” He demanded, still squirming. Kakashi sighed and sat him down so he could get his stuffed fox from its place on the couch.

Everyone watched him stagger over, pull the fox off the couch, cuddle it to his chest, and stagger back to Kakashi. He yanked on the teen’s pants, demanding, “Up!” and suddenly no one could find it in them to tease him for being soft on the kid. 

Even Raido’s face softened at the look of delight they got when Naruto was back in Kakashi’s arms. “He’s really cute.”

Iruka stumbled out of the hallway with his hair a mess and his head in his hands, and Naruto squealed with delight.

As they watched him babble happily and saw Iruka coo past his winces and tickle the little boy, maybe no one could even blame him for being soft on Iruka, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all still like this!
> 
> Spoiler alert: next chapter, we see some Chuunin exams and some ANBU Kakashi!
> 
> And maybe a play date!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I lied in my end note last chapter here’s some filler that I really wanted to include!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Kakashi hadn’t figured out how to bring it up to Iruka yet, but Kokoro’s rapid growth was a bit concerning.

It was two days until Iruka would be leaving for the Chuunin exams in Kumogakure, and he’d been working on his traps, sealing techniques, and teamwork with his Ninken for the past month and a half since he first summoned her. She was big now, up to his shoulder, and Iruka was always low on chakra when he came home from training.

The Genin has been feeding her chakra at an alarming rate, if her growth was anything to go by.

He just seemed so happy to have her around, though, and it wasn’t hurting his training. He always waited until the end of his normal target practice, katas, chakra control training, and any sparring before he summoned her. It would help his chances in the exams.

And she looked more and more like a wolf as she grew.

Kakashi had looked through the Hatake library, reading over any information that he could find on their summons. It seemed his grandmother had only been able to summon a single Ninken, just like Iruka, but it had apparently been a very large grey wolf that was a terror on the battlefield.

His grandparents had been soulmates as well, he found. He wondered if that had anything to do with it.

But it was only two days before the Chuunin exams, and Hound had been chosen as one of the ANBU guards to accompany the Genin and Jounin-sensei to Kumo. He was one of the best, other than the Hokage guard itself, so it made sense, but it left him in the position of leaving Naruto without either of them for longer than he ever had before.

Mikoto was understanding of long missions, but the longest she’d even watched Naruto was a week, and this was going to be a month-long trip.

He showed up at the Uchiha compound with Naruto in tow to discuss this.

Itachi was at the gate, Sasuke clinging to his shirt and looking dangerously close to crying. “Otouto, I have to go to the academy. I need to train to become a Shinobi like Oto-san and Okaa-san. I’m going to lead our clan someday, and I have to be the strongest to do that.” It seemed like an argument they had often, if the way Sasuke pouted was anything to go off.

Kakashi normally wouldn’t intervene, but he had a feeling the little ravenette was going to start crying, and he couldn’t handle that. “Yo. Sasuke, do you want to play with Naru-chan?” He interrupted.

Sasuke’s face brightened immediately, and he smiled shyly from his place against Itachi’s side. “Naru-chan?” He asked, looking up at Itachi as if for permission.

Itachi smiles that soft smile that was reserved for the two boys and nodded. “Go play with Naru-chan, Otouto.” He gave Kakashi a relieved smile, and the teen scooped up Sasuke with the hand that wasn’t holding Naruto.

“I’ll get them back to Mikoto. Work hard at the academy, Itachi-kun.” Kakashi was pretty sure the future of the Uchiha clan was going to be a lot brighter with Itachi leading them. Those old Uchiha bastards that made up the current leadership were going to have to change quite a bit with such a soft clan head.

Itachi flushed pink and nodded. “Thank you, Kakashi-san.” He took off down the road toward the academy, running so he wouldn’t be late.

Sasuke and Naruto started to squirm in his arms, but the Jounin held them tight and carried them into the compound, nodding at the now-familiar faces of many of the clan members that he passed on his way to the main house. It was so odd to see any Uchiha smiling at him, and it made his chest ache to think about how much they’d forgiven him for.

He still didn’t forgive himself, even if they seemed to.

Mikoto greeted him from where she was sitting on the porch outside the main house. She had evidently been waiting for Sasuke to come back, and she smiled as he came around the corner carrying the boys. Once he was in sight of the house, he sat them both on their feet and chuckled as they squealed in delight and ran toward it. Naruto fell over, but Sasuke just grinned at him and patted his head before helping him up. The soft grass didn’t even skin his knees, barely slowing him down.

They were cute together. Kakashi wondered briefly if the boys would stay friends as they grew.

Mikoto’s laughter snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see that the boys had made it over to her and were demanding that she play with them. “Kakashi-san and I need to talk. I’ll play with you after. Go find your oto-san, Sasuke.” She pushed them gently toward the house, and they flashed bright smiles at her before running into the house in search of the Uchiha clan head.

Kakashi joined her on the porch, leaning back on his hands to look up at the blue sky. “You know I needed to talk to you?” He asked casually.

Mikoto chuckled. “Iruka-kun is going to be a Chuunin soon. Of course you’ll need extra help while he’s in Kumo.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “You’re going too, aren’t you?”

He wasn’t supposed to tell her that, so he just hummed noncommittally. “I have an S-rank coming up. I’ll be gone for a month,” he hedged.

She knew he couldn’t give details on an S-rank, just nodding and looking up at the sky as well. “We’ll be happy to keep him. Will you want to take him home tonight, or did you bring the supplies?”

Kakashi was always prepared, Mikoto knew that. He chuckled. “I have it here.” He sat up and pulled an orange scroll from his weapons pouch.

Orange was Naruto’s favorite color, at least according to Iruka.

She nodded, taking the scroll and slipping it into her pocket. “That’s fine, Kakashi-san. Be safe, and please tell Iruka-kun to visit with that cute little Ninken before he leaves. Itachi made a present for his Iruka-ni-san to bring him luck at the exams.” Mikoto smiled that soft, kind smile that she reserved for her kids, and Kakashi nodded before he even thought about it.

“Of course, Mikoto-san. I’ll relay the message. Thank you again for all your assistance.” He stood and bowed at the waist, not caring about the curious looks he was getting from passers-by. He knew he owed the woman a lot.

She laughed and her smile was brighter when he stood from his bow. “You are so like Minato. You’ll make a wonderful Hokage when it’s your time.” It was spoken like an inevitability, and Kakashi froze.

“That’s not going to happen.” He spoke too quickly, voice sharp, but her face just softened.

“We’ll see, Kakashi-san. You should help Iruka-kun pack for the exams. I’m sure his sensei will be giving his team the time to prepare at this point.” It was a clear dismissal, and Kakashi was grateful for it.

“Of course, Mikoto-san. Thank you again.” He left in a shunshin, not having the patience to walk home.

He felt his head spinning, her words echoing, and his chakra control slipped. It felt like just a moment later that Iruka was there, petting his hair, with his head in the Genin’s lap. How had he ended up on the couch?

His legs dangled over the arm of the couch, and Iruka was humming something soothingly. The cool feel of his chakra brushing against Kakashi’s too-hot skin was a balm to wounds he didn’t normally acknowledge. Soft brown eyes met his, and he realized his headband was gone, as was his mask. It should have made him panic, but instead he just felt his shaking body start to calm.

He hadn’t even realized he was shaking. “Kashi, can you tell me what happened?” Iruka whispered, placing his hand over his heart as the other continued to comb through the soft silver hair.

Kakashi shook his head without realizing it, pausing halfway through. His heart still thudded heavily in his chest, and it was too much to speak yet.

Iruka just nodded understandingly. “That’s okay. Do you want me to get you some water?” He asked, voice still so soft it made Kakashi ache.

The teen felt a spike of panic at the thought of losing this contact, and he shook his head again more quickly, turning and curling until he was on his side and his face was pressed against the Genin’s stomach.

Iruka got the message. He went back to humming and leaned down to press a soft kiss on one pale cheek.

Kakashi didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the wetness soaking into Iruka’s shirt. He felt weak, vulnerable, and it made him hate himself even more. Having Iruka there to comfort him, so soft and kind in a world full of horror, somehow eased that pain and disgust with himself.

^~^

Iruka went to visit the Uchihas and tell Naruto goodbye the day before they would leave for the exams. They were leaving at dawn, and he knew that he wasn’t going to have time to do it the next morning.

Kakashi had passed along Mikoto’s message about bringing Kokoro with him that morning, before he had to leave for his own mission. He’d been more quiet than normal, and they hadn’t talked about his panic attack the day before or the reason behind it. They would talk about it when he was ready to.

Iruka has been surprised when Kakashi gave him a gentle kiss and whispered good luck against his lips, but then the Jounin was gone, and it made his heart ache to think he wouldn’t see him for a full month. He just hoped he would make Kakashi proud at the exams. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he failed after all their hard training and he had to come home to see disappointment in his eyes.

Shaking himself from his thoughts as he entered the Uchiha compound, Iruka smiled at everyone he passed and kept a hand gently threaded into Kokoro’s fur to keep her from getting distracted. She was still so like a puppy, even as she stood as tall as he was.

“Iruka-san!” He turned when he heard his name called, and noticed Shisui and Itachi leaving Shisui’s house. His smile brightened at the two boys.

“Shisui-kun. Itachi-kun.” He greeted, waiting as they caught up to him and fell into step.

“Iruka-ni-san, did you come to tell Naruto and Sasuke goodbye?” Itachi asked, fidgeting with his shirt. Iruka thought it was adorable.

“I did. I also heard you may have something for me, to help me through the Chuunin exams.” He prompted, chuckling when the little pre-genin blushed and looked away.

Shisui giggled and poked his cousin. “Itachi-kun made it himself!” He piped up, only worsening the blush on Itachi’s face.

Iruka smiled and patted the younger boy’s head. “I can’t wait to see it.” He stopped as they got to the main house, turning to Kokoro. “Wait here, Ro,” he ordered, voice even.

She sat and nodded. “Sure thing, boss.” They both knew she wasn’t allowed in the house.

Itachi surprised him by catching his hand and pulling him into the house, barely stopping for long enough to remove their shoes. Shisui was right behind them, still giggling, and Iruka just let himself be rugged along. They passed Sasuke’s room, where they could hear the two boys babbling excitedly to each other, and Itachi only stopped once they got to his room.

He let go of Iruka’s hand, and disappeared inside, leaving the other two boys staring at his door. “Is he okay?” Iruka asked Shisui quietly.

The boy nodded. “Oh, he’s fine. He just thinks you’re cute.” He grinned up at Iruka, and the brunette found himself chuckling and rubbing his scar.

It was odd but nice. Itachi has a schoolyard crush, apparently.

The older Uchiha brother came out of his room with a box in his hands. It was nearly wrapped, and tied with a ribbon. He had gotten his blush under control, cheeks onto slightly pink as he handed it over to Iruka. “Okaa-san helped me with it,” he mumbled shyly.

Iruka nodded and carefully untied the bow. It was a bit lopsided and had obviously been tied by Itachi himself. When he pulled the paper off and opened the box, he was confused for just a moment before he broke into a grin.

It was a bandana, a very large one, and it was Konoha blue with little orange spirals sewn carefully into it. He could tell which ones had been sewn by Mikoto and which had been sewn by Itachi, but they were all very carefully done.

It was the perfect size for Kokoro, and it suddenly made sense why he’d been asked to bring her along.

“Itachi-kun, this is perfect. Thank you.” He gently pulled the little boy into a hug, smiling when he pulled back to see that fierce blush was back.

Shisui was giggling again, and he poked his cousin in the shoulder. “I told you he’d like it!” He cheered, getting a glare from his cousin.

Itachi shuffled nervously and then turned a smile up to Iruka. “Be safe are the exams, ni-san. I know you’ll pass.”

Iruka hugged him again, smiling widely, and pulled Shisui into it as well. “Thank you. I’ll do my best for Konoha. I’ll expect to see you’re both making progress when I come back!”

He pulled away when they heard excited shouts from Sasuke’s room, and two heads poked out into the hall. Naruto grinned and shouted, “Ru!” He was down the hall and demanding to be picked up in a moment.

Sasuke was right behind him, smiling just as happily. “Aniki!” He clung to Itachi, giggling when he was poked in the forehead. “Play with us?” He pleaded, looking up at Itachi and Shisui in turn.

Naruto started to squirm as Iruka blew a raspberry on his cheek, peels of laughter bouncing around the house. “Play with us!” He demanded, even as he pushed Iruka’s face away.

Itachi and Shisui both nodded, but Iruka knew he couldn’t stay. He had to meet his team. “Go in, Naru-chan, play with your friends. I have to go, but I’ll see you when I’m back, okay?”

Naruto pouted. “No play? Ru, please!” He has obviously been practicing his puppy eyes, and it made the Genin feel even worse for leaving him.

“I can’t, Naru-chan. Be good for Mikoto-san and Itachi-kun, okay?” He quickly pecked Naruto on the nose, getting a giggle, and then sat him on his feet.

Shisui smiled and took Naruto’s hand. “We’ll take good care of him while you’re gone, Iruka-kun.” He promised.

Iruka knew he would, but it didn’t make it any easier to nod and head for the door. “Thank you, Shisui-kun. Itachi-kun. Give Mikoto-san a hug for me as well, please.” He didn’t see her in the house, so he assumed she was in the office with Fugaku. He wasn’t concerned, though, the Uchiha wards were as old as Konoha and no one would be able to enter the compound or the house without being allowed to.

Itachi nodded, and he and Shisui lead the little boys back to Sasuke’s room to play. Iruka watched them for a moment, smiling as Naruto surprised everyone by offering Sasuke his little stuffed fox, then headed out. They would be just fine.

Kokoro was sitting exactly where he’d left her, and Iruka was surprised to find a small girl sitting next to her, leaning into her soft fur. He vaguely recognized her as a distant Uchiha that was often hanging around Itachi.

“Izumi-chan, what do you think of Kokoro?” He asked, apparently startling the girl, who stood up immediately and stepped away from the Ninken.

“I’m sorry, Iruka-san! Kokoro is so soft. I just wanted to pet her, and she said she was waiting for you, so I waited with her!” She looked flustered, blushing softly.

Iruka just chuckled and patted Kokoro on the shoulder. “She is very soft. Thank you for keeping her company. Do you like Ninken, Izumi-chan?” He pulled the bandana Itachi gave him out of the box and carefully tied it around Kokoro’s neck as he spoke. It fit her perfectly and she seemed to sit up straighter with it on.

Izumi watched him, and she was smiling when he looked back at her. “Oh. Um, yeah. They’re really cool.” She looked a little star-struck as she looked back at Kokoro.

He nodded, completely understanding the feeling. “They are. Maybe you’ll be put on a team with an Inuzuka.” Her face lit up at that, and she nodded.

“I hope so.” She gave Kokoro one last hug before running into the main house, looking for Itachi.

Iruka watched the proud Ninken shake herself as she stood, and her bandana fell perfectly into place on her neck.

Somehow, after those interactions, he felt more ready. It was time to prove himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was longer than I thought it would be! This was only meant to take up a tiny part of a chapter! I let myself get too involved with the little Uchihas. Apologies!
> 
> Let me know what you think, though! Next chapter will be ANBU Kakashi and Chuunin exams, and a little snippet in Kokoro’s POV!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I want to thank all my recurring readers for being so great, and I want you to know that I literally would not have gotten past the fourth chapter without all the great comments on this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and don’t kill me but this is literally all I can make myself write for the Chuunin exams. I’m not the best at writing combat.

Kakashi wasn’t sure why he felt more comfortable in his own skin when he had that porcelain mask over his face. He wasn’t sure why he breathed easier through the muffling extra layer, or why he felt lighter with the heavy ANBU armor strapped onto him.

He always felt more at ease when he took on the persona of Hound, the stealthy and skilled ANBU assassin who carried a tanto at his back and never drew it unless it was with the intent to kill.

That was how he survived, sinking into a role that was expected of him and leaving Kakashi in the Hokage’s office before every assignment. 

Somehow, it was the same, even in this weird situation.

Iruka was so close, running ahead of him with his Genin team, and he couldn’t say anything to him. He couldn’t react to his laughter and smiles, or take his hand.

Iruka could not know he was Hound. The Hokage has been very clear in his instructions.

Kakashi was still just as deadly as every other ANBU mission. His senses were straining, his chakra under tight control, and he was more on edge than he’d been since he was guarding Kushina. He may even be more aware of his surroundings as every little rustle in the bushes caught his attention.

The Genin set the pace more slowly than it would be if it was a group of just Jounin, and their ANBU guards were sticking to the shadows around the edge of the group. Hound was bringing up the rear, with Crow and Cat on either side, and Ox in the lead. They were all excellent Shinobi, and Kakashi trusted them, but he had a prickling at the back of his neck.

He wasn’t as comfortable working in a team anymore, but the ANBU persona helped soothe some of that.

The first evening of their trip, as they made camp and allowed the panting Genin to rest after pushing them so hard and fast, he found himself on the first watch. He took up post in a tree above the camp, senses on high alert, and idly watched the Genin and Jounin wind down for the evening. The other ANBU were easily asleep, having long since perfected falling asleep on command, but few outside of ANBU ever needed to do so.

The shuffling movements in the camp below were distracting, but the time spent sleeping next to a constantly-shifting Iruka made it easier to tune it out. His attention was only drawn back down when one of the Genin shifted in his bedroll and actually got up, moving outside the perimeter of the camp.

It was Iruka.

Curiously, Hound cocked his head and strained his ears to try to figure out what the Genin was doing. A soft pop sounded, the unmistakable sound of a summoning, and then Iruka was creeping back into the camp, with Kokoro following him.

He was confused for a moment before Iruka laid down and Kokoro laid on top of him, her paws crossed over his chest and her head laying on them.

Iruka really was such a cuddler, and he was out like a light as soon as she was settled.

Kakashi had to stifle a chuckle. It was nice to know that Iruka was having trouble sleeping without him and Naruto.

^~^

Kokoro was so very excited to be running alongside her partner, bounding from through the trees and weaving through the Shinobi pack around her.

She could tell who Iruka knew best, the three of them sticking close to him, and who was just traveling with them because they were going to the same place. Their scents were all so different, and it was the most exciting thing she’d experienced since the last time Iruka called her on a mission and she got to break someone’s leg!

The crunch of the bones in her mouth and the spray of blood onto her muzzle was something she would never forget. She had protected her pack, as she always would.

When Iruka has called her at the beginning of the trip and confessed to feeling terribly homesick, she had readily agreed to stay with him. She wasn’t even using his chakra to stay on this plane, she was feeding on the world around them and maintaining it herself so she wouldn’t wear him out.

Pakkun had taught her that trick. She owed a lot of what she knew about this world to the more experienced pug.

It was glorious to be able to run alongside her partner and share his pack, even if she had to keep a more sedate pace. She’d noticed the shadows that ran along with them, smudges of scentless Shinobi that didn’t seem to tire as easily as the ones that ran out in the open. It was easy to see they were using the same trick that Iruka’s mate used. One of them even seemed to be the right size to be Kakashi, but it was hard to tell without his scent.

When Kokoro brought them to Iruka’s attention the first morning they ran together, she had been surprised that he already knew they were there. They seemed to be trying to hide their presence entirely, but apparently it wasn’t because they were hiding from the pack. They were just protecting the pack and needed to be hidden from others that would want to harm them.

She didn’t understand that logic, but some things about being a Shinobi didn’t make sense to her. She trusted Iruka knew what he was talking about, though.

Kokoro was too caught up in the whirlwind of her excitement to notice they were getting close to their destination until the scent of foreign nin caught her nose. She whined and moved toward her partner, nosing his shoulder and flattening her ears when he looked over. The smell of the Kumo Shinobi held no hint of forests and lazy rivers like those of home. They smelled like the first hints of rain and electricity before a storm.

Iruka smiled at her, though, and it was encouraging. He wasn’t afraid, going in, and she wouldn’t be either. Once they were in the city, she would leave and wait to be summoned again.

She would need all her strength to protect her pack in this foreign place. She was taking no chances.

^~^

It was the day of the first exam, and Iruka was pretty sure he’d never been so tense in his life. They hadn’t been told yet what the first test was, but he knew it would be something team-oriented to start off. It always started that way, and then the second or third test would break them apart.

He wasn’t sure how ready for this his team was, and he had been laying awake all night as he thought about it.

It was four am, two hours before they were due to wake up, when he noticed a shadow of movement in the corner of the room.

Senses going on high alert, he sat up straight, and he nearly choked on his relief when he saw a flash of a red and white ANBU mask. It was an ally, not an assassin.

He stared at the blank mask, noting that it was Hound, and wondered why a member of their ANBU guard would be in the hotel room with them. And then he wondered why the guard was letting himself be seen.

Darting a glance at his sleeping teammates, Iruka stood up slowly and silently moved to the door of the room. The ANBU mask followed him, and he stopped when he was in the hallway to motion for the elite Shinobi to follow him.

The ANBU was suddenly in the hall behind him, making Iruka flinch and glare as he slid the door quietly closed.

“Can I help you, ANBU-san?” He whispered. Even in the hallway, he knew it would take little noise to wake up every Shinobi on that floor.

Hound seemed to hesitate for a moment before he spoke, voice low and gravelly. “You haven’t slept, Umino-san.”

Iruka blinked in surprise, then realized he must have been fidgeting much more than he thought. “No. I’m nervous,” he confessed, chewing his lip.

He was surprised as the ANBU’s voice came out softer. “Don’t be, Umino-san. Half of every battle is mental. If you can beat your opponent there, you’ve won before you draw your weapon.”

It sounded so much like the weird advice he normally got from Kakashi that it made his heart ache a bit. He smiled at the other man, nodding. “Of course. Thank you for your wisdom, ANBU-san. I should try to sleep.” He stepped back, but the other caught his wrist, making him gasp.

Hound stared at his hand like he wasn’t sure why he had done it, but Iruka just calmed his sudden nerves and smiled again. “It’s okay, Hound-san.” He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to console the other, but it seemed to snap him out of whatever had just happened.

The black-gloved hand dropped his, and Iruka nodded slowly before he turned and slipped back into his room. His heart was pounding, and he wasn’t sure that he would be able to sleep, but he found he couldn’t keep himself awake if he tried as soon as he was down.

What a weird ANBU.

Iruka dreamed about Kakashi playing shogi with Hound.

^~^

It wasn’t until the second test that Iruka had to put that advice into action.

It was like one big game of cat and mouse, every genin given a flag and needing to end up with a matching set of red and blue at the end of it. Some of the genin teams immediately devolved into a brawl, not smart enough to realize the strength in numbers, but Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo were a well-oiled machine of teamwork.

They had one matching set, so far, and two besides that. It was still early in the game, but the first fight they’d had was rather brutal. Kiri nin took no prisoners.

With Kotetsu injured, their strategy had to be refined. Iruka had, of course, set traps all around the cave they were hiding out in, but they were at a disadvantage in the mountains. It was raining hard, thunder rumbling through the sky after every flash of lightning. They’d managed to find shelter beforehand, at least.

It was too early to summon Kokoro, no matter how much he wished for the comfort of her.

Izumo watched as he finished setting the bones in Kotetsu’s broken hand, grimacing at the whimpers their friend was trying to hide. “It’ll be okay, Ko. We’re a team, and we’ll win or lose as one.” He whispered, holding his other hand and not even wincing when it was squeezed.

Iruka nodded in agreement, finishing his wrapping and wishing he’d learned any actual medical jutsu. Even a bit of chakra healing would have helped make this better. “I’m going to scout. Zumo, stay with him for now. I’ll whistle if I need backup.” He didn’t hesitate to hand over the flags they’d collected. “If nothing else, one of us can still pass this round, right?”

He ignored the way his teammate started to protest, turning and ducking out of the small opening of the cave. He knew they had left an easily-traceable trail toward their hiding place, and he slid through his traps with practiced ease so that he could go erase it. The rain could only do so much.

Once he was relatively sure there wasn't any sign of their passage, he started back toward the cave, and he was almost there when he ran into another Shinobi. Another Kiri nin. Just his luck.

The man was older, taller than he was and probably twice as broad. He was soaked through, but he didn’t seem to mind the rain. Like most Kiri nin, Iruka was sure he had a water affinity.

Apparently, he wasn’t too smart, though. He seemed to think that he had already beaten the boy in front of him just because he was bigger. Being underestimated wasn’t always a bad thing.

The Shinobi grinned, looking very smug. “You’re out of your depth, Konoha!” He charged, starting forward to use Taijutsu.

Iruka let him come, dropping out of his reach and sliding between his legs easily. A perk of being small. Once behind the other man, he pulled an exploding tag and activated it, slapping it onto the ground. It had a timed release, and the bigger nin had just enough time to turn around before it went off at his feet, Iruka already out of range.

It wasn’t enough to stop the brute, but it did slow him down, and it gave Iruka enough time to pull out the sedative senbon that Genma had gifted him before he left. When the Kiri nin charged through the blast, he let them fly, and the Shinobi went down like a rock shortly after.

Practice paid off.

He dragged the man downhill, where he wouldn’t be found and lead others to their hiding place, then searched his pockets for a flag. Success. It was the color they needed.

Iruka retreated to their cave to check in and wait out the storm. They could eat and rest until tomorrow, then go out for the last one.

^~^

The morning was bright and cloudless; the storm had passed that night.

It was the second day of the exam, the last day to get another flag, and they had somehow made it through the rest of the night without anyone finding them. Iruka wasn’t sure how long their luck would continue, he was on edge, but they had the time to replenish their chakra stores at least, and Kotetsu may be unable to make hand signs with his broken hand but he could still wield weapons on the other one.

Iruka was very glad for Shibi-sensei’s insistence on ambidexterity.

He disabled the lethal traps and collected them, leaving behind a few that would incapacitate, and they started to move. It was still just dawn, and there were plenty of shadows to move through, but the lack of cover was unnerving.

A clatter of stone was all the warning they got before another team ambushed them. They were Iwa nin, obviously accustomed to the terrain and looking to pick a fight with a group that wasn’t.

The ground under their feet started to roll, one of the nin staying back and using a ninjutsu to try to destabilize them. The other two were unaffected by the movement, and they ran in with kunai in hand, trying to separate the group. Izumo and Kotetsu were back to back, but Iruka was forced out, leaving them to fight the two in melee while he headed toward the Dotōn user.

He flicked through the seals for summoning without even fully deciding to, calling Kokoro to him. He wasn’t going to give the other Shinobi time to change his focus. She appeared with a pop, fur already on end and teeth snapping.

It startled the Iwa Genin, and the ground settled under their feet. He started to pull a kunai, but was much too slow to counter Kokoro as she snatched his arm, tugging him off balance and leaving him open for Iruka. Chakra wire was quickly wrapped around him, and The Ninken dropped his arm so it could be wound tight against his side.

Unable to move, the Iwa nin snarled, but Iruka knocked him out with a quick blow to the side of the head.

Kokoro was already on one of the other enemies when he turned around, leaving Kotetsu and Izumo to take out the last one. They did so quickly, a flurry of Taijutsu and kunai that the girl they fought just couldn’t keep up with.

They had caused way too much noise to stay where they were, but at least they got their last flag. And an extra set, besides.

Less people to contend with in the next round was always a good thing.

Izumo had a shallow cut to his face that was bleeding sluggishly, but he had also taken a shuriken to the leg. Kotetsu’s broken hand was still set, but one of the nin caught him across the side with a kunai. It was the worst of their wounds, and Iruka took the time to dress it properly, leaving Kokoro on lookout, before they started toward their goal.

They had their flags, all that was left was to get the fuck out of there. They were all happy to do so.

^~^

Kakashi was watching the exam building. It was nearly sundown on the second day of their second test, and he knew that as soon as the sun was gone from the sky the test would be over.

The doors opened, and Genin flooded out, some of them looking utterly devastated and some overjoyed. It was easy to catch sight of Iruka’s team in the stream, one of the few teams that were all happy and leaning against each other as they left.

The large wolf that walked just behind them and scowled at anyone who got too close helped too.

They had all passed. It was easy to see, as they laughed together, arms around each others shoulders. The camaraderie hid the way that they supported the member of their group that was in the middle, letting them help him walk without showing the weakness.

At least, to less practiced eyes. Kakashi could see the strain on his face and in his gait.

He was only a little bit ashamed to feel relief that it wasn’t Iruka.

The ANBU watched them make their way toward their Jounin-sensei, watched them gesticulate excitedly as they started to recount their victory. Was Shibi Aburame actually smiling? Weird.

He wasn’t surprised when Cat appeared next to him. “Hound-senpai.” His voice was flat, but somehow still sounded fond. “You’re assigned next watch for the hotel. Please relieve Ox-san.”

Hound nodded, forcing his gaze away from Iruka to meet the brown eyes behind Cat’s mask. “Of course, Cat-san.” He couldn’t help but smile a little behind his mask at the uneasy shift that got him. He put a comforting hand on the other’s shoulder. “You’re the Captain of this mission, even if you are my kohai,” he reminded him.

Cat just nodded. “Of course… Hound-san.” He sounded so awkward saying it, and Kakashi chuckled and patted his shoulder approvingly.

“I’ll go relieve Ox-san.” He dismissed himself with that, performing a shunshin back to the hotel.

It would hopefully be a boring four hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy, Yamato!
> 
> I love that guy.
> 
> Anyway, please let me know what you think! I love reading every comment!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for all your encouraging comments, I live for them, really.

Iruka didn’t win his fight in the tournament that ended the exams.

He lost in front of all the visiting Kages, the stadium filled with foreign Shinobi, and the ANBU that had encouraged him that night before the exam.

He was fighting a Genin from Kiri, a kunoichi named Mei Terumi, and she made him pull out all the stops, using exploding tags, chakra wire, senbon, and even summoning Kokoro.

But he was forced to yield when she nearly slit his Ninken’s throat. He wouldn’t continue fighting at the expense of losing her.

Iruka felt the shame swell in him, a certainty that he had failed, and he forced himself to remain still, to not shake as he helped Kokoro to her feet and let her lean against him as they left the arena.

The cheers that followed him out were deafening, and they sank his stomach through the floor.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to face Kakashi when he got home.

Kokoro needed him, though, and he took careful measures to treat and sew up the wound on her chest, even as his exhaustion from the fight pushed him to rest, to sleep. She was bleeding onto the floor of the hotel, and Iruka was just proud that she’d made it that far, murmuring encouragement to her as he guided her into the bathroom and got her into the partially-filled bathtub.

He finally started to shake as he scrubbed the blood from her fur, the water going pink and eventually red from all of it.

She was a spirit, but she could be hurt when she was in this plane. She’d taken shuriken and kunai hits on a few missions, but this was so much worse than any of those. When he drained the tub, she had stopped bleeding from the sewn-up slash across her chest, but the water still ran pink when he turned on the shower and rinsed her off.

It had been far too close a call.

Iruka gently rubbed her dry, coaxing her down onto his bedroll, and then turned to his own wounds.

He carefully pulled off his shirt and realized he was bleeding from a number of slices, both from shuriken and kunai. He had been hit with a lightning jutsu along with one of those kunai, and that was obviously his worst injury. He wondered how he’d managed to evade the medic nin on his way out, but he’d been in too much of a daze to notice anyone around him until he got to the hotel.

He should probably go back and get chakra healing for some of these.

A rustle in the corner of the room sent him spinning, even as his muscles protested the quick movement. He reached for the sedative senbon at his thigh, but his hand was caught by one wearing black leather gloves.

Iruka blinked at the red and white mask of the ANBU Hound.

“Hound-san.” He realized he had been about to attack a man that could probably kill him with just that one hand that was carefully holding his. “My apologies, Hound-san. I wasn’t aware you were there.”

The ANBU tipped his head to the side like he wasn’t sure why he was being apologized to. “That is the point of hiding my presence,” he pointed out, voice quiet and low.

Iruka looked down at Kokoro, who was sleeping soundly. The ANBU was hiding his scent as well as his chakra, apparently, or she would have noticed. “Of course. Right.” He sighed and shook his head. “I’m a bit out of it. I need to get these healed.” He gestured to the places where he was still bleeding, noticing that the mask tipped down to look at them. He couldn’t clearly see Hound’s eyes through the slits in the mask, but he felt them.

“Allow me?” It was a question, surprisingly enough, and Iruka fidgeted nervously.

“If you would.” He agreed, grabbing his med kit and moving to sit on the floor next to his Ninken.

Hound sat across from him, taking the kit with careful hands and pulling out antiseptic to clean the wounds. He worked silently, and Iruka found himself relaxing at the first touch of healing chakra. It seemed familiar, but Iruka tried not to think about that. ANBU identities were secret for good reason.

The place where that lightning-infused kunai skimmed his side spasmed, and his breath hitched. He hoped there wasn’t nerve damage, but the muscles there were still reacting to the shock. Hound took special care with that one, his gloved hands gentle as he cleaned it, and his chakra was soothing as it gently stitched the muscles and skin back together.

Iruka had more scars, now. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Hound finished healing him, seeming completely unphased by the expended chakra. “You should rest now. You’re near chakra depletion.” He paused and his mask turned away from Iruka, toward Kokoro. “There’s no shame in saving your teammates, Umino-san.”

The words were spoken so softly that it could have been his imagination. He knew it wasn’t, though. It sent a warmth through Iruka that he hadn’t realized he’d been missing. “Thank you, Hound-san,” he whispered back.

The ANBU looked back up at him and then was gone.

Iruka felt strangely sad about his absence.

^~^

Iruka would never have imagined that he would be made a Chuunin after that, but he went home to Konoha with a new vest that showed he was completely wrong.

Kotetsu and Izumo made it, as well, their fight against each other having apparently gone very well, and Iruka was sad he’d missed it in the aftermath of his loss. He was still star-struck from their team’s meeting with the Hokage as he made his way home, glad to be back in Konoha.

He clutched his Chuunin vest to his chest, remembering the proud look that the Sandaime gave him. He’d been strategic and methodical in his fight, and had known when to retreat to avoid unnecessary casualties. Sarutobi was a man that valued those things, and they showed he had matured a lot. That was all the reason he’d been given, but it made his heart swell.

When he got to the Hatake compound, the gates were open and the lights were on. The sounds of way too many voices could be heard inside, and the amazing scent of ramen drifted out.

Iruka walked in, and every eye turned to him, faces lit up at the sight of him with his Chuunin vest. A loud cheer, seemingly lead by Gai, heralded his arrival.

The usual crowd was there, of course, but so were a few surprising faces. Mikoto and Fugaku had brought the children over, Shisui and Izumi tagging along with them. Kakashi’s Ninken were sprawled in random spaces across the floor. Kakashi himself was standing to the side, halfway in the hall as if to retreat to safety, with an unfamiliar Jounin hiding hehind him.

“Our Blossoming Konoha Flower has returned to us from his Youthful Endeavor! He is Victorious!!” Gai shouted, sending up another cheer from the group.

Iruka felt his face turn bright red, and he stared pleadingly at Kakashi, but the Jounin looked like he was taking far too much pleasure in this. He raised a cup of what was definitely sake. “Kanpai!”

The sentiment was echoed around the room, and everyone threw back their drinks in toast.

That traitor. Who had set this up? What if he came back and hadn’t passed?

Anko shoved a sake cup into his hand, tugging him fully into the kitchen and then through it towards the living room. “Come on, Ru, tell us all about it! How many people did you blow up? Did you use those senbon? Did Ro get to rip off anyone’s head yet?”

Iruka listened to her rapid questions, unsure which to answer first, and blinked in surprise when she was suddenly pushed aside by Kurenai. “Oh, give him room to breathe, Anko!” She huffed, taking his arm much more gently and shooing people off the couch to make space for him.

Iruka found himself smiling and taking a sip of sake without even realizing it. He was still holding his vest, and he put it on his lap as he sat down. “Well, it was… a lot happened, and…” He glanced from face to face as he tried to find the words.

Asuma saved him, chuckling and waving him off. “We can get all the gorey details later. Tonight is a celebration. Kanpai!” He cheered, the toast once again being echoed and drinks tossed back.

It was a whirlwind of events, there were toasts and drinking, children playing with Ninken, Naruto demanding his attention. Someone had made ramen, and Iruka found himself starving. They’d been living on rations for the days it took to get back from Kumo.

He was congratulated and warned about his new duties on patrols and the mission desk. Itachi asked about Kokoro, and Iruka guiltily told him that he’d ruined her bandana. Mikoto promised him a new one. Gai cried on his shoulder and told him how much he’d missed having them both around, obviously very drunk.

It was, altogether, a good time, but he was so glad when he finally bid goodbye to the last person. His head was spinning slightly when he stood at the door, and he realized he’d likely had too much sake. He needed to remember not to let Genma refill his cup anymore.

As he leaned against the door and tried to convince himself to move, to make sure Naruto was still asleep in his crib, to figure out where Kakashi had vanished to earlier in the night, familiar arms wrapped around his waist, and he was pulled against a strong chest.

“Did you have fun, Ruka?” Kakashi’s familiar voice, so missed over the month of exams, was like a balm to his soul.

He relaxed into the hold and nodded. “Yeah.”

Deft fingers played over his sides, making him shiver. “Did you miss me?”

The question was odd from Kakashi, but Iruka nodded again. “Mmhmm.”

Hot breath on his neck, unmuffled by a mask, made him wonder if maybe Kakashi had been drinking too much too. “Let me kiss you.”

It wasn’t a question, but Iruka agreed easily. “Please.” He turned slowly, catching mismatched eyes, and tipped his head up.

The brush of dry lips against his made Iruka’s eyes flutter closed, and he suddenly couldn’t tell if his head was spinning from the alcohol or something else. He leaned into the kiss, and when Kakashi slid his tongue along his bottom lip, he opened his mouth to let him in. It was dizzying, and he could taste sake on the tongue that carefully explored his mouth.

Iruka broke the kiss with a gasp as he was suddenly on the couch, the older teen above him. This didn’t seem to dissuade Kakashi, though, who peppered soft kisses on his jaw and neck. The ticklish sensation he expected never came, his skin prickling with warmth instead. He whimpered softly, and slid a hand into silver hair, nails scratching gently at the scalp.

The sound the Jounin made was foreign, but it made heat pool in Iruka’s stomach. It was almost a growl, low and dangerous, and he squirmed when sharp teeth nipped his throat. It made his hand tighten, nails digging a bit further in, and Kakashi shuddered against him.

His weight settled a bit more on top of him, comforting and warm. Iruka pulled a bit on Kakashi’s hair, bringing him back up to the kiss, and this time it was his turn to hesitantly lick his way past pale lips. The older boy surprised him by sucking gently on his tongue, pulling a whine from him.

Iruka was shaking when Kakashi broke the kiss, and they stared at each other dazedly for a moment. Something seemed to flash through mismatched eyes, and a silver head dropped to his shoulder. He was breathing hard, like he’d been running, and it was was hot against the skin of the younger teen’s neck.

He wasn’t expecting him to speak, but Kakashi was always surprising. “I think we should go to bed,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

It was hard not to be disappointed, but it seemed like they were maybe getting in a bit over their heads. Iruka just nodded and let go of the Jounin so he could move off him. Gentle hands took his to help him up then lead him down the hall toward their room.

He barely had the energy to change into his sleep pants before they fell into bed together and slept.

^~^

Kakashi took missions with such regularity that he was away from home more often than not, and Iruka’s new job at the mission desk made it so that they actually got to see each other between them. He seemed to like it quite a bit, which was very confusing as he often ended up verbally shredding reports by lazy Jounin that didn’t want to do paperwork.

He became known as the Mission Room Terror, and he even started to whip the other desk workers into shape so that they wouldn’t accept anything less than the best either.

When he turned his wrath on even Kakashi, giving him a disappointed look at the water he was dripping onto their floor and the wet scroll in his hand, it became clear that he was very serious about this. The first time Kakashi tried to turn in his sub-par report, it seemed like the entire room stopped and held its breath, all eyes on them.

Iruka shook his head, his look of disappointment just getting worse. “I expect this from everyone else, but even you? You need to rewrite that. Here’s a fresh scroll. Don’t get this one wet!” He pulled out a new report scroll, holding out to Kakashi, and not a single person in the room could look away.

No one ever challenged Kakashi. The upside of having a reputation as a cold-blooded killer. Watching this teenaged Chuunin be sweet to him and Naruto was one thing, it was something the village was accustomed to by then, but seeing him look at Kakashi like he should be ashamed of himself for even trying…

Kakashi pulled off a wet glove, shook the water off his hand, and took the new scroll. His face was as impassive as ever. “Of course. Apologies.” His voice was blank as well, but it was enough to send a scatter of whispers through the Shinobi that were watching.

Iruka graced him with a pleased smile, and Kakashi’s heart thumped. He felt like a dog getting a pat to the head. “Thank you, Jounin-san,” Iruka said, with the same formality he used on every person he dealt with.

Kakashi just nodded and went over to one of the tables at the edge of the room to rewrite his report.

The room broke out in conversation, and both boys ignored it as they just went about their business.

Iruka didn’t get as much push back from uppity Jounin after that.

^~^

Naruto’s second birthday was spent at the park, with children from a good number of the great clans of Konoha present. Iruka paid special care to who they invited, not wanting to insult anyone accidentally, and he was grateful that Mikoto made some helpful suggestions.

There were a few civilian families there when they arrived, and he made sure that they didn’t encroach in space someone else was using, but when a little pink-haired girl made fast friends with Naruto and Sasuke he invited her parents to join them.

There was cake and a lot of toys and it was a lot to keep track of. Some older kids helped, though, the boy Neji Hyuuga that had been invited with his cousin Hinata, as well as Itachi and Izumi and Shisui. Hana Inuzuka brought her Ninken triplets, and Kakashi summoned his pack, sending the children into excited screeches with the number of dogs that were suddenly available to be played with.

When Iruka summoned Kokoro, she took to shadowing Naruto, sticking close to him and even picking him up by his shirt if he was about to do something he shouldn’t. The little blonde loved it, trying to run off several times before she huffed and trapped him with a paw. This sent Sasuke and Sakura into fits of laughter, and Naruto demanded to be let go, not trying to make a run for it again.

Nothing could have made the day better, and Iruka made sure to talk to everyone while Kakashi watched the kids like a hawk. Most of the parents were Jounin, strong and intimidating, but he started with those that were at least a bit familiar. Tsume Inuzuka was a vet, and she was gruff but friendly. Shibi Aburame was intimidating but also his former sensei, so he was pretty easy as well.

InoShikaCho were off in a group, intimidating but not as much as the Hyuuga, so Iruka approached them with cake in hand and a smile on his face. They were a tight-knit group, but not unfriendly, and Choza was easily won over by cake. The other two followed after him, relaxing a bit more.

When he approached Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuuga after that, Iruka felt a bit more at ease as well. He was able to smile and comment politely on how adorable their children were and how protective Neji was of Hinata. This seemed to please the brothers, and they fell into conversation about training methods and practice weapons.

When Iruka finally made his way over the Mikoto and, surprisingly, Fugaku, he felt like he’d done a pretty good job of strengthening relations with all of the clans. He wasn’t a Hatake, but Naruto would need it, especially with the prejudices that some of the village still held.

How anyone could look at the happy blonde and see a monster was beyond him, but having the Clan Heads on their side was important to changing that. He’d arranged play-dates (or training-dates) with all of them.

Mikoto gave him a hug when he greeted her, and he felt off-kilter and confused for only a moment before she squeezed him and whispered, “Good Job.”

He felt himself blush, but hugged her back, smiling sheepishly at her and her husband. “Thank you for coming,” he said, appreciation coloring his tone.

Fugaku briefly looked away from where Itachi was getting a game of tag started, nodding at Iruka. “We wouldn’t turn down the invitation,” he replied, voice mild.

His wording made it clear that they could have, but had chosen to accept. Iruka didn’t miss that, his smile brightening. “I’m glad you didn’t. Sasuke and Naruto seem to have made a new friend.” He nodded to the pink-haired girl that was chasing Sasuke with glee. “Her parents are civilians, but they said she’s shown some promise already with chakra use. I’m sure they’ll be at the academy together.”

His eyes drifted across all of the children present, so many of them so close in age. The end of a war would do that. They would all be in the academy together.

The Uchiha Clan head nodded his understanding, looking at Iruka with a new appreciation. “It’ll be good for them to make friends early.”

Friends. Allies, really. Strengthening a generation and healing some of the old prejudices and conflicts between clans. He saw what Iruka was doing, and the Chuunin gave him a pleased smile when he saw his understanding. “Right! I hope that Naruto and Sasuke will become even better friends as they grow.”

Fugaku actually chuckled at that, though his face barely changed, and he looked over at the children where they played. “I’m sure they will.”

Mikoto was giving him a knowing and pleased smile when Iruka looked at her. He flushed and nodded in goodbye as he went to check on Kakashi, who was being bombarded with questions by Hana Inuzuka.

She was very curious about his Ninken, and he was looking very uncomfortable under her attention. Iruka decided to save him. “Hana-chan, have you met Kokoro yet?”

The girl snapped around at his voice, her smile so bright it was almost blinding. “Nope! Can I? She’s so pretty! But she’s protecting her pack member, so I didn’t want to bother her,” she said seriously, and Iruka realized that she possibly knew more about the dogs than he did.

He looked over to where the wolf was letting children pet her, her gaze firmly on Naruto, and smiled. “She is, but I think she could use a break. Kakashi, why don’t you go-” he started, but the Jounin was already nodding.

“Right. Gotta watch Naruto. I’ll send Kokoro over,” he agreed quickly, suddenly gone and across the park.

Somehow, smaller kids scared him less than the older ones. Iruka was pretty sure it was because of the talking.

Hana brightened as soon as Kokoro started over, nearly bouncing with her excitement to meet the new Ninken. Iruka smiled at them as Hana started babbling and looking over every inch, Kokoro sitting patiently and looking a little more proud than usual. He left the two girls to talk when Hana started asking her questions directly.

When the babies started to tire, the party broke up, and it was decided that it was nap time. Ninken were dismissed, the older kids were taken home with the younger ones, and even Naruto was tuckered out. He had so much energy that he almost never napped anymore, because then he wouldn’t sleep through the night, but seeing him so tired made Iruka reconsider. At least just that once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> This chapter is continued pretty directly in the next one, so sorry about the weird break. It was getting very long!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> I got distracted about halfway through this and decided to write some porn. It turned into another story. So I’ll be posting that one later! When I finish it! It’s a one-shot, but only because I refuse to have another WIP right now.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

After the party, with Naruto in his new bed instead of his crib, and Kakashi not on a mission for once, Iruka was nervous.

He wanted to relax and maybe see if the other teen would watch a movie with him, but there was something they needed to discuss first.

He sat on the couch, awkwardly trying to figure out how to broach the subject, as Kakashi laid with his head in his lap and a book in front of his face. It was a familiar pose since the Chuunin exams, a comfort to them both, but it meant that Kakashi could feel him fidgeting.

The Jounin lowered his book, his one grey eye moving past to meet Iruka’s. “You’re nervous about something.” It wasn’t a question, but Iruka nodded.

“Yeah… I’m thinking about Naruto’s training. You said he would be ready when he’s two, and… I talked to a few people today. I made plans for him to train with a couple of other Clan heirs.” He couldn’t hold eye contact, instead studying the cover of the little orange book that Kakashi had gotten in the mail on his birthday. “I just don’t know… he’s so small. Will he be okay? It’s so early, and-”

He broke off, unable to continue with the knowledge that Kakashi had been made a Genin when he was five. That was too young, Iruka wasn’t sure how his parents could have been okay with it. He wasn’t even Naruto’s actual parent, but he felt a deep distress at the thought of him being forced to fight and maybe even kill in just 3 short years.

Kakashi could see through him, of course. He hummed softly. “Well, this is a ninja village. Naruto will be a Shinobi. It isn’t something he’ll be able to avoid, with the Kyuubi inside him. If he doesn’t know how to control his chakra, his seal will degrade over time and he’ll be killed when the Kyuubi rips itself from him.”

At the first mention of the Kyuubi, Iruka’s eyes had snapped back to his, and the cold reality of his words seemed worse when he was looking into that single grey eye. “How- how can you- s-say that so- calmly?” He didn’t realize he was crying until his words came out choked.

Kakashi sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face, and quickly reversed their positions. Iruka clung to him, crying into his shirt, and the Jounin just rubbed his back and hushed him soothingly.

He didn’t answer until Iruka could breathe without hiccuping. “Ruka. I’ve had a lot of time to think about this. I knew Kushina and Minato. Kushina had so much chakra she could make chains of it. She was expertly trained, and even she couldn’t keep the Kyuubi from breaking his seal when she was weak from birth.” He paused, and Iruka looked up at him. His grey eye was looking away, though. “He’s going to need to be even better.”

Iruka whimpered and pressed his face into Kakashi’s stomach. “Okay,” he conceded, his voice wobbling and small. Thin fingers pulled his hair from its tie and started to run through it gently.

“I’ll keep him safe until my dying breath, Iruka,” he vowed, and it was clear that this wasn’t the first time he’d said the words. His conviction sent a shiver down the brunette’s spine.

Kakashi really was the epitome of a Shinobi.

Iruka felt oddly hot as he thought about that.

“I know you will, Kashi. No one doubts that,” he whispered back, fisting his hands in the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt and leaning up to kiss him softly.

He had tear tracks down his face, his hair was a wreck, and his eyes were puffy. None of that seemed to matter as warm hands cupped his face and brushed through his hair and down his shoulders. He ended up sitting on the Jounin’s lap, his breath coming in short pants as he was kissed so thoroughly it made him sway.

Kakashi pulled back, smoothing down Iruka’s hair and looking shaken. “He won’t have us here forever, though. He needs to be able to protect himself.”

The Chuunin felt a bit over dramatic, but he also knew that he really didn’t think children should be made into soldiers. He looked into the face of someone who had been broken much too young every day, and the repercussions of that still wracked Kakashi’s soul in uncontrollable panic.

Kakashi was right, though. He and Iruka wouldn’t be around forever. “Right. Of course… We’ll start weapons training and go through katas with him.” A thought occurred to him. “You’re not going to be around for a lot of it… do you think I’ll be able to teach him properly?”

Sure, he was a quick learner, a nerd as Kakashi liked to say, but he’d never had to teach someone before. The older teen just chuckled and nodded. “If you can teach stubborn Jounin how to properly fill out mission reports, I think you can probably teach anyone.”

He had a point.

^~^

Naruto absolutely loved training.

It made Kakashi proud, but it also hurt fiercely to think about Kushina carefully helping him through katas instead of Iruka, or to think about Minato showing him how to throw a kunai instead of him.

The blonde took to it like a fish to water, even if he was easily distracted. As long as they didn’t repeat the same things too often, he was happy.

The first time Naruto hurt himself on one of the practice shuriken, Kakashi was surprised to see that it was healed even before he’d wiped the blood off the boy’s hand to look at the damage. He’d never really gotten sick as a baby, but to see his body healing so quickly was a bit distressing.

Kakashi took a look with his Sharingan, noticing a small spike in his chakra levels. The chakra looked almost foreign, as if-

It was the Kyuubi, he knew it as soon as the thought occurred to him. He remembered, vaguely, that Kushina never really had any scars, but he had thought that it was because of her formidable strength and the fact that she was rather well-protected as a Jinchuuriki. Now it made more sense, though. If the vessel died, the beast did as well.

With that knowledge in mind, he wondered if he should tell Iruka or if it would just get him in trouble for Naruto being hurt on his watch.

He’d keep it to himself for now.

That evening, though, he did take Naruto to meet Iruka after his evening shift at the Mission Room, and they went to Ichiraku for ramen. Seeing the two looks of delight as they were served would tide him over through the week-long mission he was headed for.

^~^

Yup, he should have told Iruka.

Kakashi arrived home in the middle of the morning, stripping himself of his ANBU gear quickly and putting it away to wash when no one was paying attention. He was bloodied and sore, but most of the blood on him belonged to other people. He needed to shower so badly.

He was still in the shower when he heard the door to the bathroom slam open, and frantic cursing in a very familiar voice.

He hadn’t known Iruka knew those words.

Sticking his head from the shower quickly, he saw that Iruka was rummaging through their cabinets, blushing furiously but also studiously ignoring him. He was so cute when he blushed. “Iruka, what’s wrong?”

His head snapped around, and brown eyes widened before dropping back to what he was doing. “We have baby Tylenol, right? Naruto- I think he twisted his ankle on a kick, and-” His embarrassment about the situation seemed to be lost in a bit of panic, but Kakashi just sighed and shook his head.

“We don’t need it. Trust me, go back to where he is now. He’ll be fine, I’m sure he’s already healed.” He really didn’t want to talk about this while he was in the shower, so he leaned back in just long enough to make sure he didn’t still have blood behind his ears before he turned it off and grabbed the towel hanging over the top.

Iruka was standing against the bathroom door, watching him warily as he got out. “What do you mean, he’s probably healed?” His voice was low but even, and his eyebrows were knit together.

Kakashi scrubbed a second towel over his head as he carefully held the first around his waist. He wasn’t sure where the start, so he figured he’d go with direct and then explain if it was asked. “Well, the Kyuubi gives him advanced healing. It’s why he’s never gotten a cold or scraped his knees when he fell. He did, but then the Kyuubi heals him. I’m sure if you go out there right now, he’s fine.” He only removed the towel from his head and met Iruka’s eyes once he finished speaking.

His face looked concerned but there was no hint of the panic there from before. “Oh. I guess I was overreacting.” The brunette frowned to himself, turning back to the door and hesitating. “I’m sorry I interrupted your shower,” he muttered, ears going pink.

The older teen was across the room and behind him before he could open the door, leaning down to press his lips against the soft brown hair. “It’s normal to worry,” he assured, unsure why he felt it was so important. It just was. Iruka being a naturally caring person wasn’t a bad thing, and it wasn’t something he should be ashamed of.

The look of appreciation and the smile he got back made the emptiness that had been growing over the last week of murder suddenly fill.

He was very sure he’d kill anyone to protect the precious people he’d somehow collected in Iruka and Naruto.

A small tapping on the door of the bathroom interrupted them just as he’d leaned in for a kiss. With his current state of undress and the deep blush that Iruka suddenly had, maybe that was for the better. The Chuunin turned quickly and opened the door, both looking down to see Naruto grinning up at them. “Ru! Shi! Come and train now!”

He held up one of the little wooden practice kunai, as if to make his meaning more clear. Iruka just blinked. “Son of a bitch, you were right,” he muttered, startling a bark of laughter from Kakashi.

“I am a genius. I don’t think you should be quite so surprised about me being right.” He teased, flashing a smile at the skeptical look that got him.

“You’re a genius about some things.” The brunette conceded, taking the wooden kunai from Naruto and ushering the little boy out of the bathroom as he tried to enter. “Come on, Naru-chan, we need to work on that kick. Your form was off. Sasuke-chan and Sakura-chan won’t be very impressed with that.”

The little blonde scrunched his face up in a frown. “Okay… I’ll do better,” he muttered, trudging after Iruka. He didn’t like being told that he did things incorrectly, but he always seemed more excited to get praise if it was for something he’d worked hard on.

Kakashi watched them go, watched Iruka ruffling the already-messy hair, watched his pout turn into laughter and a bright smile. He followed them silently, taking in the way the brunette demonstrated with perfection the basic technique he was trying to teach, and how he carefully corrected any mistakes.

He stood in the door to the back yard, staring at the pair as they practiced in the little training area, and he wondered again how he could be allowed to have people so precious to him. Iruka was so good with Naruto, he smiled and laughed so easily with the boy. If Kakashi hadn’t seen for himself what he’d done in the Chuunin exams, he wouldn’t even know that he was capable of violence.

But Iruka was capable, and he was also gentle. It boggled his mind. It made him wonder if he could have also been that way, if things had been different. It sometimes even made him wonder if he still could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it!
> 
> Please let me know if you do, because I am terribly distracted and need the motivation....


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out!
> 
> I have been reading a shameful amount of smut, and I literally have 8k words written on another fic that I haven’t posted yet, so it is entirely my fault!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comments, because they really do inspire me! Hope you enjoy!

Iruka wasn’t entirely sure when it happened. Somewhere between the Mission Desk and patrols and training Naruto, he just… Didn’t really find himself going on too many missions.

He wasn’t sure why the Hokage didn’t seem to send him out much. He still had tea with the man on a weekly basis, and his Shogi skills had improved since he started playing with Shikaku while Naruto terrorized Shikamaru on their play dates. He even beat the Hokage sometimes.

It seemed like the missions he found himself on were very specialized. He went out with teams that were meant for tracking and capture, using his traps and seals and Ninken to full effect. They just didn’t happen very often.

The pay wasn’t an issue. As much Iruka didn’t particularly like his lack of contribution, Kakashi only let him pay when they went out for ramen or dango or, on occasion, drinks. He didn’t have a need to pay rent or buy groceries, and even his tools seemed to be restocked while he wasn’t looking. The Hatake had clan money, and Kakashi had been going on A-ranks since he was 7, so he always put his foot down when it came to expenses.

Iruka just wasn’t sure why he wasn’t sent on random courier missions and escorts like so many other Chuunin.

It was in one of those weekly meetings, as the Hokage asked about Naruto’s training, that the situation was made clear.

The Sandaime listened carefully as Iruka explained what they were teaching him and what his strengths and weaknesses were so far. The Chuunin could probably go on all day about it, if he let himself, so he did give the cliff notes version, but even then he found himself almost beaming with pride.

Sarutobi nodded along, puffing on his pipe and watching Iruka thoughtfully in a way that he’d taken to lately. The appraising look was almost uncomfortable. “Have you thought more about the path you want to take, Iruka?” He asked, in seeming nonsequitur.

Iruka paused for a moment, staring at the Shogi board between them, as he thought. “I’m not sure what you mean, Hokage-sama.”

The old man was still giving him that appraising look. “With your skill set, you could become a talented hunter-nin. Tracking, incapacitating, and eliminating threats from missing-nin. There is no doubt that your loyalty to Konoha and Will of Fire run deep enough for it. It would take hard work and training to hone the skills necessary, but determination isn’t something you lack, either.” Iruka looked up when he paused, unsure of what the twisting feeling in his gut meant. Was that really something he could do?

It was something he could do. If that was what the Hokage asked of him, he knew he would do it, too. But… he was pretty sure he wouldn’t like it.

Some of that must have shown on his face, in a slight wrinkling of his nose or twist of his lips, because the Hokage just nodded and took another draw from his pipe, letting it out slowly. “There are many paths a Shinobi can take. Have you been enjoying teaching Naruto?”

That was easy to answer. “Of course! Passing on what I know, as well as the Will of Fire… I appreciate having the time for it, Hokage-sama. I know I haven’t taken many missions since making Chuunin.” He wasn’t sure if he should thank him for it or not. It was strange to think about thanking the Hokage for not sending him into the field when he’d only been a Chuunin for a matter of months.

Shouldn’t he want to go on more missions now that he could?

Maybe he was getting too content…

Sarutobi smiled at him, though, surprising him into returning it. “Iruka… have you thought about becoming an Academy instructor?”

No, he hadn’t. Now that it was brought to his attention, though…

“An Academy instructor? You mean the teachers that train the pre-genin,” Iruka felt the need to clarify, thrown off by the question. Was the Hokage actually suggesting that he take up a non-combat role? A position for those stuck at Chuunin rank, usually held by people who had an excellent grasp of the basics but no hope of making Jounin?

Iruka has never considered it a career option before, but… he was really enjoying training Naruto. He could pass on the skills to be a Shinobi to children from all the clans, he could pass the Will of Fire to a whole generation, if not more than one…

“Indeed. I believe we have an opening at the Academy coming up soon. A few instructors have been talking about retiring. You would start out mentoring under them, more of an assistant. It could be a few years before you’d have your own class.” The Hokage was still smiling, a little crooked around his pipe, but it was so encouraging that it made Iruka’s head spin a little.

He could do that. He would love doing that, he knew he would. Was this a real option?

It took more work than expected for him to speak. “Hokage-sama… I think I would like that very much.”

Sarutobi puffed his pipe and nodded, looking pleased. “We’ll start the paperwork, then.”

^~^

Iruka felt like he was dreaming as he headed home that evening, having completed the paperwork and even some of the testing that would be needed.

He had been working so much with Naruto, perfecting three basics with him, that he already knew what the academy started students out with. He understood the theory well enough to explain chakra to a two and a half year old. He’d read enough old scrolls on child rearing to last a whole lifetime in those first few months of being around Kakashi and Naruto, so it wasn’t like he didn’t understand the kids, either.

It really felt like a dream.

Naruto was shrieking with laughter when he arrived at the compound. The sun was setting, and the little boy was outside with Sasuke and Sakura, a whole pack of Ninken chasing them around. Itachi was watching them, his face lit up in the way it really only did when he looked at his Otouto. Iruka stopped at the gate, grinning at the sight of all of them so happy, and Pakkun let out a ruff as he noticed him.

Suddenly, his arms were full of kids and dogs, and he couldn’t complain even as he was bowled over into the grass.

Naruto grinned down at him, wriggling out from under Uhei so that he could sit on Iruka’s chest. “Ru’s home! Let’s eat!” He cheered, getting shouts of agreement from his cohorts and happy barks from the dogs.

Iruka laughed and squirmed until he was free of the puppy pile, ruffling each of the kids' hair in turn. “Were you waiting on me for dinner? You’re so considerate.” He got matching grins from them, smiling back. “Let’s go eat, then!”

The commotion of his entrance continued toward the house, with Itachi sidling up to the group as they entered. He wasn’t at all surprised to see Mikoto in the kitchen, along with Kakashi, and surprisingly enough Shisui was there, with the odd, brown-haired man that had been at his Chuunin promotion party. The atmosphere was markedly different, almost stiff, but then the children started asking about dinner and everyone but the two younger boys relaxed visibly.

Something was wrong, so Iruka distracted them easily by bringing up his decision to join the Academy. That went over better than expected, with questions from Itachi and Shisui, congratulations from Mikoto, and an odd, relieved sigh from Kakashi. Sakura even piped up, “You’ll teach us?”

That was a thought he hadn’t had yet, and it brought a new grin to his face. “I’m not sure, but it’s definitely possible.” He wasn’t sure how classes got assigned at the Academy. They hadn’t had time to go over all of the logistics of it, but if there was a way for him to teach the kids sitting around his table, he would take it.

Itachi’s face twitched, almost into a pout, before he looked at Mikoto and straightened it out. “I’m graduating early. In March. So I guess you won’t be able to teach me.”

Shisui couldn’t resist teasing his cousin, even with the way he’d been so stiff thus far. “I think Itachi is just sad he can’t call you Iruka-sensei, aren’t you Itachi-kun?” He poked his cousin, laughing when it made him blush.

The unfamiliar brunette that had been sitting so stoically twitched at that, his eyebrows wrinkling just slightly in confusion. Iruka turned a smile on him, watching his face smooth back out quickly. “I won’t be teaching for a while still, so no one will be calling me sensei just yet,” he started, “Shisui, you’ve already graduated, right? Is this one of your Genin teammates?”

Somehow, no one had introduced the other boy, but the looks shared between Mikoto and Kakashi made him almost wish he hadn’t asked. Kakashi was the one who answered. “This is Tenzou.” He didn’t offer more information than that, and Iruka just nodded.

That tone said classified.

“Nice to meet you again, Tenzou-san.” Iruka worked to keep his voice bright, but that almost seemed to startle Tenzou, who twitched again.

He got a nod in return, those almond-shaped eyes dropping to his plate.

When they finished eating, Naruto begged to have a sleepover. Kakashi looked a little pained at the thought, but it was a Friday and when Itachi and Shisui both volunteered to stay as well and watch the kids (though from Shisui it was likely just volunteering to not have to go back to an empty house) he reluctantly agreed. Mikoto was happy to let them stay, and even agreed to let Sakura’s parents know.

Saddled with 5 kids instead of one, Iruka waited for the night to settle, for the Ninken to wear the kids out, before he was able to pull Kakashi aside and ask about the strange visitor they’d had during dinner. Tenzou had taken his leave when Mikoto had, disappearing with just a few hushed words to Kakashi, but Iruka couldn’t shake the feeling that something was being discussed when he’d arrived to the kids playing in the yard.

It was dark and late, and Iruka was tired as he finally got the three babies settled in Naruto’s bed and the older boys in guest rooms. He kissed each of them on the forehead, even Shisui and Itachi (and their protests were token at best), before heading for the shower.

He hadn’t worked that day, other than an early morning Mission Desk shift, but he took his time in the shower the same way he did after a mission. The hot water helped him relax, gave him time to think about the best way to broach the subject, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy having the time to leave his conditioner in for longer.

When he finally exited the shower, rubbing a towel over his hair and pulling on sleep pants, he felt more prepared to coax what information he could from Kakashi. Iruka knew not to pry too much, but he was also a worrier. Tenzou was an odd one, he’d noticed as much at his Chuunin party, but he didn’t know what was going on with him and Shisui and Mikoto. And if anything was going to bleed into their home or affect the children he loved so fiercely, Iruka was going to know about it.

Kakashi was waiting for him.

He had removed his mask, his headband, even his shirt, wearing just the black sleep pants that he usually did. The older teen was cross-legged in the middle of the bed, his eyes closed and face tipped toward the window above their headboard that let moonlight into their room, the only light source available in the dark room.

Both eyes fluttered open when Iruka entered the room, the grey dark enough that it looked Uchiha black, and the Sharingan stunningly vivid by comparison. It spun for a moment as Kakashi watched him, before it closed and left only the single grey eye to crease as he gave him a lopsided smile. “You’re so pretty with your hair down… Iruka-sensei.”

He was trying to distract him, Iruka knew this, but it still made him blush and look away. The flutter in his stomach was something he’d become familiar with since the first time Kakashi kissed him, but it was still unnerving. He rubbed his scar absently, chewing his lip. “I’m not a sensei yet, Kakashi, and you won’t get out of talking just by complimenting me.” He looked back up, meeting that half-lidded gaze as he made his way over to the bed.

Kakashi watched him, unblinking, as he settled into a cross-legged position across from him. His head tipped to the side, smile becoming a smirk. “I wasn’t only planning on complimenting you,” he started, unfolding gracefully and leaning into Iruka’s space until he was forced to lean backwards, toward the headboard.

Iruka felt his face flame. They were often very casual with touch, especially when they were in bed, but the deliberateness of Kakashi’s movements was distracting and different. “That won’t get you anywhere either.” He meant for the words to be firm, like when he berated a careless mission report, but instead they came out a bit high-pitched and breathy.

The chuckle that answered him was deep and that grey eye was amused as he was crowded back on the bed. The older teen settled over him, not touching him, just hovering on his hands and knees. “I’m not sure I understand, sensei. Maybe you can explain it further?” The suggestive tone made his words more lewd than they should be.

Iruka blamed Icha Icha for this.

“Kakashi…” he whined, trying not to pout. He was pretty sure he wasn’t doing a very good job, but with Kakashi so close and slightly flushed and practically glowing in the pale moonlight… well, it was a bit hard to think straight.

The kiss was soft, as they always were. It was sudden, though, one moment Kakashi was staring at him, hovering over him, and the next he was kissing him and pressing just enough of his weight onto him to make Iruka feel breathless and hot.

He’d never been in this position before, pressed into the bed under the weight of Kakashi’s larger body. The Jounin was always so careful with him, and Iruka found it extremely hard to remember why it was so important that they talk when Kakashi started to kiss and nip at his neck.

Iruka whimpered and tipped his head back, letting him have free reign as he slid tan fingers into silver hair. Kakashi chuckled again, nosing against his jawline. “Don’t worry, sensei. Your little students will be safe.” His voice was low, soothing and sensual at the same time. It made it hard to argue with that, but…

He forced himself to think enough to speak again. “And Itachi? Shisui? They’re important too… is Tenzou a threat, Kashi? Or is he in danger?” Iruka knew it was one or the other. He just wasn’t sure which. Or if it was maybe both.

Hot breath against his neck released in a sigh, and the lips against his pulse tightened into a flat line. Annoyance or concern? “Ruka… please.” It was concern. He couldn’t argue with that tone, couldn’t continue to push.

“I trust you, Kashi,” he whispered back, hand tightening slightly in that silver hair. Iruka could feel him shiver, the tremor running down Kakashi’s frame.

The older teen went back to his kissing and nipping, sharp teeth just gentle enough not to break the sensitive skin on his neck. It made him squirm and whine, and the weight of Kakashi’s body grew as he eased himself down, trapping the younger boy. Blunt nails dug into one pale shoulder.

Iruka let himself be distracted from his worry, focusing on the way Kakashi was teasing his neck, the long fingers that slid down his side, the hardness he felt pressed into his hip. It was all new, and he revelled in it. He could feel the thrum of the bond everywhere their skin touched, the sensations heightened in a way that they’d become used to but never to this extent.

It was like that first kiss all over again, too much, making him dizzy even where he lay. When Kakashi pulled back, he was panting and also looked dazed. It was good to know it went both ways, at least, but Iruka whined at the loss of contract.

The older teen shook his head, untangling their legs and rolling onto his back next to him. “Gotta stop,” he sighed, flushed and looking a bit guilty.

Iruka just nodded. He couldn’t speak again just yet, but he also didn’t think he had anything he needed to say to that. He’d felt, for the first time, that Kakashi was aroused. By him. By kissing him and touching him. And shit, he was also aroused.

The knowledge of that made him blush even more than he already was, turning his face away from where he could feel Kakashi watching him. Long fingers suddenly tangled with his where his hand had fallen, the thrumming that had been present before dulling to just a pleasant warmth. He looked back, watching that pale face flush again as he glanced down at their hands.

“Ruka… I won’t let anything happen to them. I know they’re precious to you.” His tone was soft, and he met Iruka’s gaze as he spoke, determination flashing through his eye. It was his way of easing his worries without breaking the secrecy that was required of everyone with S-class clearance. Iruka couldn’t know the details, but he did trust Kakashi.

“Thank you, Kashi,” he whispered back, rolling to his side and leaning in to press a chaste kiss on his lips. “I’m glad you’re my soulmate.” He wasn’t sure what made him verbalize the feeling, but it was one he’d been having for a while.

He was almost embarrassed to be saying something so sappy, but then Kakashi’s face broke into a grin that was brighter than any he’d ever seen on that face, and he couldn’t help but grin back, embarrassment entirely forgotten.

They slept tangled together, and Iruka was so happy that he almost didn’t register that it was the first time Kakashi had actually cuddled him back. It brought a smile to his face as he fell asleep tucked into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! More plot! Hopefully...
> 
> No! More plot! I promise!
> 
> Also, I didn’t really expect Shisui to be in this at all. But I read some really great things with him in them and decided that I love him.
> 
> If you don’t! Sorry! Please give me more comments anyway!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> There plot hidden in all this fluff, I promise. And some Angst.
> 
> It’s a lot of fluff, though, so I hope you enjoy cavities haha

Kakashi woke up to the smell of Iruka’s bergamot shampoo, his nose pressed firmly into that soft brown hair. Taking a deeper breath than normal, he ignored the urge to stretch, taking stock of the strange feelings that sleeping on his side left him with. His arm was asleep under Iruka, and one foot felt like it was on the way to being as well.

He was so warm, even sleeping on top of the blankets, and there was hot breath on his chest where Iruka’s face was pressed into his collarbones. The brunette was asleep, he could tell from his breathing, but he’d wake as soon as Kakashi gave into the need to stretch his arms out and get the feeling back in his trapped limbs. He felt a bit guilty about it, but it was necessary.

Iruka mumbled something incoherent when Kakashi extricated himself, but he was only awake for a moment before going back to sleep. Must be a day off, then. They had 5 children sleeping in their house, and he hoped none of them were early risers.

He pulled on one of his custom sleeveless shirts with an attached mask before venturing out, stopping in the hallway to listen to the regular breathing patterns of each of the sleeping kids. Shisui was awake, but he was still in his room, so Kakashi let his footsteps make sound as he moved toward the kitchen to make breakfast. The Uchiha could follow him if he was interested.

He knew that Shisui was only technically a Genin, already holding the title of Shunshin no Shisui and recruited by Root. He was fast, and his Katon was formidable even against Jounin level Shinobi. He didn’t belong in Root, though. He didn’t share Danzō’s ideals, and he was much too… unbroken. Mentally and emotionally.

Shisui had shown up in the Hatake compound yesterday with Tenzou in tow after a mission gone wrong, both of them wearing their ANBU gear and covered in mud and blood. Kakashi had cleaned them up, glad that Iruka was gone and Naruto with Mikoto. Neither needed to see the broken bones he’d repaired and the gashes he’d sewn up. The boys were younger than Iruka, but they’d both done terrible things that day, evident in the dazed looks on their faces and post-mission trembling.

When they were patched up, he had them shower and change, glad they had spare clothes sealed into a scroll. Most ANBU carried them, but he’d been prepared to borrow from Iruka’s closet if necessary. Their armor and dirty clothes were sealed away, and Kakashi had prepared lunch for them while they showered. He’d sent Pakkun to get Mikoto, as well, because Shisui wasn’t technically her child, but she was the one who cared most about him.

Kakashi knew at this point that he was the one who cared most about Tenzou, so he hadn’t needed to contact anyone else.

Shisui was in the kitchen when Kakashi made it to the end of the hall, sitting at the kotatsu and fiddling with an empty tea cup. He wasn’t surprised, just nodding and pausing when he got to the counter.

“Do you like to bake, Shisui-kun?” He asked softly, voice even and light.

The Uchiha blinked up at him in surprise, then smiled a bit nervously. “I’ve never baked before.”

Kakashi returned the smile behind his mask, letting the expression crinkle his eyes. “Would you like to try?”

The nod that the younger boy gave him was eager, and he gathered ingredients quickly before hesitantly pulling out an old cookbook that he stored in a cupboard. “It’s my mother’s recipe. Can you follow it?” He opened to the right page, and Shisui appeared at his side, reading it quickly and nodding.

“I’ll do my best, Kakashi-senpai,” he said determinedly, quickly taking over the counter space as he started with the first step. He was fastidious, much more so than he ever was, and his movements were slow.

Kakashi watched him for a moment before leaving him to it, concentrating on his own task of making omelets and chopping fruit to go with the muffins. He smiled at Iruka when he stumbled into the kitchen, looking confused at the sight of the slightly-flour-dusted Genin that was staring at the oven like he had to count the seconds until the muffins were ready. By then, the kitchen smelled wonderful, and a kettle of tea was waiting.

“Yo, sensei.” The flush that bloomed on those tan cheeks could be from embarrassment or annoyance, but it was beautiful either way. “Shisui likes to bake.”

Both boys looked at him then, one with surprise and the other with excitement, and Iruka shook his head. He seemed to still be asleep. “That’s nice. You told him we have timers, right?”

Kakashi chuckled as the excited look turned into betrayal. “Maaa, sensei. He could use some time to cool off.” He waved him off. “And besides, these muffins are special. He’s never baked before. Beginners luck and all that.”

Shisui was back to grinning, as changeable as his cousin had been, and Kakashi quickly stopped that line of thinking as the Uchiha piped up. “They’re going to be the best.” He looked back at the muffins, fiddling with a spatula in much the same way many Shinobi messed with kunai.

Iruka was many things, and quick on the uptake was one of them. He looked between the two of them quickly before nodding. “I’m sure they will be. I’ll go wake the kids if they’re almost done?” His tone turned it into a question, and Kakashi nodded.

He’d also been counting the seconds in case Shisui got distracted. One couldn’t be too careful with Uchiha. “Ten more minutes left in. I think you can wake them up without them getting too impatient.” He chuckled at the look of ‘are you sure?’ that got him, but Iruka glanced between them again and walked out.

Kakashi waited to hear him enter a room (he smartly chose to wake Itachi first) before turning back to Shisui. He was still nervously fiddling with the spatula. “Shisui-kun. There are a lot of ways to cool off after a difficult mission. Cooking is one of them that’s also productive, which is why I do it. So, if you need to cool off… maybe you can try cooking or baking. Following a recipe is a good way to slow the pulse and regain your focus.” He lowered his voice, so there would be no chance of being overheard. “Root doesn’t prioritize your emotional or mental health, Shisui-kun. Don’t burn yourself out. It’s harder to put yourself together again once you’re fully broken.”

The young Uchiha looked at him like… he was someone admirable. His eyes were wet, but neither of them acknowledged it. He looked back at the muffins for a moment, seeming to gather his strength, and then he was suddenly at Kakashi’s side, pulling him down until his lips were right next to Kakashi’s ear. “Danzo wants you dead. For not killing the Hokage. For taking in Naruto. For associating with the Uchiha. He wants Tenzou to kill you. To force him to kill his senpai. His precious person. He hasn’t ordered it yet, but we overheard.”

He was back at the oven as soon as he finished speaking, his expression closed off and tight-lipped. Kakashi couldn’t breathe for a moment, couldn’t move. Was that why Tenzou had shown up in that state? He quickly gathered his wits, pushing back his emotions and composing himself. He closed the distance with Shisui, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and meeting those dark eyes, still slightly wet with unshed tears. “Thank you, Shisui-kun.”

The kid was too emotional for his own good. His eyes wavered, his lips twisted into a grimace, and he flung his arms around Kakashi’s middle, hiding his face in his chest. He didn’t cry, no tears soaked into his shirt, but he did stay there until they heard the soft footsteps of Itachi coming down the hall. Kakashi patted his back, unsure what to really do otherwise, but the way those small arms tightened around him seemed to signal that it was the right thing to do.

When Itachi entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and looking more cute than Kakashi would admit to anyone but Iruka, they were back in their places. Shisui was staring at the muffins in the oven, this time without fiddling with a spatula, and Kakashi was setting the table. He gave Itachi his best eye smile.

“Tea or juice?” He offered, already starting to set out several cups of each in the appropriate places. He was unsure what the two older Uchiha preferred, but everyone else was already decided.

The boys answered in unison, in the opposite way of what he’d have expected from their ages.

“Tea,” Itachi mumbled.

“Juice,” Shisui chirped.

Maybe he should have expected that after all, actually.

He poured the extra cups and sat them on the table, carefully arranging plates of eggs and putting a bowl of mixed fruit in the middle of the table, where any of them could reach if they chose.

The muffins were done, and Shisui carefully removed them from the oven, beaming at his handiwork. Itachi even smiled at that, moving closer to sniff delicately at the fresh blueberry scent. “Smells good.”

Shisui was still holding the tray with an oven mitt, looking back at the recipe and frowning. “How do I get them out of here, though? There’s no instructions for that.”

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. Of course this kid that hadn’t ever baked before wouldn’t know what he was doing. It reminded him that Shisui was an orphan, and that he hadn’t had a mentor like Minato to carefully teach him how to measure flour when he was 7 and still shaking from his first assassination.

Well. He hadn’t until now. “You let them cool for a minute and then you can remove them by hand. Don’t set the tray on the counter, it will burn the wood or crack tile. You can sit it on a stove top, like here, or if you’re cooking something else on the stove you can use a cooling rack,” he explained, noticing the way that Itachi was also watching and listening carefully.

Kakashi pulled a cooling rack out of the cabinet, and set it on the counter. Shisui examines the metal framework and nodded, setting the tray on top of it. “Right. So I don’t burn the counter. Not burning things is… doable.” His grimace as he said that made Itachi laugh, the light sound bouncing around the room just as Iruka entered with the three smaller children.

Sasuke looked at his brother with wide eyes, mouth falling open slightly before he grinned and ran over to hug him tightly. Kakashi watched Naruto’s face light up at the sight of the food, watched Iruka gently place Sakura, still half-asleep, at the kotatsu, watched Itachi poke Sasuke in the forehead and Shisui stick his tongue out as he did the same to Itachi.

He should probably be worried by the fluttering warmth that filled the space he’d once found to be so empty in his chest. He should probably not indulge this many children and young Shinobi in his home. He should probably have stopped this a long time ago, when it was Gai and Genma and Anko always coming around to disturb his peaceful life…

Kakashi smiled, taking his seat at the table. He pulled down his mask, ignoring the startled looks from Shisui and Itachi.

“Let’s eat.”

^~^

Nothing could prepare Iruka for the absolute depth of his emotions as he sat at that table. 

He coaxed Sakura into sitting up straight, gently helped Sasuke dish out some fruit from the bowl, repositioned Naruto’s chopsticks for the third time. He patted Itachi on the head when he asked for more tea, refilled Shisui’s apple juice before he even had a chance to ask, kissed Kakashi’s temple when he passed him with his hands full of cups and plates.

He dished out the muffins, showing Shisui how to do so for next time, and quietly sat one aside for him to take to Tenzou when he asked. He cleaned crumbs off the faces of each kid in turn, using a wet cloth on their blueberry-stained cheeks. He even cleaned some off Kakashi, much to the older boy’s chagrin.

When everyone was fed and the three youngest disappeared into the living room, he found himself leaning against Kakashi, a sappy smile stuck on his face, as Shisui pestered Itachi about what he’d been doing in the academy and if he’d learned anything. Itachi had apparently learned how to make a very effective glitter bomb that week, though that probably wasn’t part of the curriculum.

Kakashi’s arm around his back was warm, and he leaned into it with a sigh.

Iruka loved this. He loved the kids, he loved the time spent together, he loved… well, Kakashi. He hadn’t ever put it into those words before, but it was no less true. He wanted to put it into those words. He didn’t think now was the time, though.

“When’s your next mission?” He asked instead, because Kakashi was home for two days now, and it was getting close to time for him to go again. He was never home for too long.

The Jounin hummed softly and looked at him, meeting his gaze. “I report to the Hokage this evening. I’ll likely leave tomorrow.” Three days. It was what they got. At least Iruka had an afternoon patrol. He’d get another night with Kakashi before he left, then.

“Do you want to take the kids and dogs to the park today? Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji will be meeting us there, but I won’t have much time until I have to go on patrol. I was going to leave them with Mikoto after that, but if you want to go…” he trailed off, watching the considering look come to Kakashi’s face, the way his eye darted toward Shisui and Itachi, narrowing briefly.

“I think that sounds nice. Are you planning to take Kokoro, or did you want me to summon the pack?” Kakashi asked, fingers skimming lightly down Iruka’s arm.

He shivered and smiled. “Kokoro is tired of patrolling all the time. She wants to play. I’m sure she’d be happy to see the pack!”

Kakashi nodded and Iruka looked over to see that the two Uchihas had stopped talking, instead looking at them. Itachi was a bit pink, and Shisui seemed to be back to his normal, grinning self.

Shisui spoke up, wrapping an arm around his cousin. “Can we join you?” He chirped, “Itachi doesn’t have class today, and I have two days off for chakra depletion thanks to that last mission.” His eyes dimmed a bit as he said it, but Iruka cut in before his smile could waver.

“Of course. Kokoro has been wanting to show Itachi how she looks in her new bandana. She still feels bad that the last one got ruined, but she was very excited about getting a new one.” He was glad when his words made both boys smile, and he reluctantly pulled away from Kakashi to start on the dishes.

The younger kids still needed to be dressed, though by this point at least he had a supply of clothes for each of them in Naruto’s room. Kakashi rallied them together for that, though somehow it ended with Sakura wearing Uchiha blue and red and Sasuke wearing a mint green that matched Sakura’s eyes. They were happy about it, though, and Naruto wore his beloved orange jumpsuit. Iruka made a note they’d be needing another soon, because it was getting a bit small.

When Sasuke came out in the green jumper, Itachi cooed and pinched his cheeks, making him blush and pout and whine. He didn’t change, though, crossing his arms and giving his brother and cousin both a look that Iruka recognized from Mikoto. They just patted his head and told him he was very cute after that, earning a smile.

Sakura was adorable in the little black shorts and high-collared blue shirt, red Uchiha fan on the back. It matched the red ribbon that pulled her hair back, tied there by Ino during that first party and never missing since then. She clung to Kakashi’s leg until he picked her up, his sigh obviously more for show than from annoyance.

Naruto ran straight to Iruka when he was dressed, bouncing impatiently until he was allowed to cling to his back while he finished up the last of the dishes. He made short work of them, dried his hands, and turned back to the little group.

“Okay. Let’s summon some Ninken and go to the park.” Iruka grinned as the kids cheered, ushering them all out into the sunlight.

He really was overwhelmed with these emotions, but as Kakashi summoned his pack and he summoned Kokoro and they made their way out of the compound, he really couldn’t complain about that one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you liked it!
> 
> Lemme know what you think of my mother-hen Iruka and reluctant-dad Kakashi!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!
> 
> I’ve been working on this over the last couple of days, and I’m tired of fiddling with it!
> 
> Some plot, some cuteness, and Kokoro! What more can I even add?

Kokoro loved her pack.

She loved coming to this plane so that she could see her pack, sniff them for injuries, lick their faces, and sometimes even fight for them.

It had been a while she actually had to fight, but that just meant that her pack was safe. She liked it when her pack was safe.

This was not a time when her pack was safe, but it also was at the same time. She didn’t understand it. She could smell the blood on the Uchiha. She knew he was injured, knew he was scared, but when she went to lick his face and sniff him for injuries, he grinned and patted her head and didn’t act like there was danger.

She whined, low, looking at Pakkun. He understood more about humans than her. The pug just shook his head, a clear signal that it wasn’t the time or place to talk about it. Even so, she walked next to her injured packmate, the one that had been most-newly-adopted by her alpha. Iruka always seemed to like the Uchihas, half their pack was from the family.

Shisui still smelled like fear as they made their way to the park, even as they met with more pups and let their pups run amok with them. She wasn’t sure why no one else smelled like fear. Only the injured one. A sharp spike in the scent made her turn in the direction he was looking, a growl coming automatically to her lips.

An unfamiliar brunette was standing next to Kakashi and Iruka, a ways away from where she was with Shisui. She bristled, but Shisui caught her bandana, quickly petting her fur down and calming himself at the same time. Why was he scared by this person that didn’t seem to be a threat?

Kokoro tipped her head to look down at him, licking his face and huffing with satisfaction when she got a laugh. At least he seemed to be less scared. “Who’s that? Is he nice?” She made her voice was as light as usual, even if she was worried.

She was rewarded with a grin and a bit of a blush came to those pale cheeks. “That’s Tenzou. He’s really nice. Do you want to meet him?” He was already walking that way as he asked, and she followed him over.

Tenzou was talking quietly with Kakashi, while Iruka kept both eyes on the group of children. Not that it was necessary, Kakashi’s pack was keeping watch, herding them away from any strangers as needed. Kokoro noticed as they got closer that she couldn’t smell or hear any of them. She breathed deeply, but couldn’t catch a whiff.

It was a barrier, and it was obviously one that Iruka had erected for whatever reason. He had a tag in his hand, holding just the edge of it where it stuck out of his pocket. It was inconspicuous, but something she’d seen him do enough times to notice by now.

Shisui didn’t notice the barrier until they got close enough for Iruka to look at them and shake his head. It was just a fraction of an inch side to side, barely noticeable, but the Genin’s eyes widened for a moment before he redirected their path easily, as if they just been strolling around the park instead of walking to a certain place. She was glad he was smart, following alongside him and extending her senses outwards for any signs of danger. Other than the sharp tang of anxiety coming from her young charge, there didn’t seem to be anything else going on.

The older Ino-Shika-Cho team was relaxing at one of the tables in the park, chatting idly as they keep half their attention on their kids. They didn’t smell worried or anxious at all, but the one she thought was Shikaku seemed to be watching them walk the perimeter of the park, his eyes sharp as they shifted from them to the trio standing in the barrier.

He knew something, those eyes said as much. Something about the one called Tenzou? Or something about the situation? She wished she knew.

As they rounded the park again, Kokoro noticed that Iruka had dropped his barrier, and she could smell that he was anxious now, and Tenzou smelled like blood and injuries, and Kakashi… well, he was always a blank slate. He looked too closed-off for such a casual setting, though.

She pressed against her packmate gently as they neared the group, steering toward them now that they weren’t talking about something so delicate it required what she knew to be one of the best barriers in Iruka’s arsenal for stealth. Shisui went willingly, following her lead, and she didn’t stop until she could press her nose into Iruka’s shoulder, nuzzling him and chuffing when he raised a hand to her ears.

Ear scratches made her feel like a pup again, and Iruka gave the best ones.

“Hey, Ru, how are the pups?” She asked softly, glancing at Tenzou and Kakashi rather than the children that were playing nearby.

Iruka smiled his understanding immediately, the anxiety in his scent sharpening for a moment before he calmed it down. Not well, then. Something was wrong indeed. “They’re fine, Ro. Just a little bit of unexpected excitement. We may have visitors soon.”

Visitors were normal, so the unexpected excitement he was talking about meant that they were not going to be good ones. She scanned again for anyone suspicious, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Oh? How soon are we expecting them?” She asked, tipping her head and maintaining her usual tone.

Iruka’s smile wavered for the first time, and he leaned his face against her shoulder, hiding it. “We aren’t quite sure. Will you watch over the kids for me, though, when they do come? We may be a bit preoccupied,” he said with a sigh.

She leaned into him, letting him take comfort in her fur. Kokoro would do anything for her pack. “Of course, Ru! You can always count on me to take care of the pups. Even the ones that aren’t little anymore.” She side-eyed Shisui, still smelling of injuries, and Iruka pulled back just enough to see before he huffed a laugh.

She wouldn’t comment on his eyes being wet. It was okay for him to be worried. His smile was back, at least, as he cooed, “oh, especially that one. You know how much trouble Uchihas bring with them.”

Shisui was obviously trying to ignore them, but he went red with embarrassment at that, black eyes narrowing. He didn’t respond, continuing his conversation with Tenzou and Kakashi about… baking? Humans were strange, but not that strange. She decided it was a decoy conversation. “Oh, don’t I?” She grinned before turning back to the pups. She needed to keep an eye on them. Kokoro would be happy to hang around for that. “Guess I’ll be here for a while, then! No more patrols!”

Iruka laughed at her delight, ruffling her fur. “Yeah, I guess I won’t take you on patrols with me. Only for now, though, once our guests leave you’ll be running every one with me again,” he promised, though it seemed more like a threat.

Patrols were so boring. Not nearly as fun as being called on missions, when things were actually happening and she got to fight.

“I’ll just have to hope something interesting happens before then, I guess,” she huffed, finally pulling away from him and heading toward the pups. She would play with them and watch them and make sure they were safe. 

And if anyone came for them, as her alpha was concerned, she would happily rip out their throats and watch them die.

^~^

When Iruka left for his patrol, Kakashi was left with the kids. Alone. With so many kids.

Thank the gods for Ninken.

They’d made it safely back to the compound, and Sakura’s parents had already sent word that they’d be coming to get her that evening. It was hours away, though. Likewise, Mikoto had asked if he could continue to keep Itachi and Sasuke until then. Shisui and Tenzou were sticking around too, though Tenzou didn’t really count as a kid. He was young, but also mature.

Altogether, there were so many kids, and he’d dealt with them that morning, but he’d had Iruka then. Even with help, they’d ended up wearing the wrong clothes. How could anyone leave him with so many kids by himself?

Remembering the way Iruka kissed his cloth-covered lips and smiled so sweetly at him as he left for his patrol, Kakashi steeled himself.

He put on cartoons.

The three youngest, plus Itachi, sat on the couch, swaddled in blankets and stuffed animals, and ate cookies. Shisui and Tenzou were making the cookies, and they’d come out well if the rate at which they disappeared said anything. Kakashi only tried one when Tenzou looked at him with those large, almond eyes and called him senpai.

It was like every other cookie. Too sweet for his tastes. He still told them that it was good. It was worth it to see his kohai smile.

Piled among the children, and sprawled in the kitchen, were the Ninken. Kokoro was being a footrest for the kids, watching cartoons with them, but the rest of his pack were also on guard. Bisuke and Pakkun were on the couch, and the rest were either laying around it or begging for scraps in the kitchen.

He hoped Shisui wasn’t feeding Bull cookie dough. Surely Tenzou would stop him, right?

Kakashi left the cartoons to entertain the younger kids and went to check.

Tenzou was standing at the counter, looking between the bowl he was stirring and the cook book that had been Kakashi’s mother’s. His face was mostly blank, as usual, but there was a tension around his eyes that spoke of concentration. Shisui was next to him, in his space, leaning over to stick his fingers in the cookie dough and scoop some out. He popped it in his mouth and grinned.

“Oh, that’s good. You were right, changing the sugar ratio to have more brown sugar is better! Are you sure you haven’t done this before, senpai?” The Uchiha was clearly teasing him, but his genuine delight at the discovery of a seemingly-hidden talent in Tenzou was oddly pure.

Tenzou blushed. He actually blushed. Kakashi stared, but he’d gone unnoticed so far. The brunette looked away from Shisui, back to the bowl. “I’m glad it worked out,” he said, tone a bit higher than usual.

Shisui smiled even wider, which shouldn’t have been possible. His finger went back in the bowl, and then he held it out to Tenzou, less than an inch from his lips. “Try it!” He encouraged.

Tenzou opened his mouth, eyes wide and face red, and he started to say something, but Shisui took that opportunity to stick the cookie dough in his mouth. His lips closed around Shisui’s finger, which stayed in his mouth for longer than was strictly necessary before the Uchiha pulled away. His blush was possibly even darker than Tenzou’s, and he also started to say something before cutting himself off, mouth falling open for only a moment before snapping shut.

Kakashi couldn’t help it. He grinned at the embarrassment that rolled off both boys, still standing so still and staring at each other like they’d had a revelation of some kind. To be fair, they probably had. He chuckled, and two sets of dark eyes snapped over to him. “Congratulations,” he said as he continued over to the oven, peeking inside and noticing the cookies looked ready. “Might wanna take these out before they burn.”

Tenzou made a small, choked sound, and Shisui was suddenly there, oven mitt in hand, to take them out. Neither said anything more, and their faces stayed flushed as long as Kakashi continued to watch them. He lingered, making tea and enjoying the embarrassment of his little kohai until he took pity on them and wandered back into the living room.

He was never going to let them live this down.

^~^

Iruka was glad to get home from patrol, and even more glad to see that it was only Kakashi and Naruto waiting for him when he walked in.

Kakashi was holding Naruto on his hip, blonde head on his shoulder and blue eyes half-closed. He was stirring a pot with his free hand, the smell of curry wafting through the room. Iruka took a moment to breathe it in, humming happily, and blue eyes snapped open at the sound, finding him standing in the doorway.

“Ru’s home!” Naruto’s voice was less enthusiastic than normal, a clear sign of his exhaustion, but he grinned just as widely.

Kakashi turned to smile at him as well, his face bare and expressive. “He is. Go ask him about his patrol, Naru-chan,” he suggests, setting him on his feet and sending him across the kitchen.

Iruka kneeled to pick up the giggling boy, returning his smile easily. “It was completely boring, Naru-chan. The most exciting part of the night was finding some pre-genin defacing the side of the Hokage tower on our way back in. Can you believe that?” He turned his smile up to Kakashi as he spoke, noting the relaxing of his shoulders, the way he slouched as he went back to stirring.

Naruto laughed, smile bright. “Boring! But it’s patrol! That’s important, right?” He was talking so much more lately, and Iruka couldn’t help but pinch his cheeks, making him giggle.

“It’s very important, but sometimes important things are still boring. You should ask Kakashi about his mission report, the one that’s two days overdue,” he cooed, voice almost sickly sweet, and the older teen froze at the tone.

The little blonde just giggled more and looked back at Kakashi. “What about it, Ru?” He asked, tipping his head to the side in a mimic of the gesture that was so common to his guardian.

Iruka raised an eyebrow as Kakashi didn’t turn to look, sighing and shaking his head. “Kakashi doesn’t like paperwork, because it’s boring. He puts it off, and sometimes doesn’t turn in his reports on time. But paperwork is important, and reports are made so that we have a knowledge of the current state of affairs in Fire Country and beyond. So that we can identify threats to our safety.”

Naruto turned back to him as he spoke, eyes intense and face screwed up in concentration. He was trying to take it in, and Iruka smiled at his valiant efforts. He knew it was a lot, that he probably wouldn’t fully understand, but… “I’ll always do my reports, then!” The little boy sounded so determined, his face so serious.

He was too cute. Iruka blew a raspberry on his cheek, ruining his serious expression and making him giggle and push his face away in protest. “I’m sure you will, Naru-chan! Now, if only we could instill that same sentiment in Kakashi,” he chuckled, blowing another raspberry into one little hand.

Kakashi huffed, giving him a considering look out of the corner of his eye. “Never. You can make me rewrite the ones that get too messy, but you can’t make me like it,” he grumbled.

He turned off the burner under the curry, starting to dish out plates. Iruka rolled his eyes and grinned at him, setting Naruto back on his feet so that he could pour their drinks. The blonde was back to being sleepy, and he crawled under the kotatsu without complaint.

They ate in relative silence and relaxed in a way they just couldn’t with others around. Kakashi didn’t wear his mask or headband. Iruka let himself slouch after a long patrol. Naruto was asleep halfway through the meal, slumped over the table.

Iruka was struck with the memory of his parents as he sat there. How many evenings had they spent like this when he was young? He remembered spending time together with them, working on homework or telling them about his day at dinner. He remembered their easy banter and casual manner, so comfortable in their own skin.

He remembered his home, now destroyed, but so filled with love then.

Tomorrow, Kakashi would go on his mission and be gone for however long. Iruka would train with Naruto and have his mission desk shift and study for the test that would make him an Academy instructor.

Tonight, though, he just got to be home. He got to spend the night with his family. As he watched Kakashi carry a sleeping Naruto to his room, he knew that he would still miss what he had before, but he no longer felt like he was missing a piece of himself. He no longer wished for those days back like he did in the beginning. 

He realized he had a home and a family again. The thought made his heart full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Lemme know what you think about my little cuties!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry this took so long! I literally struggled through the first half of this for days while also fiddling with other stories. I think I might just not be good at writing Kakashi’s perspective. Or at least, I’m not in the mood for it right now. It was needed, though.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Kakashi knew that it was time to talk about this.

Iruka was okay with letting him distract him last night, and he was even okay with tuning out the whispers when he and Tenzou talked at the park. He’d even put up a barrier without their asking, a thought that shouldn’t make Kakashi feel warm and fuzzy, because it was just a barrier, but it was an excellent one.

No, it was time to actually bring Iruka into the loop on this, because Hound was going on a mission tomorrow, and Kakashi didn’t want anything to go wrong in his absence. He wouldn’t put it past Danzō to go after someone he cared about to get to him, especially if Shisui or Tenzou messed up and Danzō found out that he knew about his plans.

He stayed quiet through dinner, letting the easy atmosphere relax him, watching as Naruto slowly slumped further and further over the table, as Iruka slouched and let his guard down. When they finished, Iruka looked lost in thought, and he gathered the plates to dump them in the sink, not worrying about washing them for tonight. He picked up Naruto, carefully easing him from under the kotatsu, and carried him to his room.

He hesitated to put him down, rubbing his back gently and staring at the little bed that they’d gotten on his second birthday. He’d been sleeping in it for months, with little shuriken-pattern sheets and orange blankets. He wasn’t fussy at night anymore, and he was potty trained, so Iruka had proposed that they actually let him sleep in his own room.

And it went over well, he didn’t wake up crying or fuss when he was put down. Kakashi still couldn’t shake the feeling of protectiveness, the want to have him there and feel his breathing and know that his precious person, his Sensei’s child, was safe.

Kakashi tucked him into bed. “I’m being irrational, Naru,” he whispered, “but I want you to be safe. I can’t lose you too.” He sighed and patted down his wild blonde hair. “Sweet dreams.”

When he turned around, Iruka was standing in the doorway, watching them. His smile was soft and fond, and his eyes shined with unshed tears. It sent a spike of panic through him, to see the emotion there, but Iruka interrupted it quickly. 

“You’re so good to him, Kashi,” he sighed, voice quiet so as not to wake the sleeping boy, “how can you be so good, with all the bad that you see? I notice when you have new scars, you know… I notice when you have blood in your hair but no new scars… You’re-” His voice broke, and Kakashi saw his hands were shaking at his sides.

He didn’t even know he was moving until he was there, his arms around the younger teen, whose face was buried in his chest. Those shaking hands fisted in his shirt at his back.

Kakashi knew that he was the one who needed their bond. He was unstable, and Iruka was a pillar that he leaned on. It was Kakashi that fell apart and had to have Iruka there to comfort him. It was Kakashi who came home from missions in the middle of the night and only really relaxed when Iruka curled against his side. It was so one-sided, but Iruka was always happy to help him, always smiled so brightly and held him so tightly and coaxed him down from the edge…

Iruka was the one that needed coaxing now, though, and Kakashi didn’t know if it was because of the tension of the day or something else entirely, but he was going to be there for him. He felt the tears start to soak into his shirt, the slim shoulders shaking in his arms, and he let his chakra wash over the Chuunin in the same way that he’d come to appreciate.

He needed to be strong for Iruka. He would.

A choked laugh bubbled up from the face pressed into his shirt, and he looked down in surprise to see a wide smile on that tear-stained face. Iruka looked up at him with eyes that overflowed with tears but also with affection. He wasn’t sure how to deal with it, even after all this time with the younger teen.

“I- You’re just- You’re trying to comfort me,” he choked out, breath catching, “how can- I’m supposed to comfort you.” The whimper he let out was too loud in the small room, and Kakashi glanced back at Naruto, checking he was still sleeping.

They needed to move so they could talk. He carefully leaned down to catch Iruka around his thighs, lifting him so that his legs were on either side of his waist, his weight supported by Kakashi’s hands on his thighs. Iruka’s arms wrapped around his neck as he was lifted, burying his face in Kakashi’s shoulder even as it left him in a strange, scrunched position. Iruka had been growing taller lately, but he was still a head shorter than Kakashi, so the position wasn’t too difficult.

Walking through the house with his soulmate crying into his shirt was something Kakashi wasn’t accustomed to. It was hard to make himself move, but when he did he found his feet carrying him into the living room. Kokoro was laying on the couch, taking up the whole thing, but she pulled herself up into the corner when she saw them, her ears laying back and a whine leaving her.

Neither of them liked to see Iruka crying.

When he sat, he shifted Iruka so that he could comfortably sit in his lap, legs still around his waist and their chests pressed together. Iruka’s arms loosened as he slid down a bit, forehead coming to rest on Kakashi’s collarbone. Kokoro pressed her wet nose into his cheek, sniffing him and licking the tears from his face. Kakashi could feel the brunette relax more, and he didn’t try to talk, didn’t know what to say, so he just rubbed circles into his back in the way that always seemed to calm Naruto.

The sniffles died down, and Iruka stopped shaking eventually, and only then did he ask, “what happened, Ruka?”

The brunette hadn’t looked back up at him since giving him that watery smile, but he did as he answered, “I just- I love you.”

Kakashi choked on his words, eye wide as he tried to absorb that. Iruka was so pure, so good. How could he say that to someone as blood-stained as Kakashi?

He didn’t stop there. Seeing Kakashi’s reaction, he ducked his head back to press his face into his chest before he continued, “it’s okay if you don’t love me back, Kashi. I know that attachments are seen as a weakness when you’re- well, I’m not supposed to know you’re in ANBU, but- I mean, it’s okay. We’re soulmates, and that’s enough, like you said before.”

Kakashi remembered that conversation, Iruka asking if they were boyfriends, and him responding by saying they were soulmates and asking if that was enough. He realized how stupid that was as he felt the little brunette tremble when he repeated it back. Steeling his nerves, he let out that bubbling emotion that was growing increasingly frequent in his chest. 

“It isn’t enough.” Brown eyes snapped up to meet his so quickly that he almost stopped there, but the intensity of the stare made him continue. “I l-love you too,” he stuttered, cursing himself silently before continuing again, “You and Naruto are my precious people. If you want to… be more than just soulmates. We could.”

This was a very bad time for his lack of romantic experience to rear its head. Why couldn’t this happen like in Icha Icha, where everyone knew just what to say and falling in love was like flipping a switch? For whatever reason, though, Iruka was still staring at him like he’d said something worthwhile.

“You do? Love me? And you want-” Iruka broke off, his hands clenching in Kakashi’s shirt “-to be b-boyfriends?”

The older teen nodded, not trusting himself to say anything more on the matter. It seemed to be enough, though, and he found himself pulled into a kiss, the arms around his neck tightening to keep him there. Not that he needed that encouragement, because the feeling of kissing Iruka was rewarding enough by itself. His lips tingled, cheeks warmed, everywhere they touched sent sparks into his skin.

And the taste. Kakashi was pretty sure he wouldn’t ever get the taste of Iruka out of his mouth, and he was completely happy with that.

When the brunette broke the kiss, he expected more words, but instead he got kisses and nips to his throat, those same sparks and tingles making him drop his head back to welcome more of them. He wasn’t used to Iruka being so forward, but feeling his hands drift under his shirt as he sucked on his pulse point…

Kakashi should stop it before things went too far. He knew he should. Feeling Iruka press down on him, press their hips and hard ons together, was what finally spurred him into action. “Ruka.” He sounded much too breathy and turned on, and Iruka shivered when he spoke. He tried again, clearing his throat. “Ruka, we gotta stop now.”

He pulled his hands from Iruka’s back, realizing they’d also drifted under his shirt, and placed them carefully on his hips. Iruka was pouting against his neck, he could feel his lower lip jut out slightly, and he would laugh if it weren’t for the way his breath was stolen by Iruka’s very existence at that moment.

“Why?” The world was mumbled against his skin, more felt than heard, and it took him a moment to come up with a response that would actually make sense to the Chuunin.

“You’re young, Ruka,” he sighed, letting his hands slide up his back and cuddling him close, “I know this feels good. It does for me, too. But I won’t push you into something you regret. We need to take it slow. Boyfriends don’t- well, sometimes they do, but they shouldn’t- I’m older than you. That’s the point. I’m not going to take advantage of you.”

He really hoped that made sense in some way. Finding the right words is hard.

Iruka sighed against his neck and dropped his head back to his shoulder, relaxing into the cuddle. “Okay, Kashi. I don’t want to push you either.”

Apparently, some of his insecurities shone through, but it worked in his favor, so he couldn’t be too upset about it. Kakashi nodded and leaned his head against Iruka’s, using him as a pillow as their heart rates slowed. “Thanks.”

^~^

Waking up on the couch, still clothed, with Naruto patting his back, was disorienting.

Waking up cuddled against Kokoro, still clothed and sleeping on the couch, with Naruto patting his back and telling him they had visitors… Iruka whined and buried his face in Kokoro’s fur.

“Who’s here, Naru-chan?” Kokoro asked from under him, her nose pressed into his hair.

“Zumo and Ko! Ru’s team,” Naruto cheered, like this was the best possibility.

Iruka wondered if they’d brought and given him candy for breakfast already. Then he realized he was very rumpled and his teammates were in his house. He shot up, straightening out his shirt and generally very glad he’d at least taken off his gear before they had dinner the night before. Sleeping in that vest would have been very uncomfortable.

“Izumo and Kotetsu, huh? Go tell them to wait for me, Naru. We’re on the mission desk this morning, I forgot.” He cursed quietly as Naruto ran off, back towards the door. Were they waiting outside? It was rude not to invite them in, but at the same time…

He looked at the clock, cursed again, and bolted for his room, changing as quickly as he could and forgoing checking through his weapons pouches. He hadn’t used anything on patrol the night before.

He’d missed Kakashi leaving for his mission that morning, of course.

He should have checked his weapons pouches.

Naruto was chattering at Izumo, while Kotetsu nodded along and petted Kokoro. They didn’t have candy, and Iruka wondered how Naruto was so awake so early, but he shrugged the thought off. Something had woken him, possibly even Kakashi leaving. It was hard to say.

“Ko, Zumo. Are we running late? I have to take Naru-chan to Mikoto. It’s a bit out of the way…” An understatement, because it was nearly across the village, but they both knew that already.

Izumo shook his head. “No problem, Iruka. Kokoro joining us on desk duty, now, though?” He didn’t seem to dislike the thought, smiling at the Ninken until she licked his face and turned it into a grimace.

That wasn’t the plan, though. Kokoro wasn’t leaving Naruto alone until whatever weirdness was causing Kakashi to worry was dealt with. “Nah, she’s joining Naru at the Uchiha’s today.”

Kotetsu quirked an eyebrow, but they started walking from the house. “Really? Well, I’m sure little Itachi-kun will be happy about that.”

Itachi’s crush was no secret, neither was his affection for Iruka’s Ninken. Iruka laughed, “Yeah, he’ll be excited. No school today, so I’m sure that Naruto and Sasuke will be begging him to help them train, won’t you, Naru?”

The little blonde, perched on Kokoro’s back with his fingers gripping her ruff, grinned back at him. “Yeah, yeah! Aniki trains with us!” He agreed, nodding emphatically. Kokoro chuffed as he almost knocked himself off her back, but Izumo caught him by his shirt and straightened him out.

It had become so routine, this camaraderie, and it never failed to make Iruka smile. “Itachi-kun is your Aniki as well now, huh?” He teased, knowing that this was a more recent development since Sakura started to hang around and had oh so innocently asked if Itachi could be her older brother too.

Naruto just smiled even more brightly. “Aniki said so,” he chirped, like that was all the discussion necessary. In a way, it was.

Kotetsu and Izumo both laughed, shaking their heads and trading looks. Iruka rolled his eyes at them, changing the subject. “Itachi may even be a jounin in time to be their jounin-sensei. He’s already passed the graduation exam, he’s just being held back from graduating by the Council. He’ll probably out-rank us in no time, you know,” he mused, as if this was completely casual and not at all something that should make them rethink their teasing of the boy.

Honestly, Itachi wasn’t scary at all. He was too soft and kind to be scary. He was also a genius, though, and not everyone saw him with the kids and dogs that he loved so much. A kid his age being proficient enough to make genin already was scary, without that context.

His teammates were aware enough to just roll their eyes back at him, but Iruka knew that they wouldn’t say anything more about him in public. Shinobi villages were hotbeds for gossip, and they wouldn’t risk his reputation.

“Iruka-sensei! Naruto-chan!” All three Chuunin jumped at the sound of the excited voice behind them, and Kotetsu and Izumo raised their eyebrows at him. Shit, he hadn’t told them about his decision to be an academy instructor.

Shisui was standing just behind them, his smile mischievous as he patted Kokoro and took in their surprises expressions. “Ha, I caught you off guard! Are you headed to the compound? Dropping off Naru-chan?”

He was too fast, Iruka blamed his speed for surprising them. He frowned as Kokoro gave him an innocent look, though. She’d obviously noticed and hadn’t alerted him. “Yeah, we’re dropping off Naruto and Kokoro. Are you on your way to meet your team?”

The light flush that came to Shisui’s cheeks told a different story, and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Uh, no… not exactly. Have you seen, uh, Tenzou around?”

Interesting. Iruka tucked that tidbit away for later and just shrugged. “Not since yesterday. Kakashi left on a mission this morning, could he have gone with him?” He caught a flash of worry in those black eyes before it was gone.

“Oh, maybe. Yeah, I’m sure he’s just on a mission,” he agreed, too quickly, and Iruka remembered what he’d said yesterday about having the day off for chakra depletion.

It was getting too close to their shift. “Shisui-kun, we have to head to the mission desk. If you’re not going to training, would you mind taking Naru-chan and Kokoro to Mikoto-san?”

That brought a smile back to the Uchiha’s face, and he nodded quickly. “Of course, Sensei! You can count on me,” he assured. His eyes still looked a bit tense around the edges, but his smile seemed genuine enough.

Naruto also seemed to be excited about this. “Sui-kun is gonna train with us?”

Iruka snorted at the hesitant look that question got, and it seemed to be taken as a challenge because black eyes narrowed at him momentarily before turning back to meet blue. “Yes I am, Naru-chan. You and Sasuke-kun will be faster than your dad was if I have anything to say about it.”

Oh, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, after all. Shisui already had Naruto in his arms and was grinning at Kokoro, though. “Catch is if you can!” He called as he took off, the Ninken barking once before following after them.

At least they had time to grab breakfast on their way to the mission desk now.

He really hoped he wouldn’t regret leaving them with Shisui. He was responsible, right?

Iruka put the thought from his head as Izumo and Kotetsu started teasing him about the sensei comments. He trusted the younger Uchiha, and Kokoro was with them anyway. Too much couldn’t go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you’re enjoying this! Thank you so much to all the people commenting, because I would literally not be able to write anything this extended without you guys!
> 
> Sorry about any typos, as well. I literally could not force myself to read over this again after I got it out...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my fucking writers block on this thing is strangling me. I’ve rewritten the next part of the story so many times, in so many ways, and in so many perspectives that I Hate Myself and This Story. Except I love this story. So.
> 
> I decided to write some of what is later to come. Something from the future that will be, even as I struggle with the present.
> 
> I am not sure when this will let up, I am literally writing everything except this one story right now... so, I’m sorry.
> 
> Hopefully, this cuteness is enough of an apology!

Naruto’s first day in the academy was rainy.

It was the start of the new semester after his 6th birthday, and he’d only not been enrolled up to that point because of Kakashi’s refusal to do so. Surprisingly, Iruka was his teacher, had just finished his training to do so, and the Hokage thought that it was for the best that Naruto (read: the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki) have a teacher that he trusted.

His class was also full of all the other Clan children that he’d been raised around, Hinata and Kiba and Shino, Ino and Shikamaru and Chouji, and of course his best friends. Sakura and Sasuke.

He, Sasuke, and Sakura have basically been inseparable for most of his life, as far as he could remember. He’s pretty sure that even further back than he remembered their faces, he remembered a feeling. A feeling of home, pack, team, mine. It’s a feeling he gets especially when the little orange fur ball sealed inside his stomach starts sniffing around the edges of his consciousness, and he knows that part of that feeling is from the fox. The feeling is equal parts both of them, really, and it’s especially strong on the days that Naruto spends with his family.

He’s always been tempted to sleep in when he heard rain on the roof, and waking up in a cuddle pile, with Sasuke and Sakura curled around him, made the feeling that much stronger. They do have to wake up, though. It’s the first day of the academy, the day of the entrance exam, and he definitely doesn't want to be late. He’s waited so patiently to start the academy.

Well, he’s thrown only two tantrums at not being allowed to start early like Kakashi did. One for each year he was held back since the age of 4, when Kakashi started. Iruka always got that look on his face that said he shouldn’t bring that up when Naruto did exactly that, and he knew not to do it more than necessary. He found those two times necessary. It was worth the disappointment.

But today would be the day. It was finally time.

Suddenly, sleeping in wasn’t so appealing. He practically burst out of the pile of limbs he’d been wrapped in, the other two very familiar with his antics by now and just cuddling together as he started his tirade. “Guys! It’s morning! First day at the Academy! Iruka gets to be Iruka-sensei now! He’s gonna walk us to school! Oh, come on, get up! Sasuke~! Sakura~! We gotta take them by storm!”

Sasuke threw a pillow at him, and Sakura giggled. He just huffed and threw it back. Black eyes cracked open and glared at him, surprisingly venomous. “Naruto. We have an alarm. We’ll wake up when it goes off.”

He pouted, and minty green eyes assessed him for a moment before Sakura sighed and opened a space for him again. “Come back to bed,” she mumbled, obviously trying to hang onto the last dregs of sleep.

Naruto gave in, crawling over Sasuke and ignoring his groan of protest at being kneed in the back. He got back into his place and settled in, his friends on either side of him, just in time for the alarm to go off.

Bolting upright again, both of the other kids whined. “Aha! See? It’s time to be up!” He cheered.

This time, two pillows hit him, and he went down with a squawk, which quickly turned into him being tickled within an inch of his life.

Iruka saved him, his mom-voice sounding from the doorway. “I thought it would be a good idea for you to walk to school together on the first day, but I guess I didn’t take into account how rambunctious you all are.”

Sasuke and Sakura both scrambled up, pulling Naruto with them, but the brown eyes they met were shining with amusement. They weren’t actually in trouble. “It’s a great idea, Ruka-kaa-san! We’re gonna be good, believe it!”

This got him a chuckle and a pat on the head, which quickly turned into a hug for all three of them as Iruka sniffled. “Already in school. You’re growing up so fast,” he mumbled into Naruto’s hair, and the kids just giggled and indulged him.

Iruka was emotional, but that was okay. He was still a good ninja, and they all knew it.

He straightened up and cleared his throat. “Okay, time for breakfast. Uncle Shisui made muffins, and Kakashi is working on the omelets right now. Get dressed and come to the kitchen!”

All three of them lit up, and they bolted for their dresser, pulling out clothes and switching with each other when they got the wrong things.

Naruto grinned back at Iruka. “Did Uncle Tenzou grow the blueberries?”

The brunette nodded. “You bet. They’re the special muffins.”

The kids redoubled their efforts to dress, and Iruka left, his laughter drifting down the hall.

Naruto was halfway to the kitchen when he realized they had a lot more visitors than just their usual morning crew. “Auntie!” He shrieked as he dodged a senbon thrown by Anko, and Sasuke caught it behind him.

The woman just cackled and leaned against Gai, who beamed at them proudly. “Such Youthful Joy on this wonderful morning!” The man bellowed.

Sakura’s laughter rang out, bright and happy, as she darted over to hug Kakashi, who barely avoided spilling egg on them both by substituting himself for Asuma. He did give her a smile from his new place on the couch next to Kurenai, even as he continued to whisk his bowl of eggs.

She pouted, but Asuma lifted her up and made her giggle as she was tossed into the air. “Uncle Asuma, put me down!” She squealed, but the delight on her face made it clear that it wasn’t really a complaint.

While Naruto was distracted, Genma had also taken it upon himself to test their reflexes, and the only thing that stopped the grinning boy from becoming a pincushion was Iruka’s quick barrier seal. The blonde jerked as he saw the needles still in mid-air, a foot from his face, and Sasuke snorted next to him. “Uncle Gen almost got you, dummy.”

He leveled a glare at Sasuke, pouting again, and would have insulted him back if it weren’t for the sudden thud of Genma’s body dropping, Iruka scowling down at him as he whimpered and held his… oh. Iruka was not one to take threatening their pack lightly, and Naruto was constantly reminded of this.

Naruto was once again distracted as Shisui and Itachi snatched Sasuke, each grabbing a hand and tugging him over to the oven. “Okay, Sasuke-chan,” Shisui started, ignoring the indignant sound his cousin made, “count to five minutes, then take these out. I have to show Itachi how to properly fold in the berries for the next batch!”

Itachi poked his brother fondly, soothing it with a kiss to the forehead. “Count carefully, Otouto.”

With Sasuke and Sakura both distracted, Naruto wandered into the kitchen to lean over the bowl Kakashi was mixing vegetables into. “Kashi-tou-san, what kind of omelets are you making?” He asked, getting a pat on the head and a smile.

“Lean back, Naru-chan.” Naruto whined and was ignored. “I’m making a lot of different omelets for a lot of people. They don’t need your hair in them.”

“I’m not a baby anymore, Tou-san,” he whined, though he did move back. He also snatched a piece of pepper, though, and the rolling of Kakashi’s eye was much exaggerated to be sure he would notice. It made him giggle.

“You’re still my kid, though. I’ll call you chan until you’re a genin,” he teased, and this time it was Narutos's turn to roll his eyes.

“I’ll just have to test so well they decide to make me a genin right now,” he huffed, getting a laugh and another ruffle of his long, blonde hair.

He’d been growing it out in the past year, since Kakashi and Iruka told him about the Yondaime, his dad. It still annoyed him enough he thought about taking a kunai to it at least once a week. Sasuke started growing his out in solitarity, at least, so they all had long hair to be annoyed with. It was a small comfort.

“Naruto-kun, please check your packs, and have Sakura and Sasuke do the same. Aunt Yūgao can help you make sure you’re prepared for school.” Iruka was standing by the counter when Naruto looked up, and they exchanged a smile. The brunette looked at Shisui, then, where he was watching Itachi fold blueberries into muffin mix. “I know you can multitask, so don’t push your responsibilities off on Sasuke-kun,” he chided, shooing both boys out of the kitchen and over to Kurenai and Yūgao, where Sakura sat on Asuma’s lap.

Naruto was pretty sure Iruka just wanted a chance to make googly eyes and kissy faces at Kakashi before they had to leave, but he just sighed, long and put-upon, before grinning at the three jounin on his couch. “Kaa-san says you’ll make sure we’re ready for the academy! Wanna check our packs for weapons? You won’t find ‘em!”

They were in there, that was for sure. He’d even pocketed the senbon Genma threw at him, though he was pretty sure they had a sedative on them, so he would have to be careful with them. Yūgao gave him a dry look that said she was onto him, but took the pack that he extended without a word.

Hayate, looking sickly and curled into a chair so that he wouldn’t risk anyone else getting sick, blinked tiredly at Naruto as he crawled into his lap and pouted at him, leaving his teammates to get their own packs checked as well. “Uncle Hayate, are you sick again? I bet when Sakura-chan gets through with her medic training, she’ll be able to figure out what’s wrong. You shouldn’t be so sick, y’know?”

The jounin gave him a small smile, patting his head. “Well, at least I have you to leech warmth from without spreading anything,” he chuckled, and Naruto squawked as he was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a vice grip. He struggled half-heartedly even as he giggled, before snuggling into a comfortable position.

“Only while Auntie checks my pack,” he conceded, but he could feel the heat of fever coming off the other man and settled in.

Kurenai gave them a soft smile, her red eyes fond, as she sifted through Sasuke’s pack. “You’re not going to get away with those senbon just because you’re nice to Hayate-kun, I hope you know.”

He’d been caught. He grinned at her and then at Yūgao, Hayate’s love. The blonde woman was watching him with knowing eyes, and his grin just widened. “I’m just helping. See? Not trying to get away with anything!”

Yūgao just pulled a kunai out of the secret pouch he’d sown into the lining of his pack, quirking an eyebrow at him. His smile fell, and she laughed.

Once all the weapons were confiscated, replaced with the supplies they actually needed for pre-genin just starting school, Naruto carefully extricated himself from his uncle’s lap. It was time for breakfast, and they would need to eat quickly so they could brush their teeth and leave.

It was a good thing Iruka made them set such an early alarm. His Kaa-san always knew best.

He realized that this morning fun had been planned, and it just gave his step an extra bounce as he made his way over to the table to plop down next to Sakura and Sasuke.

Anko and Gai were still chatting at the table, and they turned smiles that were far too wide on the three kids. Anko’s was creepier than Gai’s, but they both smiled too widely. “You brats ready to be bored to death for a few years until you’re let loose on some unsuspecting jounin?”

Anko was always like this. It was why Naruto liked her. “Oh, they’ll know all about us by then. We’re gonna be even stronger than the Sannin, y’know!” He declared, grinning at his team, his pack, and getting a smirk and a smile in return.

Gai laughed like that was a joke, but Anko was looking at them assessingly. “Orochimaru-sensei is very powerful, I know that first-hand. Are you going to outdo someone so power-hungry without losing yourself?” Her tone was serious, and Naruto met her eyes with determination.

“Believe it.” His eyes flicked back to the other two, who leaned against him together. “We’re a better team, and that will make us stronger.”

Kakashi’s voice from behind startled him. “Such confidence. Oh, to be young,” he teased as he leaned over them to set plates of food on the table, dropping kisses on each of their heads. “Future sages need plenty of breakfast. Eat up so you don’t worry your poor sensei.”

“Yes, Kashi-tou-san~,” they chorused, getting an eye roll but a smile for their efforts.

Gai dropped an arm around Anko, bringing her out of her thoughts, and the jounin left the kids to their breakfast.

Sakura picked at her omelet. “Do you… d’you really think… I’ll be like Tsunade-sama? I’m not- she’s a Senju.” She sighed, as if that meant anything. 

Sasuke answered before Naruto could swallow his food. “You’re already tree-walking, Kura. You can do anything.”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, yeah. We’re way behind you on chakra control! ‘Suke just learned that… fireball thing. I’m just good at seals and clones.”

It seemed to make her perk up a bit, and she smiled. “You’re right. I may not be a clan kid, but I’m going to work hard to make up for it!” Her eyes seemed to burn with determination, and it was much better to see than the worry that had been there. Naruto grinned again, and they all went back to eating.

They filed into the bathroom to brush their teeth afterwards, as they adults settled into the table to chat and eat. Iruka apparently had already had his breakfast for the morning, because he went with them to brush his own teeth as well. The four of them took turns with the sink, the comfortable routine soothing any nerves they had about the entrance exams.

It wasn’t like any of them were worried they wouldn’t pass. Sakura was the only one who wasn’t a given because of her family, but she had been training with them since they were four and her parents admitted she was showing signs of chakra manipulation.

Iruka spent time with each of them the night before, making a bento with them. Each one had a different animal theme. Sakura had a cat, Sasuke had a crow, and Naruto had a dog. These were pulled out of the fridge just before they left, tucked into their packs, and each of them got hugs and well wishes on their way out the door. Naruto looked away and made a gagging sound as Iruka kissed Kakashi goodbye, getting a swat to the back of the head.

Their umbrellas were soaked by the time they arrived at the academy, and they left them in a stand in the entryway, tucked away with dozens of others. Iruka turned back to them as they approached the classroom.

His smile was fond and his eyes soft. “Do your best,” he said simply, before his face dropped into his sensei-mode and he nodded toward the classroom.

The entrance exams. The academy. Finally, Naruto thought, they were going to get somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please don’t hate me for this. I will continue trying for the next chapter. Please let me know if you’re still enjoying this, because we are almost at the end of the main plot line, and then it’ll just be cute little shit like this wrapping it up... and smut, of course. There’s a reason this is Explicit.
> 
> I need inspiration.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!  
> I’m back!!  
> I took a vacation to write some non-KakaIru things, so if you’re interested in that, just... yeah. Anyway! Here’s a chapter! Bit of a time skip, but it was needed!  
> Enjoy~

Sometimes, it can be easy to forget that there is danger lurking even inside the village walls.

The attempted kidnapping of Hinata was an eye-opening experience for many parents, and Kakashi was definitely one of the more paranoid ones.

It was the first time in a while that Iruka had to calm him down, and he held both him and Naruto, cuddling with them in their bed, from the time he got home that night until late the next morning. Naruto had been just as upset at the thought of his friend being hurt or in danger, and he’d cried for the first time since he was a baby, curling between their chests and hiccuping himself to sleep.

Kakashi didn’t cry, but Iruka knew that he was falling apart in other ways. He whispered reassurances, the solid weight of Naruto between them acting as an anchor.

When the older teen did finally calm down enough to drift off, exhausted by his own distress, Iruka still didn’t sleep. He extricated himself carefully, tucked them both into the blankets, and got to work.

Studying to teach at the academy, and doing assistant teaching, for the past year left him with time to study sealing and barriers to a greater extent as well. He’d collected scrolls and books and even a few word-of-mouth tips, and when he entered the Hatake library and turned toward the shelves, he knew exactly what he was looking for.

Fuinjutsu was an art.

It was both exact and nebulous.

As he leafed through the old book he’d picked up on an escort mission in wave, looking for a particular footnote, he felt the prickle of the wards alerting him someone had entered the compound. It was a familiar presence, but he met their visitor at the door, still carrying the book with him.

Itachi was carrying Sasuke on his back as they approached the house, and Iruka found a smile for the kids that had become such a stable presence in their lives. Itachi was a genin, had graduated at the beginning of the year, so by this time he would normally already be off training with his team.

The fact that he wasn’t was only due to the incident last night, and they both knew it. 

Sasuke peeked shyly over Itachi’s shoulder, unusual behavior for the normally-happy child, but Iruka saw the redness of his eyes and knew the incident was also responsible for that. He and Naruto had played with Hinata and Sakura not two days ago at the park. The thought made Iruka’s heart thump painfully. 

“Naruto isn’t up quite yet, but you’re welcome to come in,” he said in lieu of greeting. Itachi offered him a strained smile.

“Thank you, but I’m not staying. Would you mind watching Otouto today, Iruka-sensei? The clan is holding meetings this afternoon, and he doesn’t need to be there for them.” He probably wasn’t supposed to tell Iruka about Uchiha clan meetings, but seeing as he and Shisui both had rooms that were unofficially theirs in the Hatake house, it was moot.

He would never betray Itachi, just as the boy would never betray him.

“Of course, Itachi-kun. I’m sure there’s a lot to discuss. I’ll be here.” He sure as hell wasn't leaving until he was satisfied with the new wards he was going to weave into the old ones.

Itachi looked relieved, and Sasuke slid off his back, running the short distance to cling to Iruka’s leg. He closed his book, tucked it under his arm, and lifted the three-year-old with ease. A pale face burrowed into his neck, and a small voice warbled, “can I see Naru?”

Of course he wanted to see Naruto. Iruka dropped a kiss on his dark hair and nodded. “Sure. We’ll go see him.” He smiled at Itachi, still standing there as if he hesitated even to leave his brother in the hands of an academy sensei and a member of ANBU. “I’ll keep him safe. We’re updating the wards today, so Kakashi and I will both be here unless he’s called for a mission.”

Kakashi didn’t know that yet, but that was okay. Iruka would tell him. It put Itachi’s mind at ease, as it was meant to. He stepped away. “Thank you.”

Iruka carried Sasuke into the house, and quietly entered his bedroom, watching mismatched eyes blink at him sleepily from above fluffy, blonde hair. He smiled and sat Sasuke on the bed, where he quickly scrambled under the covers and wrapped around his friend.

Kakashi watched the tiny intruder with fondness, and his arms wrapped around them both when they settled, Naruto grumbling slightly about the interruption. Iruka kissed each of their foreheads, ignoring the huff from his boyfriend, and tucked them firmly back in.

He was almost out the door again when a soft request stopped him. “Come back to bed?”

Iruka looked down at the book in his hands, then back at the jounin, snuggled up with two kids that they both adored.

The wards could wait another hour. He went back to bed.

^~^

Kakashi was warm and comfortable when he woke up again. 

His eyes burned from exhaustion, so he didn’t open them, but he didn’t need to yet anyway. He could feel Iruka curled behind him, spooning him gently. Naruto was pressed against his chest, with Sasuke half sprawled on top of him.

He knew they were safe, he could feel the thrum of chakra that Iruka gave off, and the warmth of the kids that he cared about, and it went a long way toward settling his mind.

A soft kiss brushed against the back of his neck, sending warm tingles out from their point of contact. Iruka’s hand slid down his arm to lace their fingers together. He cracked open his eyes just to look at their intertwined fingers, the tan and pale skin, and further relaxed. The gentle hum of calming chakra in the contact was enough to make him melt.

“I have an idea for the wards, Kashi,” Iruka murmured, voice low to avoid waking the sleeping kids. Kakashi could tell from the slant of the sun that it was already afternoon, but after last night he wasn’t going to complain about anyone sleeping in. 

“Wassat?” He mumbled, not bothering to enunciate. His throat still stung.

“Intention. I know I read something about it in that book from Wave, but I’ll have to read it more carefully before we make the change. Even if someone has been invited in before, any ill intentions would set them off. It reads off chakra, so it isn’t 100% effective, but…”

Kakashi cleared his throat before trying to speak. “Sounds complicated.”

Iruka huffed against the back of his neck, and he shivered. “It’ll be new, but you know I can do it. Maybe I should offer the same thing for Hiashi-san.” Iruka’s voice was contemplative, but they both knew he would.

That didn’t mean the Hyuuga would accept, but Iruka had been building ties with the clan heads for over a year, for Naruto’s sake. “Can’t hurt to offer,” he sighed, releasing Iruka’s hands and threading his fingers into blonde hair.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked open, and Naruto gave a half smile before he saw Sasuke and his face truly lit up. He turned to the grumpy boy, not caring about the frown he got for waking him up. “Hi, ‘Suke!”

He was too loud. Sasuke frowned harder. “Shhh. Bed,” he grumbled, though he was already rubbing his eyes and rolling over in preparation for getting up.

Naruto just giggled at him. “No more sleep. Time to play!” He had obviously decided this, attaching himself to Sasuke by the hand and scrambling up.

The Uchiha went with him with only mild complaints, and Kakashi watched the whole interaction from the sidelines, turning to Iruka when they were gone. “Guess we’re not as important when ‘Suke is over.” He could almost chuckle about that.

Iruka’s smile was genuine, and it helped lighten his mood as the younger teen leaned in to kiss him. “Yup, we’re chopped liver.” He rolled to straddle Kakashi, hands slipping under his shirt, but it wasn’t sexual as he sought out skin to touch. Kakashi could feel the comfort radiating through their bond.

He smiled up at the brunette. “Why is Sasuke here, anyway?”

Concern flashed through brown eyes before it smoothed over. “Itachi said the Clan was having meetings all afternoon. He didn’t want Sasuke to accidentally overhear anything about the kidnapping, I think.” Ah, it was concern about mentioning the Hyuuga affair, concern about upsetting him, rather than anything bad. 

Kakashi pulled Iruka in for another kiss. He sighed against his lips, “I’m okay now, Ruka. I know Naruto is safe. The bastards that tried to take a Konoha child are all dead, except their leader. I gave him to Inoichi myself.” He didn’t try to keep the growl from his voice by the end.

Iruka’s eyes darkened, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the growl or the promise of someone paying for going after the sweet Hyuuga heiress. He didn’t complain, though, as hands slid further up his chest. “I’m glad you were there. I’m sure Hiashi would have killed them all if you hadn’t been. He loves Hinata so much.”

So much he would risk going to war with a nation without knowing who had actually ordered the kidnapping.

Kakashi hummed and wrapped his arms around the younger teen, pulling him back down to his chest. “Tell me about the academy.”

Iruka pressed against him happily, dropping his head onto his shoulder as he started to talk. “Well, I told you Hana-chan is in the class, right? She’s gotten so feisty in the last year. She started a scuffle with a civilian boy that made a comment about her smelling like dogs on Friday.”

Kakashi chuckled. “She does have three of them.”

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, but they all smell like that apple shampoo she uses. Kokoro loves it.”

“Ah, was he just pulling her pigtails, then?” He gave a small tug on the hair that fell around Iruka’s shoulders and got a nip for it.

“Probably. Oh, she and Izumi-chan are actually quite friendly, did I tell you? I heard them whispering about Itachi the other day. I think they’re bonding over crushing on the oblivious kid.” The nip was soothed by a tongue, and Kakashi focused on the conversation to keep his breathing steady. He was not thinking about doing anything while Naruto and Sasuke had free reign of the house.

“Itachi is only 7, even if he is a genin,” he agrees without really agreeing. He’s pretty sure the kid sees everything, so he probably sees their feelings, but whether he knows how to respond is something entirely different.

Iruka nuzzled into his neck and breathed deeply, letting the conversation lull in favor of tracing nonsensical designs on Kakashi’s skin. Or perhaps not so nonsensical, he realized, as he recognized the swoops and lines of a seal.

He was thinking about the wards, his mind bringing back to sealing.

“I should make lunch while you work on that seal,” he mused, and the fingers stilled, Iruka’s head raising to give him a guilty look. 

“Sorry. I just,” he paused and his eyes drifted to the book on their side table, “want him to be safe.”

Kakashi dropped a kiss on his nose, watching it wrinkle and smiling at the pout that it put on his face. “Safe is good. Go on.”

Iruka was still reluctant as he pulled away, and Kakashi twined their fingers back together briefly, taking comfort in the soft squeeze that was returned, before they both got up and changed into fresh clothes for the day. For the afternoon, at least.

He left his chuunin to his book and theory and checked that Naruto and Sasuke were still safe. They weren’t playing, or at least he didn’t think that one could classify throwing sharp objects at a target as such, but they did joke at each other as they had their little competition.

Satisfied, Kakashi set to work on lunch, the familiar domesticity of his actions letting his mind wander as he cooked. He trusted Iruka’s seal development, had seen what he was capable of, so he didn’t need to worry about his success with the wards of the house. His mind drifted to the incident the night before.

_ Kakashi was on his way home, in full ANBU gear, when he passed the Hyuuga compound and noticed the commotion just outside its walls. _

_ Normally, that type of thing on the streets of Konoha would be overlooked, but the sharp spike in chakra, so distinctively that of the Hyuuga Clan Head, was far too worrying. He went to investigate, and that was when he heard the wailing cry cut through the sounds of the fight. The sound was so reminiscent of when he’d first found Naruto, the pitch high and full of distress, and he’d moved in without thinking to help the child that was being carried by- _

_ One of the Kumo nin that were supposedly there for diplomatic meetings. _

_ Kakashi knocked the man out quickly with an arm around his neck, before his presence could even be detected by the others. He caught the child before she was dropped, making soft, soothing sounds against her hair, and was surprised when she calmed almost instantly. She pressed her face into his neck, and he hopped back from the battle that was quickly turning into a slaughter. _

_ Hiashi Hyuuga was the clan head in more than just name. He made short work of the other Kumo nin. _

_ When those Byakugan eyes turned to him, the killing intent still potent in the air, Kakashi stepped forward quickly to hand Hinata over. He recognized her, now that his attention wasn’t needed on the fight, and he knew that Hiashi would probably even attack an ANBU of his own village at this point in his rage. _

_ It was the right move. With visible effort, the chakra in the air diminished, and the other man reached for his child with unsteady hands. She sniffled as he handed her over, and immediately started to cry again when she was safely in her father’s arms. _

_ “It’s okay, Hina. Tou-san has you,” Hiashi whispered to her, and Kakashi looked away from the private moment of comfort, taking in the bodies of the Kumo shinobi around them. Three dead, one unconscious. _

_ He pulled out a scroll to store the bodies in, then slapped chakra cuffs on the unconscious one, hoisting him over his shoulder. He was about to shunshin away when a small voice stopped him. _

_ “Th-thank you-ou,” Hinata hiccuped between her muffled sobs, and when Kakashi looked back at her, with her eyes overflowing with tears, he could do nothing but nod. _

_ He would ensure that whoever tried to do this to sweet, little Hinata paid for it. _

Kakashi blinked at the kitchen counter, realizing that he had maybe gotten a bit too lost in thought. Iruka had a hand on his arm, and was looking at him with worry.

“You burned the eggplant, Kashi. Are you feeling okay?” The chuunin asked, frowning at the pan on the stove.

Oh. So he had. “I got a bit lost on the road of life. Sorry, Ruka.” He moved to turn off the burner, but realized it had already been done. Iruka’s frown deepened.

“Why don’t you go ask if the boys want some Ichiraku? I’ll order take out for lunch. You can take a break from cooking,” he offered, though they both knew that the determination in his eyes made it more of an order than an offer.

Kakashi smiled at him, small and fond, and just nodded. “They’ll want ramen. Thank you.”

Iruka patted his cheek like he did with the children, and Kakashi’s smile grew. “I’ll go pick it up, then. Keep an eye on them while I’m out.” It doesn’t need saying, but the chuunin said it anyway, and the older boy just nodded and headed out to the back of the house to watch their target practice.

It was a shitty day, following a shitty night, but as he watched his Sensei’s kid (his kid) play with the boy he’s come to love almost (just) as much, Kakashi doesn’t feel as shitty anymore.

He was home, and his family was here. They were safe. He planned to keep it that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that happened! So yeah, lemme know if you like it, I THRIVE on comments!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some side relationships take the center stage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO
> 
> I hope you guys like side characters as much as I do~ This chapter features blossoming love, because I am extra sappy today! But also sadness, because not everything can be sunshine and rainbows... at least not in this story.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Things don’t always go as planned.

Mikoto never wanted this for her son. Fugaku was proud of him, of course, for earning such a rare family dojutsu, but Mikoto…

She remembers too clearly what it was like to see her sister murdered, the sight of her body burned forever into her memory as it activated her sharingan. She didn’t want that for her sweet child, so gentle and caring. Itachi wasn’t made to be a shinobi, let alone one who held the mangekyo.

There was nothing she could do about it. When he returned from that mission, eyes wide and swirling red, she knew it was too soon. He shouldn’t have been made a genin, he shouldn’t have gone out on missions, he’s just too gentle for that life.

He’s also exceptional, both physically and mentally, and already an amazing shinobi. It would have been a shame to the Uchiha clan for him not to be one.

Now, she can’t do anything. He won’t come to her for solace. He shut himself in his room as soon as he was finished with his report, and Shisui was the only one he’d allowed in when he came knocking on his door.

Sasuke stood outside the door and knocked for the 3rd time that evening. He stared as it didn’t open, his face screwing up further and further into a pout and then a scowl. He huffed, and Naruto and Sakura, standing next to him, each took one of his hands and led him away. They went back into his room and closed the door, but Mikoto could still hear them, the calming murmurs and frustrated growls and sympathetic sighs.

She felt the wards shift as Izumi approached the house with a guest, and Mikoto met them at the door, smiling at the sight of the Inuzuka clan heir approaching with her.

The girls didn’t return the smile, though. Both looked serious as Izumi glanced behind her into the house. “Mikoto-san, is Itachi-kun home?”

Word travels fast in a ninja village. She could see the concern on their faces. Interesting, on the little Inuzuka. She noticed they both carried boxes and raised her eyebrows. “He is. He isn’t taking any visitors right now, though.”

Their faces fell, and she gave them a soft smile. “If you’d like to try, you can knock on his door. He isn’t alone. Shisui is with him.”

Izumi nodded quickly. “Thank you, Mikoto-san. We won’t bother him if he doesn’t want us to.” She took the Inuzuka's hand and led her into the house, down the hallway to Itachi’s room.

Mikoto watched them curiously. Izumi seemed close with the other girl. She recognized her as one of the other students from Itachi’s time at the academy, but couldn’t place her name.

Perhaps she should have tried harder to remember her.

Izumi knocked gently and spoke quietly, “Itachi. Hana and I brought you some dango. There’s enough to share with Shisui-kun if you want. Can we come in?”

There was a brief pause, and Shisui opened the door to the room, looking at them closely before he gestured for them to enter.

The door closed behind them, and Mikoto decided that she definitely should have paid closer attention.

^~^

Iruka was not a very patient person. He was 14, not some child, and he would be 15 soon. There was no reason for Kakashi’s hesitance, as far as he was concerned.

Still, the older teen held back. Iruka could kiss him, and he would reciprocate. He could touch everything he wanted to above Kakashi’s waist, and the few times he actually slid a hand over his ass seemed to be fine. But the first time he sat on Kakashi’s lap on the couch, straddling his hips as they kissed and touched, and rolled their hips together…

Kakashi had moaned, low and rough, and his hands dropped to Iruka’s hips, gripping tightly and keeping him from doing it again. Iruka looked up from where he’d been sucking a mark just under Kakashi’s jawline, and his breath caught at the bright flush and dark eye that met his.

The older teen shook his head, even as his uneven breathing and the hardness pressed against his own said that he was enjoying this just as much as Iruka was.

He didn’t explain why when the chuunin asked, not more than just saying that he was too young for that.

It was a bullshit answer.

“I want to sleep with you,” isn’t really something that you expect your soulmate to deny.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea right now,” is a bullshit answer, right?

Izumo and Kotetsu staring at Iruka like he’d grown a second head was not his expected answer when he talked to them about it, either.

“You’re asking… Hatake Kakashi… to fuck you. And he hasn’t?” Kotetsu asked, slowly and carefully as if they hadn’t understood every word he just said.

Iruka rolled his eyes and turned back to his notes on chakra development in children. “Yeah, that’s what I’m saying. He’s… I don’t know. He’s so sweet,” the word came out like it was a bad thing, but it really wasn’t, “and I don’t get it. We’re soulmates. Boyfriends. We just don’t go any further than-”

Izumo broke out laughing, and Iruka glared at him. “Sorry, sorry, just-” he laughed again, dramatically wiping tears from his eyes, “the guy reads porn in public! All the time! Everyone thinks you’ve been fucking since you were thirteen!”

Iruka tried very hard not to blush at that. He knew Kakashi’s reputation. All of them in fact, from cold-blooded and friend-killer, to Daddy and pervert. “Even you guys?”

The couple exchanged a glance and broke out into identical smiles. “Well, yeah,” Izumo agreed.

“We’ve seen you two together. You manage to flirt at the mission desk.”

“Anko stopped using the Forest of Death for training when she found you guys covered in bruises and making out in there.”

“That was only-” he tried to cut in, but was interrupted.

“You’ve been raising that kid as if he was your own; you both treat him like he’s your son.”

“Naruto is-”

“Yeah, he’s your son, we know,” Izumo chuckled and shrugged. “I’m just saying, it’s surprising. Why did you think we would know how to help, though?”

That was a dumb question. Iruka frowned and looked back and forth between them. “You guys are dating, aren’t you?”

Twin expressions of shock were quickly followed by blushes as they stared at him. “Uh,” Kotetsu tried to answer, but then stopped.

“We aren’t dating,” Izumo mumbled, looking down at his own notes on child development.

Iruka blinked at them, taking in their expressions. “You’re joking, right?”

Kotetsu made a small, distressed sound in the back of his throat. “No!”

Iruka looked at them, then down to where their knees knocked together under the library table. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were always pressed together, and he saw them both shuffle slightly apart. “Why not?”

The disappointment showing on both of their faces was enough for him to reach across the table and take their hands. Izumo sighed and Kotetsu squeezed Iruka’s hand.

“We can’t, Ru,” he said, so softly it almost didn’t come out. “We have… well, not everyone is as lucky as you. You have a soulmate, so no one can challenge your relationship. Us?” He looked at Izumo. “We have an obligation to continue our family lines.”

What?

What did that mean?

Izumo could see his confusion, painted clearly in the scrunching of his eyebrows and wrinkling of his scarred nose. “We can’t really be with another man, Ru. Not like… not forever. Messing around like Genma does is fine. But we couldn’t do that, and we don’t have any siblings to take the burden off us.”

“That can’t be right,” he blurts, though as he thinks about it, he doesn’t really know anyone in the village that’s openly married to someone of their own sex. “That’s so… archaic.”

They both pat his hands, as if he’s the one who needs to be comforted. Izumo nods, “It’s how shinobi families keep going, though. It’s not really… a law or anything. But it doesn’t need to be. No one would choose themselves over their clan.”

Iruka shakes his head. “No! No, you don’t have to put your clan above yourself. Or yourself above your clan, either! Look, Naruto is our kid, right? You said it! Right?”

He can see their brains working as they both nod.

“Well, you can adopt a kid too! There are plenty of orphans, don’t I know that more than anyone?” Iruka was an orphan himself, and also had been raising one for the last three years. He should know. 

They nodded again.

“So, you can adopt an orphan. Or two! Or find someone to carry a kid for you. There are options. You don’t have to marry someone else when you already love each other!” He tried to keep his voice low, he really did, but he wasn’t going a very good job of it. A shushing sound came from the desk at the front of the library and he realized he’d maybe been a bit too enthusiastic.

Izumo was frowning, still shaking his head, but Kotetsu looked… hopeful. Iruka shoved their hands together before they could protest, wrapping them around each other. “Look. You can’t deny it. It’s been that way for years, okay? You think that Kakashi and I are obvious, you should see the way you guys touch all the time.”

That got him a bit of a choked laugh, and he grinned as their hands stayed laced together when he let go. The two exchanged another look. “Well,” Izumo started, and Kotetsu nodded.

“Yeah, he has a point.”

“My parents are going to flip.”

“I might get disowned.”

“They wouldn’t disown you. You said yourself you have no siblings.”

“Maybe they would adopt one.” He cracked a smile, then, small but warm.

Izumo smiled back. “There are an awful lot of orphans. We could adopt a couple of them.”

Their smiles turned to Iruka and he returned them with one of his own, bright and fierce. “And if anyone else has anything to say about it, you can refer them to me. Kokoro could use a new squeaky toy,” he hummed.

All of them laughed, and they got shushed again.

Izumo leaned in, then. “So, you like to top Hatake often, or was this a one-time thing?”

Iruka blushed and sputtered. “I-I don’t- it was- Zumo,” he whined, dropping his head to the table to hide the way his blush was spreading.

They got back to their original topic of his lack of sex life, their notes for the upcoming academy tests abandoned for later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think! I appreciate every comment so much, I literally check every five minutes T~T


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka still needs advice. And then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo, time to earn that rating!!!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy awkwardness, because it will be happening, folks. They’re virgins, what can I say?

Izumo and Kotetsu weren’t the most helpful, but they did give Iruka an idea for someone who would be.

Finding Genma was easy.

When Iruka arrived in the dango shop, he was greeted happily by Anko, Gai, Genma, and Raidou, all sitting around a table and munching sweet treats. He smiled as they waved him over, and dropped into a seat between Anko and Genma, squishing himself between them.

_ “Hey,” _ Anko complained, though she did scoot herself (and her plate) over to make room.

He just smiled back at her unrepentantly. “Hey.”

She rolled her eyes and offered him a stick of dango, which he happily accepted as he turned to Genma. “I need advice.”

He might as well have slit his throat, for the reactions he got. Gai stopped loudly proclaiming how they’ve waited for him and Kakashi to join them on their usual outing. Anko dropped a whole stick of dango on the floor. Raidou choked on his water and spat it on the table.

Genma stared, wide-eyed and frozen, before his eyes slowly narrowed and a smirk spread across his face. “You got tired of waiting for him to make the first move.”

Iruka’s face burned, and he nodded once. Genma laughed, senbon dropping from his mouth, and he almost stood up right then to leave. It was too embarrassing. He was-

“Are you going to give me advice or not?” He snapped, getting shocked looks from all four of them.

Genma grinned, then, patting his shoulder. “You’ve come to the right place. I’m the honeypot king. Let’s do this somewhere else, though. You’re nerdy, you’ll want to take notes.”

Iruka was going to die, his face was so flushed he must be glowing. He just nodded again. He would take so many notes.

^~^

There have been plenty of times that Kakashi has seen Iruka in next to nothing. They’ve gone to hot springs before, have shared a bed in nothing but loose sleep pants for years, and often changed in close proximity.

Kakashi has never seen him completely naked, though.

It was so late when he entered the house, his ANBU uniform sealed safely away. Iruka had been staying up late to study since starting assistant-teaching at the academy, so Kakashi has been more careful lately about changing in the ANBU locker room.

When he heard the soft sound of Iruka sighing in their room, he didn’t think anything of it, other than that his soulmate was probably reading up on sealing or child development or whatever it was he was studying that week.

He definitely did not expect to slip through the door and see the brunette sprawled naked on the bed, one hand on his cock and the other disappearing between his legs. Brown eyes met his, wide and dark with lust, and Iruka moaned,  _ “Kakashi.” _

His brain short-circuited. Kakashi froze, and Iruka watched him, licking his lips as he kept touching himself.

Kakashi couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. He watched as Iruka bit his lip to stifle another moan, his head falling back against the sheets. Those brown eyes were glued to him as Iruka stroked himself slowly, and Kakashi didn’t have to see where his hand was to know that he was also fingering himself.

He felt his face flush brightly behind his mask, and his hands fisted against his pant legs. He wanted to reach out, to  **touch** , but  _ Iruka- _

The chuunin whined as if he could hear his thoughts, and his legs spread further on the bed. Those tan thighs looked so soft, but he could see the muscles flex as he moved.  _ “Kakashi… _ Come here,” he whimpered, and it took a considerable effort not to immediately obey.

He was so hard. He had no idea that he could get hard that fast, but seeing Iruka like this-

_ “Please,” _ Iruka tried again, and the whine in his tone coupled with the sight of him completely broke his self control.

Kakashi was across the room, with his mask pulled down and headband pushed up, before he could register his own movement. His gloved hands trembled as they slid over tan skin, up his legs, spreading across his flat stomach.

He was completely entranced as Iruka let out another moan, and he bit his lip to keep from returning it.

He could see between Iruka’s legs now, and those slim fingers slowly fucked in and out, slick with something that smelled like strawberries. Iruka bought _lube_ for this. **Flavored lube.** The thought once again set his brain in a spin.

Kakashi wanted to taste it.

He bent his head between Iruka’s legs and lapped at a smear on his inner thigh.

Iruka made a choked sound and his hips jerked sharply. “K-Kashi, please, I  _ need _ you… T-Touch me…” His fingers slid out of his ass in obvious invitation, and Kakashi’s breath caught.

Iruka wanted him to… he paused and pulled off his glove before he stroked down Iruka’s thigh to slide one finger into his tight entrance, reveling in the slick in and out slide.

_ Fuck fuck fuck, so hot, so tight, so wet, _ Kakashi was going to  die .

Iruka keened, and Kakashi had a moment of panic,  _ did I hurt him, fuck, this is why I shouldn’t-, _ before wide, mismatched eyes met lusty brown ones and he realized that… he’d just made him come.

The brunette was trembling, his face and chest flushed, and his hair strewn around his head over the pillow. He was gorgeous, a light sheen of sweat over the sleek muscles he’d trained so hard to develop. Kakashi’s brain fried as he caught sight of the pooling cum on his abs, and he froze. He’d just-

Iruka gave him a lopsided grin as he panted and pushed himself up to his elbows. “I think- I think I overdid it before you got home.”

He heard a small sound of strangled distress and only when Iruka leaned up and pushed him back on the bed, the sound coming again, did he realize that  _ he _ was the one who made it.

_ That’s embarrassing. _

The thought floated through his head just before his boyfriend (naked,  _ panting _ ,  **post-orgasmic** boyfriend) leaned down to kiss him.

Iruka’s hair fell around them like a curtain, and Kakashi relaxed into the familiarity of the kiss. His hands felt like they were sparking as he slid them up a tan back, but not with the Raikiri, just with the familiar sensation of touching his soulmate. How was Iruka so clear-headed when he was so foggy? This was entirely backwards from how they’d been before.

Iruka broke the kiss, smiling down at him, and whispered, “Can I- can I touch you?”

He was nodding, the movement jerky and much too quick, before he even caught up to the implications. By then, Iruka had his pants undone and a hand was sliding over his erection. He was still  _ so hard. _ His cock leapt at the touch, and Kakashi groaned, long and low.

Iruka looked  delighted . His cheeks were still so flushed, and his teeth flashed in a grin when he pulled Kakashi’s cock from his pants and gave it an experimental stroke.

He wanted to watch, he  _ really did, _ but even just that had his back arching and his head falling back. Kakashi’s eyes fluttered closed, and he whined in a way that would have been embarrassing in any other context. Maybe it still should be, but then a soft wetness flickered against the head of his cock and he couldn’t think about anything else.

_ That was Iruka’s tongue. _ It came again, a sinfully hot swipe up the length of him, and he couldn’t keep his hips from jerking. The brunette gasped, but then soft lips wrapped around the tip of his cock and Kakashi was lost too in the sensation to worry about all those things that held him back.

Iruka moaned around him, and the vibrations were only heightened by the pleasant buzzing of their bond. This would be the shortest blowjob in history if he couldn’t control himself.

He really couldn’t control himself. His boyfriend sucked and took more of his cock down at once, and the combination had him thrusting upwards into the wet heat. The head hit the back of Iruka’s throat, he gagged on it, and it was still  so good .

Kakashi didn’t want to hurt him, though, and he started to sit up, to apologize, but Iruka just gripped his hips more tightly and shook his head. “I’m okay,” he said quickly, even with tears in his eyes. The older teen opened his mouth to respond, but instead all that came out was a loud moan as Iruka went right back to work.

He didn’t try to take him back that far again, but the wetness and suction and heat around his cock were all so  **good** anyway. Kakashi fell back against the bed with another groan.  _ “F-fuck, Ruka.” _

The bond was thrumming, and Iruka watched him with eyes that were just as blown and lusty as they’d been when Kakashi touched him earlier. His hips still tried to hitch, but Iruka’s hold on them was tight, and that in itself was a thrill.

He was going to come.

The realization hit him suddenly, and Kakashi made a strangled sound as he reached for Iruka’s hair, to pull him off, to warn him, but instead he just ended up gripping the brown locks tightly as his vision went white. He might have shouted, might have even pushed Iruka’s head further down on his cock, but the only thing that he could register was the fire that roared through him and the feeling of that hot mouth continuing to suck on him until he was mewling from overstimulation.

He came in Iruka’s  _ mouth. _

The thought was both intoxicating and  embarrassing .

Kakashi’s breath stuttered, his heart still raced in his chest, and his clothes were clinging from sweat. Iruka flopped onto the bed next to him, their feet by the pillows and their heads at the foot of the bed, but none of that mattered when the brunette stretched against him.

“Did… was that okay?” Iruka asked, voice hesitant, and Kakashi’s eyes snapped open at the sound.

“That was amazing,” he blurted, much too quickly.

The flush that spread on Iruka’s face and the shy smile he got were both so worth the embarrassment. “You liked it, then? You aren’t… mad at me for-”

Kakashi blinked. Mad? For the best orgasm of his young life? For-

Oh. Iruka misunderstood his reasoning. “I loved it. I’m not mad,” he confirmed, and the tension that left his boyfriend pressed them even more fully together. Kakashi suddenly wished he was also naked to feel all that smooth, tan skin. “I didn’t hurt you? I don’t want-”

It was Iruka’s turn to interrupt, and he shook his head, pressing his face against Kakashi’s shoulder as it warmed with another blush. “No. I really- really liked it.”

Just the thought made his cock twitch. Kakashi dropped a kiss onto the top of Iruka’s head, pushing aside his renewing arousal. There was still a question he needed to ask. “Where did you get these ideas from?”

The groan the brunette let out against his shoulder was long and embarrassed. He mumbled something, and the older teen huffed a breathless laugh. “Come on, it can’t be that embarrassing.”

Iruka picked his head up and pouted at him. “I asked Genma.”

Okay, that. That was not something Kakashi expected. He stared for a moment, dumbfounded. “You asked-”

“Izumo and Kotetsu were useless, so I had to find someone-” Iruka started.

“You asked-”

“Yes, I asked them first, and then I went to Genma, because he’s with Raidou, right-”

Kakashi’s eyes were the size of saucers. “Genma-” His voice was too high, but Iruka just kept going.

“Yes, and he also runs honeypots all the time, so I thought he would know what would make you- well- want me,” he finished in a rush, eyes downcast and face beet red.

He’d been so comfortable just moments before, but the younger teen was starting to pull away now, and Kakashi caught him quickly. He wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled him back against his chest. “I always want you,” he admitted. Brown eyes flashed up to meet his, eyebrows knit together, and Kakashi leaned up to bump their foreheads together. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

That got him a smile, and Iruka leaned in to kiss him, sliding over so that he was straddling Kakashi’s waist in their usual position. Without clothes, after what they’d just done, the movement took on a more intimate implication. Kakashi tasted himself in Iruka’s mouth, salty and bitter, and groaned.

When the kiss broke, they were both a little breathless and flushed, but the usual sizzle of the bond that came with touch seemed to have calmed down for now. Iruka nuzzled into his neck. “Do you… want to shower with me?” He asked softly.

Did Kakashi  _ want _ to shower with Iruka? Yes. “I’m not sure if that’s…”

“Well… how about a bath?”

It’s 2am. Kakashi just returned from a 2-week-long mission. He would blame his exhaustion and a slight intoxication with the way Iruka looks sprawled on top of him for the way that suggestion turned him scarlet. “Ah, if Naruto-”

“He’s sleeping over with Sasuke and Sakura,” Iruka reassured, pressing a kiss to the underside of Kakashi’s jaw.

They’ve already done this much, and both of them have been enjoying it so far. Kakashi nodded, rewarded with another kiss. He tried not to think of the number of bath scenes he’d read in Icha Icha. He had self-control. He wouldn’t be pushing any further with the younger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: bath smut!
> 
> Did you enjoy it??? Let me know if you did!!
> 
> What did you think of Genma giving Iruka helpful advice? I always see him as being... well. This! Haha thank you so much for reading!!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, guys, I actually updated!!!
> 
> Okay, those of you who have been waiting since I uploaded the *last* chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH
> 
> To everyone who commented, YOU ARE AMAZING
> 
> Life has been hella crazy and I will not bore y'all with the details, but I hope to continue this in a more timely fashion now.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy. ^^'

Iruka tried not to be nervous. He didn’t know what would happen here, wasn’t sure what Kakashi was thinking as he filled the large tub with steaming water.

He had gotten way more information than he ever intended or needed from Genma. He’d accepted the information with a furious blush, taking notes just as the tokujo had predicted, but Iruka didn’t know if he would ever actually use some of it.

Seeing Kakashi like he had, spread on the bed and moaning because of him, was worth all of it. 

Iruka would even submit himself to that embarrassment again, if it meant he could make Kakashi come on his tongue. The flavor still lingered in his mouth. It wasn’t one he would normally enjoy, but it was proof that he actually took things a step further. Now, as they waited for the tub to fill, he savored that to help bolster his confidence.

He still blushed as the older teen started to strip. Iruka wasn’t embarrassed about his body, though he knew he was a bit too gangly, but being naked while his very leanly-muscled and gorgeous boyfriend was also shedding his clothes…

He squeaked. Kakashi looked up, and his face was also flushed pink. Iruka looked away quickly, turning instead to pull out towels. He hung two within reach of the tub, and paused as he stared at them.

Pale fingers slid over his shoulder, the hold loose but comforting. “We don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.”

Iruka turned, his face still red but also smiling. “I want to.” It was the first time they’d been like this, completely naked together. They maintained close proximity but weren’t pressed flush like they normally would be while clothed. Iruka glanced down, and his blush spread. “Ah, are you comfortable with it?”

His boyfriend pinked and glanced at the bath where it was almost at the right level. “I’m okay with trying it.”

He dropped a kiss onto Iruka’s nose and smiled as he stepped back and turned off the water. Iruka hadn’t noticed him add anything to it, but it was a pale blue, more translucent than transparent.

Kakashi slid into the water with a sigh. It could have been either nerves or the temperature that had his face reddening as he scooted toward the back of the tub to make room for Iruka to sit in front of him.

Nothing should be this awkward after what they’d already done, but nerves and excitement bubbled together in his stomach as Iruka sat between his boyfriend’s legs and leaned back against his chest. Pale fingers slid down his arms and made him shiver.

The bath was hot. Kakashi was warm against his back. Iruka relaxed slowly, his anxieties melting with him, and his hands stroked along Kakashi’s legs on either side of him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, dropping his head back on the older boy’s shoulder.

Kakashi huffed a soft laugh. “For what?”

“For… the touching. For this.” Iruka tilted his head up to kiss the underside of Kakashi’s jaw, and accepted a peck on the nose in return.

It was nice to have time to relax together like this. Naruto was usually home when they were. Iruka wanted to soak up as much of this time as he could with Kakashi, even as his eyes grew heavy and the exhaustion of the day weighed on him. Fingertips trailed soothingly along his sides, up his arms, and it was easy to fall into a comfortable silence.

A kiss was pressed against his shoulder as Kakashi’s arms wrapped loosely around his waist. “You’re tired,” the older teen murmured against his skin, “Let’s go to bed.”

Iruka  _ was _ tired, but he didn’t want to leave just yet. “I’m fine,” he protested, turning so that he could give his boyfriend a lazy smile. 

He didn’t account for the position this would put them in. Maybe he  _ was _ too tired. Kakashi flushed as Iruka leaned against his chest, half-turned in the tub and-  _ Oh. _ Kakashi was-

“We should get out.” Kakashi sounded almost nervous. Iruka’s eyes dropped to where his hip had pressed against an obvious erection.

His mouth went dry. “Ah, I could… help you with that,” he offered. Kakashi started to shake his head, but Iruka cut him off. “I-I want to. Please?”

The flush high on those pale cheeks and subtle dilation of his pupil were all the indication that his words had any affect on Kakashi. “Ruka, we… we shouldn’t do that. You’re-”

“I’m old enough to kill,” Iruka countered the argument he knew was coming. The strangled sound in the back of Kakashi’s throat could have been either from his words or from the hand he was slowly trailing up a pale thigh. “Do you… not want to? You seem to.”

Kakashi couldn’t seem to make up his mind, his eye growing dark even as his pale eyebrows drew together. “We can’t have sex yet,” he finally whispered, voice sounding hoarse, after a few breathless moments.

It felt like a victory, and Iruka nodded, turning around fully and stretching himself over Kakashi. “Only when you’re ready,” he agreed, catching soft, pink lips in a kiss and reveling in the way Kakashi shuddered as his hand closed around his cock.

Iruka was a teenage boy. He knew how to give a handjob, but it was different when pleasuring _ yourself. _ Iruka was focused, taking in every hitch of breath and hips to guide him on what Kakashi liked best. He almost didn’t notice the pale hands sliding down his back and over his thighs until his legs were being pulled up and apart. Kakashi settled him easily over his lap and broke the kiss to let out a shaky sigh.

“Let me,” he murmured, pushing his hand away and pulling him in close. Iruka didn’t fully understand until their cocks brushed together. He gasped as one of Kakashi’s hands wrapped around them both. The slide was slick with precum. Iruka leaned against Kakashi, braced himself with both hands on his shoulders, and pressed his face into the pale skin of his throat to muffle a moan.

_ “K-Kashi,” _ he panted, rocking against him. Kakashi clearly intended to get them both off. His grip was firm and experienced in a way that made Iruka shiver. His other hand gripped Iruka’s hip, holding him still, and Iruka’s nails bit into his back as heat pooled in his gut. 

Kakashi groaned in his ear, nipping it, and kissed down his neck, teasing with tongue and teeth. It was more lewd than he normally let things get, and everywhere he touched tingled pleasurably. The bond thrummed in Iruka’s chest, both soothing and inciting.

“Ruka, you okay?” Kakashi murmured against his throat, after sucking what promised to be a particularly dark hickey into his skin. Iruka gasped, nodding against his shoulder, and loosened his grip. Kakashi hummed and nuzzled his neck, teeth grazing over the bruising flesh to pull a shiver from him.

It was hard to think about anything but Kakashi -his hands, his lips, his  _ teeth- _ and easy to get lost in the building pleasure by comparison. The hand on Iruka’s hip flexed tight enough to bruise, but it just made him moan. Iruka’s head spun with sensation. Orgasm snuck up on him, and it was a surprise when the heat suddenly coiled tighter in his gut and he had to bite back a cry as he came over Kakashi’s hand.

Kakashi groaned, his hand still stroking them through it. His teeth sank into the crook of Iruka’s neck, leaving an imprint as he came. Iruka flinched, gasping, his nails raking across his boyfriend’s back.    
  
They would both carry marks on them, even if Kakashi got sent on another mission  _ tomorrow.  _ That thought was so heady it alone made Iruka moan and melt.   
  
The water around them was cooling by the time they stopped peppering soft kisses over each other, hands wandering and smoothing over skin and scars to feel the tingle of the bond as they came down from orgasm. Kakashi had so many small pink scars, knicks that showed how very many times he’d avoided death. Iruka wanted to press fingers and lips to every one, but he wouldn’t push it for right now. They both were exhausted, Kakashi from his mission and Iruka from staying up so late to wait for him after a day spent studying and training.   


But the tension between them, that awkward gap, seemed to have disappeared altogether. It was nice to just enjoy each other’s company and relax for a bit before bed.

^~^

The next morning, Iruka woke feeling jittery and wonderful, with Kakashi warm and sleep-soft at his side. 

It was  _ perfect. _

^~^

The exam to become an academy instructor was the most rigorous test Iruka ever went through. That was to be expected, of course. The lives of every child he taught would be in his hands. This assessment made sure that he was prepared for the responsibilities the position held. Not only did he need to know about child development he also needed to be able to perfectly explain and demonstrate a variety of techniques to those kids, teach in several styles, and be able to protect them in case of an emergency.

Iruka was prepared. He was beyond prepared. Even  _ Shibi-sensei _ was impressed enough with his technique to grant him a rare compliment.

He was also  _ terrified. _

The exam was only held when a position was opening up and there would be more than just him trying to impress the principal, council, and Hokage. The elderly Yamanaka that currently held the position of principal was retiring, and the job had been offered to Daikoku-sensei, the senior academy teacher. When he took it, there would be room for another instructor. There was also an  _ assistant _ instructor position that was opening up because one of the others was retiring to be a mom.

Two positions, and Iruka was one of six that would be applying. Izumo, Kotetsu, Mizuki, Aoi, and Suzume would all be  _ competing _ for positions as well. Suzume was an older chuunin, and Iruka was fairly sure she’d applied the last time an instructor position was available. Aoi was a few years ahead of Iruka, a sweet enough person, but just as much a novice as the rest of them. Mizuki…

Iruka wasn’t sure what to make of Mizuki applying for this position. They’d been close for a while, but Mizuki still held onto his harsh view of Naruto, so they fell out at the end of his academy days. If he was able to put himself in a position of authority, like that of an academy instructor, it could make life very hard for Naruto when he  _ did  _ start the academy.

Iruka would do what he could to avoid that. 

The day of the exam started early enough for it to not yet be light out. Iruka lay in bed -sprawled across Kakashi’s chest, really- and took a few minutes to just prepare himself. He could hear the steady beating of Kakashi’s heart beneath his ear start to pick up as he woke, and smoothed careful fingers through his spiky, silver hair.

“You’ll ace this, you know,” his boyfriend murmured in a sleepy attempt to be reassuring. 

Iruka just chuckled. “So will everyone else taking it. It’s the demonstration that matters.”

Kakashi hummed softly, as if Iruka hadn’t explained this very concept to him a dozen times already. He didn’t seem worried. Maybe that  _ should _ be reassuring. He was a Jounin, after all.

It didn’t help the anxiety in Iruka’s gut.

“You’ll blow them out of the water,” he insisted. Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but Kakashi kissed him quiet. “If you don’t, there’s always the next round. You’ll still be a Chuunin. Don’t worry, you have time.”

Iruka deflated with a long sigh, snuggling against his boyfriend’s chest and nuzzling his neck. “You’re right.” As he often was. “I’ll do my best. It’s all I can do.”

In the end, it really was all he could do. Iruka spent another fifteen minutes enjoying kissing and cuddling before he forced himself to get up and ready himself for the day.

He would take whatever they threw at him in stride and earn his place at the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are amazing. I love every single person who reads this, thank you ;w;


End file.
